


Дотянуться рукой

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ про юношу, который привык плыть по течению. И доплавался до того, что попал в постель сразу к двум своим приятелям-одноклассникам. И все бы хорошо, и все как бы устраивало паренька - быть простым секс-партнером у своих дружков... Но вот на горизонте появляется настоящая любовь и... Жизнь расцветает реальными яркими красками!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Как это выглядит другими глазами?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nikki_Nagisa  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: пар много  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Драма, Повседневность, POV, Учебные заведения  
> Предупреждения:  
> Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage  
> Размер: Макси, 165 страниц, 11 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Хотя Сергей кажется поначалу слабым, инертным, блядливым и без основного стержня личностью, одно слово - размазней, но это не так. Мальчик оказался намного сложнее и многограннее, чем планировалось. Хорошо это или плохо судить не мне, а вам. Прежде чем читать мой рассказ, с особым вниманием оцените рейтинг и предупреждения - подходят ли они под ваш внутренний мир? Просто не хочу кого-то шокировать и тем более обижать его чувствительное "я". Поверьте на слово: лексика у меня нецензурная и довольно-таки подробное описание секса. И да, в этом рассказе есть тройничок!

Я всегда смотрел на Олега со стороны с самого первого класса и никак не мог понять... В чем же причина его популярности?  
Ну, высокий, но я тоже не низкий. Во всяком случае мне не приходится задирать вверх голову, чтобы с ним общаться.

Красивый? Да как сказать, это вообще своего рода странный и неоднозначный вопрос. Особенно для меня – парня. Но девушкам Олежка, конечно, нравится. Что уж тут греха таить – он у нас по жизни Принц Класса, да чего там класса - всей школы.

Спортсмен? Так мы все такие. И в футбол поиграть не дураки, и волейбол, да и вообще.

Отличник? Ну и что, я сам в первой десятке школы по успеваемости. Так в чем его секрет?

— Серега! — Меня огрели увесистой сумкой по голове и упали под бок за парту.

— Николай, ты ебнулся! — огрызнулся я, хватаясь за больную голову и потирая виски. Контрольная впереди, а тут мне конкретно мозги вынесли с одного удара.

— Ух ты! Наш павлин Светку охмуряет. Спорим на то, что он ее за несколько дней разведет на глубокий перепих, — расплылись поганенько рядом и поздоровались с севшим впереди нас Мишкой.

Мишка - близкий друг Олега с детского садика, темноволосый, кареглазый, мощный и тихий. Если девки не были влюблены в Олега, то они влюблялись в этого скромного гиганта, чем-то напоминающего огромного плюшевого медведя. Тем более он был выше даже Олежки на полголовы.

— А чего тут спорить. Если он свободен, сегодня же переспят, — буркнул хмуро я и удивленно уставился на скосившийся в мою сторону через широкое плечо карий глаз Михаила.

— Да ладно тебе, даже у такого гения за сутки не получится, — возмутился Колька, как услышал тихое Михаила:

— Они уже.

— ЧО?! — округлились Колькины глаза, а я снова скосил взгляд на болтающего со счастливо цветущей Светкой Олега. И вздрогнул от того, что этот Школьный Принц задумчиво смотрит на меня. Каким-то отсутствующим взглядом, явно не слушая заливающуюся соловьем трахнутую им девицу.

— Он с ней порвать хочет, — добил Мишка Николая, видя, как тот начинает ловить судорожно ртом воздух.

— А? 

Все, что смог выдавить мой друг из себя сквозь хрипы.

— В общем... Они еще вчера перепихнулись, и ему не понравилось, — пояснили дословно.

— А-ааа, — протянул уже с другим выражением Николай и вяло помахал подходящему к нам Олегу. Светка висла на нем, как груша на березе, и не хотела выпускать свою добычу из цепких рук.

— Ладно, Света, скоро урок, — Олег выпутал свою руку из пальчиков девицы и опустился перед Колькой, рядом с Мишей, а потом обернулся к нам с Николаем и поздоровался: — Привет, парни! Серега, чего хмурый с утра и виски трешь? — усмехнулись нам синими глазами.

— Да я его сумкой по чайнику отоварил! — прорвало Николая, за что я ему локтем заехал в бок.

— Уй-я! Дурак, там же печень! — зарычали мне.

— Она с другой стороны, идиот, — прошипел я ответно.

Олег рассмеялся на наши перепихи и убийственно заметил:

— Вы всегда ссоритесь, как семейная пара с большим стажем. Может, поженитесь после школы? А, голубки!

— Я не гей! Бэ-ээээ! — показательно засунул два пальца в свой большой рот Колька.

— Чуши не пори! — сузил я свои глаза, покрываясь по спине холодным потом.

— А что? Ты вечно скупой, как праведная женушка. А Колька... — Николая оглядели сверху донизу, включая его стоячие вечно вверх упрямые вихры. — Колька это Колька. Даже не диагноз, а полная патология. По жизни вечный идиот. Чем не замечательный муж? 

От возмущенного Николая отвернулись, так как прозвенел раскатисто школьный звонок, а я снова задумался.

И вот чего в Олеге такого интересного и заводного? Ну ладно - девки! Они текут вечно только от его взгляда. Но ведь и парни готовы ловить каждое слово этого короля.

Но мои вопросы снова остались без ответов, и, в который раз слушая, как Николай стенает под боком от превратности несчастной жизни, я взялся за шариковую ручку, стал записывать в тетрадь очередной пример сурово настроенного учителя.

***

Не люблю сентябрь. 

На улице то жарко да так, что учиться вообще не охота, то промозгло и слякотно. Из-за этого совершенно не понятно, какую спортивную форму необходимо брать с собой. Так как в зале с нас трясли исключительно шорты, а на улице можно было заниматься и в длинных штанах.

Со мной сегодня была солидарна большая часть класса. Ибо во второй половине дня распогодилось, и нас выперли силком на школьную спортплощадку. Если в шортах в зале мы выглядели более или менее уместно, то на улице...

Ну, как вам сказать... Половина девиц тушевалась, особенно пухленькие пампушки. Ну а Колька мучительно старался не обращать внимание на свои кривые волосатые ноги, на которые откровенно пялился другой класс, младше нас года на два.

— Черт! Я этого физрука урою! — ворчал он у меня под боком. 

Невозмутимым только казался Олег, вот уж кому точно шли шорты. А его стройные длинные ноги средней волосатости просто приковывали девчачьи взгляды не только нашего класса, но и всех проходящих мимо представительниц женского пола, а также рядом с нами занимающихся малолеток.

Мишке же было абсолютно насрать, мне кажется. Он даже голым бы прилюдно не заморачивался особо, тем более ноги у него были тоже довольно ровными, только смачно покрытыми черными волосками.

— Слышь, Серега, повезло тебе, — простонал Николай под боком, хищно скалясь особо заинтересованным девчонкам девятого класса.

— Чем же?

Я глянул вниз на такие же, как и у всех, белые с синими вставками шорты и свои новенькие чешские кроссовки, легко пружинящие и совершенно невесомые.

— У тебя они не волосатые и ровные, — пояснили мне рвано, а потом ожесточенно попытались свести несводимое. А именно - широченную дыру между ногами.

— Забей, — бурчу я и, пристраиваясь за Мишкой, начинаю бег по полю.

Несколько кругов, и девушек отправили на турники. Сегодня с нами два тренера. Вернее, наш собственный – Самохвалов Петр Васильевич (Петруша) – и практикант Женечка из пединститута. Естественно, Женьку отправили к бабам.

— Он же из педиков (намекая на учебное заведение Женьки)! И зачем ему наши женщины? — ухмыляется тихо Олег, чем вызывает смешки среди мужиков.

И властное Петруши:

— Разговорчики в строю! Сегодня у вас прыжки в длину, так что сильно не расслабляйтесь! 

Рычат нам сурово и требуют граблями разрыхлить утрамбованный до состояния непробиваемого кирпича песок.

Парней в нашем классе всего десять, да и девчонок не так много - пятнадцать. Так что делить особо и не нужно по группам для поставленной задачи. 

— Часть отрабатывает толчок, часть прыгает! Поехали!

Белые шорты совершенно не предназначены для прыжков в сырой песок. Уже через полчаса все мы грязные, как поросята, пытающиеся выбить из себя все, что возможно, причем совершенно безуспешно.

— Так, все посмотрели сюда! Олег, на старт! Внимание! Все заметили, как надо толкаться, дабы не сделать заступ? Ты отметил начало разгона липкой лентой? — командует Петруша.

— Да! — машет радостно Олег.

— Тогда пошел! — делает физрук отмашку. 

Олег бежит красиво, как молодой олень, делает три мощных шага перед окончательным толчком, а потом, со всей силы оттолкнувшись, кидает свое тело вперед, улетая дальше всех.

— Теперь понятно, в чем вы все ошибаетесь? — усмехается тренер, показывая встающему с поджарой попы Олегу большой палец, мол, молодец. Да мы и без этого видим, что полные лохи по сравнению с ним. 

И я совсем выпадаю на голос Петруши.

— Сергей! Следующий. Постарайся только вытянуть сильнее ноги, когда уже летишь вперед. И, когда толкаешься, сильнее работай правой ногой!

Мимо меня проходит Олег. Он одергивает свои влажные шелковые шорты, что задрались сексуально на его стройных бедрах, ехидно замечая:

— Ну-ну, посмотрим.

А я, закусив нижнюю губу, ухожу на старт. Что ж... Разбег, толчок, полет, уйя-яяяя!

— Ну вот, видишь. Можешь, когда хочешь! И нечего бояться за свою бесценную задницу, — смеется радостно Петруша, отмечая мою длину прыжка. — Во! На пять сантиметров улетел дальше Олега!

Кто бы говорил, ведь это я улетел своей задницей в этот чертов влажный песок, и это совершенно неприятно.

— Бесценная задница! Ой, не могу! — ржет Олег, хотя я вижу, что он откровенно злится, что я смог прыгнуть дальше него.

— А ты не ерничай, попробуй перелететь его результат. Да и все тоже! Подумаешь, измараться боитесь о сырой песочек! Маменькины сынки! — рычит Петруша, и все начинают прыгать в полную силу.

— Ну ты, бля, и даешь, — Колька толкается рядом со мной и суровым Мишкой. 

Колька на своих кривых и коротких ходулях вообще прыгать не умеет, а Мишка из-за тяжелого веса летит не так далеко, как все остальные.

— Сигаешь, как кенгуру!

— А чего тут необычного? — жмет широкие плечи Мишка и смотрит задумчиво на меня. — У Сереги ноги от коренных зубов растут, как у девки, и веса практически никакого. Вот и летает как птица! Он и марафоны бегает всегда хорошо. Не то, что я - тяжеловес.

Олег подскакивает к нам под бок и зловредно хихикает:

— А что у него еще как у девки? А, Мишка! Ты случайно не проверял?

Олег разозлен, причем сильно. Оно и понятно - как ни старается, дальше меня прыгнуть не может. 

Но в наш разговор вклинивается везде успевающий Петруша:

— Знаешь, почему ты, Олег, не летишь так высоко и далеко, как Сергей?

— Не-а! — отвечают сразу несколько подслушивающих нас парней вкупе с Олегом.

— А я подскажу. Встаньте оба к черте! А теперь с места как можно дальше прыгните, без разгона. Ну! Прыжок! Хм, что и требовалось доказать. У Сереги мышцы ног намного сильнее, и дело совершенно не в росте. Тем более ноги у вас у обоих одинаковой длины.

Я глянул на Олега, что приземлился сзади меня на несколько ладоней, и только сейчас понял, что хоть он меня и выше, но бедра у нас с ним на одном уровне, а значит ноги один в один. Не урезать - не прибавить.

— Тренируй мышцы сильнее и, глядишь, догонишь своего друга, — усмехается Петруша и возвращается к другим прыгающим ученикам, автоматом замечая их ошибки.

— Хм-ммм, а я и не знал, что ты у нас такой зайчик-попрыгайчик, — бурчит Олега.

— Не, он Кунгуру Австралийское! — ржет Колька и получает емкий подзатыльник от Михаила.

— А ты кто у нас? — ворчит тот и кивает на жалкие корявые Николаевы ходули. — Со своей широкой дырой промеж ног! Тебе только в футбол играть, между коленями мячик спокойняк пролетит.

***

В раздевалках всегда толкотня, хохот и давка. Еще бы - два класса пришли с физры, и еще два собираются на нее. Из душевых вырывается пар, и слышен убойный чей-то мат, а еще орово и откровенный мужской ржач.

Разогретые парни после физкультуры дурят по-разному. Кто-то прыгает на мокрые спины друг другу, заваливая на пол в кучу малу, кто-то меряется членами, поддрачивая их рукой. Кто-то в шутку показывает приемы из каратэ. По мне, так это вообще полный бред. Представьте, два старшеклассника абсолютно голые стоят в стойке, широко разведя ноги и тряся своими мудями, показывают удары. А еще четверо благодарных зрителей в таких же точно костюмах «Адама», только без фиговых листьев, ржут над ними, давая откровенные советы.

Никогда не мерился ни с кем своим членом. Он у меня не маленький, но и не такая оглобля, как у Мишки. Вот уж кого Бог не обделил, то-то за ним бабы как блаженные бегают. Тут и без примерки видно, что у него самый большой в нашем классе, да и во всей параллели.

— Слышь! Зайчик!

Сзади меня оказывается Олег, чего это он? Мы никогда не были близкими друзьями, да и приятелями нас не назовешь. Я больше общаюсь с уравновешенным Мишкой, чем с ним. На меня сзади виснут, по-хозяйски обнимая за плечи, откровенно переложив практически весь вес своей немаленькой тушки на мои мощи.

— А у тебя тонкая талия и круглая попка. Знаешь, сзади ты и правда как девчонка, — хихикнули мне тихо на ушко и, перевесившись через плечо, посмотрели на мои муди. — Хотя тут уже порядком, а я думал, у тебя еще там и волос-то особо нет.

— Есть, как видишь, — огрызнулся я на свои светлые кудрявые волосы, что клубились у меня на лобке.

— А давай померяем, у кого больше! — потянулись вниз руками, оглаживая мне бока горячими руками и получая от меня локтями под дых.

— Да пошел ты! — Я тупо смотрю на его темные кудряшки вокруг болтающегося достоинства и отскакиваю в сторону. По-дурному отмечая, что на голове у Олега волосы чуть светлее. Выгорают, всплывает ни к чему мысль в голове, когда сзади меня слышен раскатистый голос Михаила:

— Олег, отъебись от Сереги!

— Ну, с тобой мериться вообще тоска смертная, ты и в висячем состоянии всех подавишь на корню, — хихикают, потирая бок, а потом подмигивают. — Кто сегодня та счастливица, что катается на твоей оглобле? Верка или Наташка?

— Марина, — Мишка демонстративно натягивает на свое еще влажное после воды тело широкие трусы. — И потом, у меня с ней второе свидание, так что до секса вряд ли сегодня дойдет. Я не такой озабоченный, как ты.

А пока близкие друзья разбираются друг с другом, я проскальзываю в одну из освободившихся кабинок, дабы смыть себя пот и грязь.

Кабинки у нас небольшие, места хватает развернуться разве что одному человеку. А такому, как Мишке, и одному не слишком комфортно... Я прикрываю дверь и, вставая под теплый приятный дождь, намыливаю голову. Волосы у меня светлые, мягкие и легкие. Если не мыть, быстро грязнятся и смотрятся как жирные сосульки – самому противно, а если мыть часто – встают наэлекризованно дыбом от каждого резкого движения головы. Сегодня в голове половина песочницы, в которую мы усиленно сигали всем классом. Ибо после нас туда отправили девушек, а нам милостиво разрешили поиграть немного в футбол. 

Вот шампунь вспенивается у меня в руках и, покрывая голову, сбегает обильно на локти рук, лицо и грудь, покрывая все ровным слоем, я прикрываю глаза. И подмурлыкиваю от удовольствия, много ли человеку надо. Горячую воду, шампунь и...

Еще пару рук, что так нежно огладили мою грудь, шею и спустились на талию...

Еще пара рук?

Блять!

Чужих? 

Ну уж точно не моих, мои пока все еще пытаются промыть глаза от шампуня, я дергаюсь от этого чужака и налетаю на кафельную стену спереди. Места мало, а он явно отрезает мне выход из кабинки. Меня откровенно прижимают к холодному влажному кафелю и закручивают болезненно одну руку за спину, заставляя болезненно зашипеть.

— У тебя и кожа нежная, как у девочки, — слышу я странный, глухой голос Олега и не понимаю, почему у него что-то не так с ним.

— Олег? Ты совсем охуел, что ли? — шиплю я, пытаясь вывернуться, но добиваюсь только того, что он мне связывает чем-то сзади руки и, судя по всему, это «что-то» - ремень.

— Нет...

Он прижимается ко мне своим горячим телом и начинает откровенно тереться об него, особенно в районе ягодиц.

— Ты всегда так смотрел на меня...

— Как же? — рычу я тихо, понимая, что не слишком приятно будет, если кто-то из класса увидит, как меня зажали в кабинке и кто? Сам Принц школы - Олег! Тогда точно смеху и приколов будет до самого выпускного. И «Подстилка Олега!» будет самым ласкательным и уменьшительным эпитетом.

— Голодными глазами, так на меня девки смотрят, которые хотят, чтобы я их трахнул.

Хихикают мне на ушко и начинают покусами терзать шею в районе позвонков. Черт, так кобель сучку зажимает, когда она против.

— Я не девка! — пытаясь отбиться, но, увы, Олег меня мощнее и сильнее изначально, и все мои попытки со связанными заломленными руками только распаляют его.

— О-ооо? Я в курсе!

— НЕ трогай меня там! — рыкаю я, ибо мой член начинают умело отдрачивать, и это, как ни прискорбно, меня начинает заводить.

— Хм-ммм, а у тебя стояк! Если будешь кричать, на наше представление прибежит слишком много зрителей. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал в попку при всех?

— Чего? — охаю я, дрожа от его нежных прикосновений к моей возбужденной головке. Натиск усиливают, и я изливаюсь со стоном, опадая на скользкий кафельным пол.

Он слишком опытен и искусен, а для такого девственника, как я - это смертельный яд.

— Зачем это тебе? Тебе что, девок мало?

— Мало! — хихикают поганенько сзади и влажной, измазанной в моей сперме, рукой лезут прямо в жопу.

Я, извиваясь, пытаюсь скинуть его. Да куда там - чего добиваюсь, это только того, что меня загнули конкретно раком, расставив широко ноги. А еще до упора подняли скрученные вверх руки этим чертовым ремнем и зацепили, видно, за рукоятки крана. Стало до жути обидно и погано на душе.

— Знаешь, у меня из всех парней только на тебя встало. И именно сегодня!

Ну спасибочки, осчастливили, при этом шуруя больно в моем заду.

— Может, тогда и не стоит экспериментировать, а? — шиплю я на боль и откровенно стону.

— Хм-ммм, а ты и впрямь гей. Тебя это заводит, — глумятся сзади.

— Да с чего это? Мне больно, кретин!

— Действительно, опал. Но ничего, сейчас поправим! И чего ты, Серый, на меня вечно пялишься? Влюбился, да?

Взялись снова гонять мне шкурку, теперь грубо и нетерпеливо. Видно, в понимании Олега, если я не кончу от его приставаний, то это будет насилием. Хотя, как ни крути, что так что эдак, но это чистой воды насильственный акт.

— Ага! Все думал, и чего такого идиота бабы любят? — охнул я, чувствуя, как меня до безобразия растянули сзади. Наполненность была неприятной, кишечник уперто мечтал сжаться, выгнав из своего нутра наглого агрессора.

— Ты там сильно узкий. Уже любой девки-девственницы. Прикольно! И обжигающе горячий.

И мне сунули пальцы в рот, и именно те, что только что шуровали у меня в заду.

— М-ммм! — Я попытался отбился от назойливых пальцев, что запихнули откровенно мне в глотку.

— Для тебя же стараюсь, чтобы не орал. А теперь держись. Еб твою мать! Классно-то ка-аааак! Ну ты сука-ааа, Серый! Какая жаркая, сладкая, ебливая су-уууука, — протянули, жарко дыша и ввинчиваясь до упора.

Зад как будто разорвали до пупа, я даже глаза скосил, дабы проверить, цел ли. От стискивающих мою нижнюю челюсть пальцев откровенно тошнило. Олег умудрялся придерживать мою челюсть, оттягивая ее вниз и давя пальцами при этом на основание языка.

«Меня сейчас вырвет!» — орал я, но получались только сдавленные звуки «му, мы, ма...» и не более того, низ свело от боли так, что я уже ничего и не соображал, как меня прогнули сильнее и, шибанув своим елдуном, пропахали по странному участку в жопе. Электрический разряд проскочил от копчика до затылка, заставив меня выгнуться дугой и, сотрясаясь, болезненно излиться.

— Блядь! Да ты, Серый, еще та проститутка. Кончать от того, что тебя пялят в жопу. Я, конечно, в инете читал про простату и ебнутые прибамбахи педиков. Но такое... живьем. Ха! Впервые вижу.

Меня снова поддели сзади и задвигались еще сильнее. В какой-то момент я полностью утратил чувство времени и боли, только чувствовал толчки, сотрясающие мое тело. Но потом боль вернулась в полной мере, затопив все тело и сознание. Олег двигался уже рвано, видно сам готовый слить. А я только стонал от того, что мне снова полезли пальцами в глотку. И почему я не могу упасть в обморок? 

Было бы так славно...

— Не мотай головой, ты слишком громкий. А-ааа...

Наконец-то мне выстрелили в зад, орошая кишечник чем-то горячим и вязким, а потом без предупреждения дернулись из меня, с силой из обжигающей от боли задницы.

Я, охнув, попытался сжать попу, но вышло с трудом, потекло обильно и неприятно.

— Фу-ууу, без гандонов трахать, конечно, улет. Но, знаешь, то, что ты обосрался при мне, тебя не красит. И теперь у меня еще и хер в чем-то буром. Как думаешь, чем ты срешь? Уж точно не «Шоколадом».

Меня силком крутанули на мокром кафеле по кругу, как легкую, сломанную куклу и затолкали свой грязный член в мой рвано дышащий рот.

Это было последней каплей. 

Меня вырвало, инстинкты сработали полностью правильно.

Как и должно было быть...

Олег поморщился и, хмыкнув, состроил мину на своей сексуальной моське.

— Еще раз выпендришься на физре или еще где - снова изнасилую, понял? Дырка-шлюшка! А еще расскажу всем, как ты подо мной стенал, прося добавки, а потом обдристался, кретин.

И меня оставили одного...

Слава богу, наш поток ушел, а новый придет только после урока. Я посмотрел на лужу своей рвоты, которую потоком воды потихоньку смывало в широкий водослив, а потом скосил взгляд на раскинутые ноги. Там тоже было нечто кашеобразное буроватое с белыми прожилками, что также утягивалось от меня в гулкую дыру на середине душевой. Под решетчатую сетку. Почему-то эта сетка мне запомнилась. Старая, черная, уродливая, с крупной ячеей. 

Я попытался освободить руки и с радостью понял, что удавка, намокнув, поддается, и хотя плечи горели не меньше, чем жопа, я выдернул сначала левую руку, а потом правую и с ужасом уставился на свой собственный ремень. Мне повезло. Отец подарил его давно, он был чисто кожаным и потертым, тонким, мягким.

Я встал, шатаясь, и, постояв еще немного под водой, дабы смыть с себя то, что выдавил из меня бедный мой организм, и потащился в опустевшие раздевалки, где натолкнулся на рыскающего в ячейках Мишку. У того округлились глаза на мой бледно-зеленый вид и еле шаркающие ноги.

— Сергей? Ты чего тут, все давно уже ушли!

Я осел на лавку у своей одежды и, кинув рядом мокрый свой ремень, сжал в руках голову.

— А ты чего? — выдавил я из себя еле-еле.

— Кроссовки забыл, — пробухтели рядом, а потом увидели наливающиеся синяки на бедрах. — Ничего ты задницу себе на физре отбил. А все Петруша-кретин!

Я потянулся к трусам и попробовал напялить на себя, теряя равновесия и падая с лавки.

— Серый, ты чего? Пьян? — не понял Мишка, помогая сесть на многострадальный мой стонущий зад, в котором до сих пор чувствовался шомпол Олега. Живот свело так, что я согнулся. Тошнота снова накатила.

— Нет, головой в душевых стукнулся. Скользко там.

Сдерживая рвотные позывы.

И так облажатся перед Олегом, а теперь еще и перед Мишкой не хотелось.

Мне ощупали затылок.

— Шишки вроде нет, может к медсестре? Правда, под волосами тоже красные пятна!

— Нет, — выдавил я, унимая тошноту. — Я домой пойду, там сестра, может уже и мать дома.

— Ладно... Ты уверен? — Меня погладили по мокрым волосам, прикрыв изгрызенный Олегом участок шеи, а потом, поддев за подбородок, заглянули в глаза. — Знаешь... У тебя глаза красивые! Такие переливчатые, серебристые. Не то что у меня. Тупо карие!

— Я не девка, — отшатнулся я от гладившей меня по скуле теплой руки.

— Хм-ммм, вижу, — кивнули на болтающиеся между расставленных широко ног опавшие причиндалы. — Давай одевайся, «не девка», я тебя до дому провожу. Можно подумать, красивые глаза - прерогатива только слабого пола, — возмутился Мишка, напяливая на меня рубашку.

— А Наташка? — спросил я, совершенно не сопротивляясь, когда на мои ноги стали натягивать сначала трусы, а потом штаны, дотягивая по бедра.

— Марина, — поправили меня, а потом заверили: — У нас кино вечером, так что успею.

— Ладно, — пробормотал я, цепляясь за Мишку, который рывком меня поднял на ноги.

— Синяки у тебя странные, как будто тебя за жопу кто хватал, — буркнули мне на ухо, натягивая на ягодицы трусы. Вот ведь, глазастый черт.

Мишка даже примерил на отпечатки свою широкую лапу.

— И в правду, весьма похоже.

— Может перестанешь меня лапать за задницу? — дернулся я в его крепких руках и расслышал сдавленное:

— Извини, увлекся. Просто у тебя форма ягодиц... м-ммм, не мужская, — подобрали сухо слова.

Вот и дождался от второго мужика комплимента. У меня что, жопа намазана медом? Угум, и исключительно для мужиков?

***

Из школы шли молча. Мишка нес обе сумки: и мою и свою - закинув на левое свое плечо, а еще за талию правой рукой волок меня. Прохожие на нас смотрели странно и однозначно неадекватно реагировали.

— Ой, геи! — взвизгнули пара ненормальных девиц.

— И что только молодежь вытворяет, стыда нет, — ворчали бабки на лавках и сплевывали в нашу сторону, затравленно крестясь. — Уже парни с парнями. Господи прости Иисусе!

— В армию их, говнюков-педерастов, надо, — поддакивал один единственный старичок среди них. — Там всю дурь выбьют!

Когда допилили до дома, я тяжело вздохнул:

— Прости, из-за меня ты столько гадостей наслушался.

— Да ладно тебе. Что с убогих возьмешь? Не обращай внимание. Я как-то Олега волок пьяного домой, так какой-то гомик-педофил предложил присоединиться третьим. Нравы сейчас такие! У тебя точно сейчас дома сестра?

— Ага, она меня на пять лет старше, Елизаветой зовут, — но, видя, что Мишка мне не верит, пожал плечами. — Хочешь, можешь зайти, познакомлю.

Лиза открыла двери и, увидев бледного меня, всплеснула, как мать, руками:

— Серега?! Ты чего, подрался?

— Нет! Может, запустишь? И Михаила чаем напоишь?

— Ой! — наконец-то заметили огромного на заднем плане Мишку и пропустили в квартиру. — Конечно-конечно!

Я, похрамывая, дополз до дивана, где и осел, держась за кружащуюся голову обоими руками. Снова затошнило, как только закрыл глаза, и перед ними услужливая память подсунула нарезку из особо похабных картинок.

— Какой красивый у тебя друг. У него девушка есть?

Лизка прибежала ко мне и принесла холодное, намоченное полотенце, а также стакан воды.

— Кажется была... Вроде Марина.

— М-ммм, жаль.

— Он же тебя моложе на пять лет.

— И что? Моложе не значит хуже, наоборот. Подростки-школьники весьма ебливые, и не возражай мне. По себе знаю!

Снова упорхнули на кухню.

Михаил пришел ко мне через полчаса, и я, выглянув из-под края полотенца, встретился с его карими обеспокоенными глазами.

— Ты как?

— Ничего, лучше, – тихо ответил я.

— У тебя сестра занятная, красивая и на тебя совершенно не похожа.

— Намекаешь, что я полный урод? — усмехнулся я криво.

— Нет конечно, просто у нее совсем другие черты лица и волосы темные, как у меня...

— Ну, она в папу, я в маму. А мелкий братишка вообще в соседа.

— Это еще как? Рыжий, что ли? — улыбнулись мне.

Вот это зрелище - Мишка улыбался. Что-то с чем-то! Завтра пойдет град и скосит алюминиевые огурцы на брезентовом поле.

Точняк под самый корень.

— Не совсем... У него волосы коричневые, в деда. 

Криво улыбнулся ответно я, а потом закрыл глаза, организм до сих пор вело в разные стороны.

— Отдыхай давай, а я пошел, пора мне уже.

Я слышал, как Лиза провожала Мишку, благодаря, хихикая, как последняя дура, на его легкие шутки.

А потом наконец-то все стихло.

***

Утром понял одно. Сегодня на ногах стоять не смогу, точно.

Мама с отцом даже спрашивать не стали о моем самочувствии, ибо школу я никогда просто так не прогуливал и не пропускал. Лизка, естественно, проговорилась, что я упал в душевых, как ей и поведал Мишка, пока гонял чаи. И, слава Богу, эта моя наскоро состряпанная легенда всех удовлетворила. Правда, на утро мне попытались вызвать врача, пока я не попросил оставить меня в покое. 

«Меня уже не тошнит, просто слабость. А если вызовете врача - могут на неделю отправить в больницу на обследование. А у меня контрольная скоро!» — это их немного убедило и остудило.

Днем приползла целая делегация из трех человек. Я вообще редко болею, а если и лежу дома, то обычно ко мне никто не ходит. Один раз свалился с сильнейшей ангиной, так Николай пришел только через две недели. И только потому, что вспомнил, что давал мне компьютерную игру.

И это, называется, близкий друг.

Я, конечно, не сетую, но понял давно – когда ты болен, то на хер никому не нужен.

— Слышь, Серый, так не честно. Через два дня контрольная, и, если ты не вернешься обратно в класс, я снова получу пару, — Николай начал причитать с порога и получил по голове увесисто от топающего следом Михаила.

— Заткнись! Ему, вообще-то, надо было в больницу. Голова не шутки. Так он уперся.

За Мишкой вслед прошел задумчивый Олег...

Блять.

Вот только его мне и не хватало. Живот резко скрючило, в заду зазвенело. У меня что, уже рефлекс на этого пиздюка? Как у собаки Павлова?

Колька упал ко мне внаглую на кровать, Мишка пристроился на стул. И, к моей великой радости, Олег крайне заинтересовался книжными полками в стороне от всех нас.

Ибо как реагировать на него, я пока не знал. В душе был полный кавардак. Боль засосала под сердцем, где-то ухнуло в животе, накатила тоска. И вот зачем ему приходить ко мне?

Кольке теперь понятно - контрольная, Мишка просто добрый человек, видно сразу - до сих пор переживает. А ему-то на кой?

— Как ты? — Мишка видел как я, морщась, поменял чуть расположение тела и приподнялся, полулежа на подушках.

— Жить буду, нормально, — пробормотал я, стараясь не смотреть на праздно блуждающего за их спинами Олега.

— Это хорошо. Ты вчера был бледнее трупа. В гроб кладут краше, ну и напугал же ты меня, — пробухтел низко Михаил и, порывшись в своей сумке, протянул кучу листков: — Это домашнее задание на завтра. Все учителя переполошились. Говорят, что ты в последний раз болел в первом классе. Не то гриппом, не то скарлатиной.

— Ангиной, — поправил я, как меня Колька перебил.

— Ага! Точно, у него все горло в шарфах замотано было, и меня к нему его мама не пускала. Говорила, что заражусь тоже!

— И спасибо, что вчера помог доползти до дома, — снова пробормотал я. — Ты не опоздал в кино?

— О! Да, кстати, как вчера Верка покаталась на тебе? — влез в наш разговор Олег, он развернулся с книгой в руках и задумчиво посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

Взгляд я выдержал, слушая краем уха Михаила.

— Марина! И мы просто сходили в кино.

Олег явно не слушал друга, продолжал пялиться на меня своими синими глазищами из-под отросшей челки темно-русых волос. Но я упорно не отводил взгляд, хотя очень хотелось зарыться от стыда под теплое одеяло с головой. Олег первым отвел глаза и снова уткнулся в первую попавшуюся книгу.

— Ты читаешь сказки? — хмыкнули от полок.

— Не я, брат, — выдавил я из себя, как напряженную тишину, повисшую между нами, прервало появление улыбающейся Лизы с полным подносом.

Лизка - девка смачная, это даже мне понятно. Она мне Белоснежку напоминает. Ну, ту, у которой было семь гномов. Осиная талия, крутые бедра, четвертый размер грудей, темные волосы и белоснежная кожа.

Колька как ее увидел, так сразу подскочил, пританцовывая.

— Ой, Лизок, давно не виделись! Как ты?

— Да все пучком! Это ты к нам дорогу совсем забыл, — улыбнулись Николаю с издевкой и задорно подмигнули Михаилу. — О! И рыцарь вчерашний здесь! Здравствуйте, Михаил, — а потом повернулась к стоящему у полок Олегу. — А Вы?

Олег повернулся, сексуально лыбясь:

— Олег, я тоже из того же класса!

Мама заглянула в нашу комнату и спросила у замерших гостей:

— Может, останетесь на обед? Вы у нас редкие гости, а сегодня рыбный пирог.

— Ой, правда?! — начал вечно голодный Николай.

Но его перебил Михаил:

— Не стоит беспокоиться, чая вполне достаточно. И потом, у нас еще после обеда факультативы!

Парни при моей сестренке говорили мало, все больше про уроки и практически только Михаил. И, как я понял, Лизавета полностью свое внимание переключила, как и все наши школьные бабы, на этого придурка – Олега. А я снова поймал себя на том, что опять пялюсь задумчиво на него и не понимаю... Ну каким местом берет Олег всех окружающих? 

И вздрогнул от того, что его синие глаза перехватили мой расфокусированный взгляд.


	2. Что от меня хотят?

Утром меня у подъезда встретил Мишка. Он забрал молча мою увесистую сумку, набитую учебниками, и пристроился к моему неспешному шагу. Ноги до сих пор были ватными, жопа болела. Хорошо, что хоть не кровила, и то хлеб. Что творилось в душе и в голове - умолчим.

Ничего хорошего, одним словом лучше - не ковырять.

— Ты не разговорчив.

— Ты тоже не болтун, — поддакнул я.

— Знаешь, я вчера попытался о тебе поговорить с Николаем и понял одно... — протянули лениво рядом.

— Что же?

— Он явно не твой близкий друг, — поставили диагноз.

— Ну да, скорее всего можно сказать, что он мне приятель. Не более того.

— Приятель? Да он ни черта о тебе не ведает! Вот мы с Олегом друзья–приятели, так я его как облупленного с яселек помню и знаю.

Я передернул плечами при имени Олега и недоуменно спросил:

— И где твой ясельничный друг? Вы же всегда в школу вместе приходите.

— Рвет со Светкой. Но дело не об этом! Серега, а у тебя кроме Николая приятели вообще есть?

Я усмехнулся предприимчивости Олега, хотя, что другого ожидать от Короля Школы?

— Что так, с утра? И «рвет»!?

— Ага, он еще вчера после обеда начал, но девушка оказалась слишком тупой и упертой. Так они всю ночь разбираются между собой. И не увиливай от вопроса! Я тут подумал, а ведь ты ни с кем кроме Кольки и меня вообще не разговариваешь. Почему?

Странный вопрос, может, мне так более комфортно и удобно. И вообще, дурной допрос какой-то.

— А зачем?

— Ты что, еврей? Вопросом на вопросы мои отвечаешь? — обиделись на меня.

— А сам-то.

— Понимаешь, ты ведь не урод, и очень даже ничего. А девушки тебя не замечают.

— Ну, спасибо за комплимент. Зато ты заметил все мои достоинства, особенно тогда в душевых, — усмехнулся я.

— Не ерничай! Ты не дурак, спортивный, способный. Так почему?

Я пожал плечами и резко вздрогнул, услышав сбоку едкое и ядовитое: 

— О-ооо?! Решил провожать свою принцессу не только из школы, но и в школу, неся ее портфель? Романтично-то как! Ничего не скажешь.

Олег, сверкая сапфирами глаз, преградил нам дорогу.

— Как Света? — оскалился Михаил и, отодвинув нахала как ни в чем не бывало в сторону плечом, пошел дальше.

— А что Света? Разбежались! Так ты решил стать голубым, дружище? — запели ехидно.

— Чуши не пори! Ты просто не видел, какой Сергей тогда был в душевых. А я видел, и вообще думал, что его до дому не доведу живым, — огрызнулись через плечо и махнули мне рукой. — Серый, идем! Не слушай этого болтуна!

— Что, так все было плохо? — усмехнулись мне в бледное лицо и съязвили другу: — Донес бы на руках!

Ладно, хоть не ляпнул Мишке, из-за чего я такой был в этих самых сраных душевых.

— Если надо - донесу. Вот тебя не спросил! И хватит из себя ублюдка последнего строить. Что, шлея попала под жопу? Или утренний недотрах сказывается? Так найди себе новую бабу, коль старая не дала, и оприходуй! Еще полчаса до уроков, успеешь.

Поставили друга жестко на место и замерли, ожидая меня, когда я обойду лыбящегося Олега стороной.   
Синеглазый поддел меня плечом, правда не сильно и похабно хмыкнул, когда я проходил мимо него.

За нами он не потащился, а я слушал бурчание идущего рядом Мишки:

— И чего Олег какой-то дурной в последнее время? Может, от Светки какую-нибудь заразу подцепил венерическую? А, Серега, как считаешь?

— А я почем знаю? — покачал я головой, заползая на высокое крыльцо нашей школы следом за мощным парнем.

Вот никогда раньше не замечал, что у нас тут хуева куча ступенек.

***

— Может, тебе все же не ходить на физру? — начал Мишка, когда мы все гомонящей кучей толпились в раздевалке.

— У меня нет медотвода, — я напяливал постиранные сестренкой шорты и проклинал хорошую погоду, чувствуя, что снова отправят на стадион.

— И кто в этом виноват? Уперся рогом - в больницу он, видите ли, не хочет, - Мишка не отставал, отжимая толпу от переодевающегося меня.

— Эт точно! Я бы все отдал, лишь бы поваляться и подальше от долбанной школы, — поддержал гиганта сидящий со мной рядом под боком Николай.

— Эй, мужики! Серый - не девица! И у него нет критических дней! Или есть? 

Вклинился похабно Олег, повиснув сзади на плечах друга, при этом ему пришлось встать на нашу лавку своими ногами. Я глянул в смеющиеся синие глаза и подумал, что здесь что-то явно не так.

— А, может, Петруше скажешь, что позавчера рухнул в душевых? Он не садист, поймет, а я подтвержу. А?

Мишка не обратил на подъебки своего друга и толики внимания, и это разозлило Олега еще сильнее. Глаза полыхнули в мою сторону еще жёстче.

Неужели ревнует ко мне своего друга, ну явно же не меня к нему? Ведь правда?

— Я иду на физру, — поднялся я на подкашивающиеся ноги и потер поясницу. — Если что - отпрошусь.

— Хм, настоящий герой! — оскалились мне в спину синие глаза.

— Серый, ты полный геморр! — заныл Колька. — Если бы я был на твоем месте, я бы точно медотвод на месяц бы стряс с медички. А ты полный лох!

— Ты не на моем месте, — огрызнулся я, поворачиваясь к Николаю, а потом скосил глаза на Михаила и Олега, стоящих в обнимку. — Михаил, спасибо, но я не слабая девица. Разберусь сам!

***

Кто сказал, что я разберусь?

Чертовы прыжки в длину. 

Пробежать еще как-то пять кругов для разогрева вместе со всем классом я смог, даже растяжку сделал. Но на первом же прыжке запнулся носком на ровном месте и пропахал лихо локтями и голыми коленями по асфальту, рухнув ничком.

Визг девушек выдернул меня из приятного небытия, и я осознал, что в первый раз в жизни потерял сознание. Потом услышал орово Петруши, четкие команды Женечки и тихий голос Мишки.

— Я его отговаривал, но он настоял, чтобы пойти на физкультуру.

— А если бы шею свернул! — рычал Петруша, переворачивая меня на спину. — Эй, Серега, ты как? Жив?!

Я открыл глаза и увидел всех сразу как-то резко даже, слишком четко. Беспокойные глаза обоих тренеров, распахнутые от испуга Николая и Мишки, и синие пронзительные Олега. Он стоял рядом с Михаилом и по-дурному таращился на меня.

— Может, его в медсанчасть отнести... Я могу... — прошептал Мишка.

— Евгений Васильевич отнесет. А ты марш прыгать дальше! Тоже мне, повод нашел смыться с физры! — прорычал тренер, ощупывая мои ноги, руки, голову. — Переломов нет, но подрался ты знатно. Кровищи столько и одежда вся в клочья. Не мог сказать, что терял на днях сознание? Тоже мне, мальчишки, вечно строите из себя героев. Евгений, отнесите его!

И меня подняли с земли сильные, ласковые руки.

— М-да... Ну и легкий же ты, как перышко, — хмыкнул Женечка, неся меня на руках, как девушку, в сторону школы. — А я все думал, как у тебя выходит так прыгать далеко и через планку в высоту сигать!

— Вы испачкаетесь, — выдавил я из себя. 

Восседать на руках у другого парня, пусть даже учителя, было стыдно.

— Ничего, это не страшно. Это правда, что ты в душевых сознание потерял на днях?

— Ну да... — попытался я отвертеться от щекотливого вопроса.

— Это бывает у мальчишек, а еще боли в костях. Болезнь быстрого роста! Слышал, наверное, такое. Вот скажи, сколько ты за год прибавил в длину?

Про болезнь роста я, естественно, знал, мне маман и Лизка все уши прожужжали, пичкая меня витаминами, кальцием и всякой дрянью – морковкой, рыбой и прочей чепухой.

— Сантиметров десять, наверное… Я особо не мерил.

— Во-во, все вы не меряете, вернее не там, где надо (явно намекая на детские забавы по сравнению друг с другом длиной членов)! А жрете при этом чипсы и полируете желудки колой! Хотя сам каюсь, такой же был идиот в одиннадцатом классе, так что обвинять тебя не буду. Просто в следующий раз, ради Бога, если чувствуешь, что тебе херово, говори хотя бы мне, если Петрушу стесняешься.

— Петрушу? — выпучил я на него глаза.

— Не удивляйся, я тоже учился у него. В этой же самой школе. И он уже тогда был Петрушей! Понял? — подмигнули мне искренне, занося к медсестре.

— Ага, — сказал я счастливо и услышал откровенные бабские охи и вздохи.

Медсестра Варечка - полненькая, юркая, славная. Всегда добра ко всем, даже если мы сами виноваты в своих побитых мордах, коленках и прочем. Смазала мне все буйство содранной кожи перекисью, перебинтовав особо сильные содранные места. При этом мило флиртуя с молодым практикантом, как я понял, я им в этом особо и не мешал, вернее меня попросту не замечали, как предмет мебели или учебный манекен.

— Поставлю укол против столбняка и свяжусь с поликлиникой, — Варя лихо набрала номер и тут же попала на регистратуру. — Але, городская?! Ага! Точно, Варвара! Да нет, анализы на глистов от младших классов мы вам сегодня уже отправили. Ну кал, естественно! А сейчас, да тут старшеклассник хряпнулся во второй раз, потерял сознание, вот и звоню, если забор крови у него сделаю? Успеете сегодня в лабораторию отдать, успеете? Хорошо! Тогда я сразу к вам. Ладно, до скорого! 

Трубку бросили и обернулись ко мне, улыбаясь хищно глазами.

— Эй, Сергей, снимай трусы и животом на кушетку. Да не тушуйся ты так, знаешь сколько я задов повидала у таких сопляков, как ты! Вау, а у тебя страстная девушка! Ну, вот и все.

Мне вогнали укол в зад, а потом потрепали по волосам.

— Я тебе еще успокоительное поставлю, надо поспать, герой. Но сначала возьму кровь из вены.

— Успокоительное снова в зад?

— Да нет, в руку. У тебя и так там синяк на синяке. Словно по кочкам прыгал своей пятой точкой!

— Да не... они в длину сигают! Петруша как зверь гоняет всю неделю, — ухмыльнулся Женечка, заглядывая за занавеску. — М-да, Серега, и кто ж тебя так задом полировал! И главное, почему?

— Я пару раз падал на планку края песочницы, когда прыгал первые разы...

Покраснел я, чувствуя, как медсестра заставляет меня перевернуться на спину и перетягивает жгутом руку. Укол в плечо я ощутил уже краем сознания, почему-то и без успокоительного тянуло провалиться в сон.

***

Проснулся я от того, что кто-то меня вжимает властно в постель, наваливаясь сверху, по-хозяйски сдирая простынь с вспотевшего тела и трусы с многострадального зада.

Я вяло задергался. Сказывался укол, но голос Олега зашипел:

— Не дергайся, Варвара упорхнула с Женькой твои анализы отвозить в больницу. И мы здесь одни.

— Тебе чего нужно? Извращенец! — зашипел я ответно, понимая, что тело ни к черту не слушается, мышцы вялые. Да и сам я как не живой, вернее слишком расслабленный, студень студнем.

— Надеюсь, сегодня ты не обосрешься. Как тогда!

— Не полезешь ко мне в жопу и не обосрусь! — зарычал я, но меня не слушали, задрали обнаженную попу вверх, поставив на широко разведенные дрожащие колени, да так, что головка члена болезненно пропахал по белым простыням. 

Черт! У меня же стояк! 

На этого кретина?

Убейте меня кто-нибудь.

Я глянул между разведенных своих ног, и вид возбужденного своего достоинства меня не обрадовал.

Хотя хорошо, хоть не импотент. Нашел я единственное положительное во всей этой долбанной ситуации. И не девка – не залечу от этого придурка.

— Твой член более откровенный и честный. Что тут у нас? Ба! Ну надо же! Вазелин «студенческий»! Анахронизм какой-то? Могла бы и лубрикант держать, коль трахается с нашим Женечкой.

— Женя и Варвара? 

Охнул я от проникновение в зад сразу двух пальцев, обильно смазанных вязким и холодным.

— Угу, а вот гандоны у них тонкие. Да и без них с тобой лучше! Ты такой там жаркий и открытый. И всего-то во второй раз, даже не верится. У тебя прирожденная жопа гея-пассива, Серега. Так что смирись!

— Да пошел ты! — зашипел я, чувствуя, что мне вставляют третий палец. — Сам-то ты натурал, что ли, после всего этого?

— Я - экспериментатор! Девки трахать в жопу не дают, да и без гандонов тоже. Я на Светке три дня назад презерватив порвал. Прикинь, слил внутрь, так она мне чуть яйца не открутила, — начиная подтрахивать меня сзади пальцами.

— Уволь меня от подробностей! — охнул я от того, что мне задели внутри что-то эдакое, поднявшее тягучую сладкую волну, а сам пожалел, что Светка не завершила свое начатое праведное дело. Этот бы козел на меня бы не вскочил.

— Ревнуешь? — хихикнули, убыстряя темп.

— Еще чего!

— Но тебе же нравится, ты такой податливый и милый. Знаешь, с тобой я не против экспериментировать хоть каждый день. Только не срись больше на меня и не блюй.

— У меня просто сил нет. Варвара что-то вколола, прежде чем уйти, - зашипел я в ответ.

— Так вот почему ты такой спокойный, как танк? И такой покорный. Хотя, хм-ммм, мне нравится!

Как вдруг послышался стук во входную дверь, и мне зажали распахнувшийся было рот.

— Серега, это я! Я тебе вещи принес.

Послышался встревоженный голос Мишки. И Олег, зараза, специально убрал руку с моего рта, а потом, вынув пальцы из моего ноющего зада, нажал своей текущей головкой на красный многострадальный анус. Я закусил край подушки и заскреб руками по простыни.

— Я остановлюсь в тебе, а ты ответь, чтобы валил домой. Ведь ты не хочешь, чтобы он увидел тебя в таком виде и подо мной? — зашептали мне влажно на ухо, откровенно шантажируя.

Олег замер в моем полыхающем естестве, и я, проглотив боль, смог ответить срывающимся голосом.

— Миша... Спасибо... Вещи оставь у дверей и иди домой, мне сказали поспать... тут...

— Ты уверен? Может, тебя подождать? И голос у тебя какой-то странный. Ты где?

Дернули одну из занавесок, слава Богу, не моего закутка.

— Миша... — Я сжал челюсти до боли, так как этот козел поддел меня бедрами, поторапливая с развязкой. — Я обнажен, не ходи сюда!

— Да ладно тебе, чего я такого не видел? Или сильно так ободрался? — заметил Михаил, но дальше искать за занавесями не стал. — Хочешь, я с Олегом поговорю, чтоб тебя больше не дергал? Он вообще-то парень неплохой, только на тебя чего-то взъелся.

— Ага, поговори.

Я скосил глаза через плечо на злобно лыбящегося мне Олега и еле сдержал стон, снова сцепляя зубы на пахнущей от хлорки ткани от его очередного плавного качка бедрами. Мои ягодицы сжали до синевы, напяливая до упора на свой полыхающий член. 

Вот, сука! Блять! Я ж сейчас заору на весь блок!

— Понимаешь, он это... со Светкой недавно порвал, может, из-за этого такой бешеный в последнее время. Но он же, ты же знаешь, найдет себе следующую девицу не сегодня, так завтра. Начнет трахаться и снова будет веселым и беззаботным!

— Понимаю... Ты иди, меня от укола в сон клонит, до завтра.

— Ага, давай, пока!

Мишка хлопнул дверью, мне даже показалось как-то расстроено, как я услышал сзади откровенный ржач.

— Ну, ты и мастер заливать. Значит веселым и беззаботным? Ха, а ведь Мишка прав! Я нашел себе очередную девку-сучку. Тебя, Серега! Ты будешь моей шлюхой! Понял? — наращивая такой темп, что меня затрясло от сплава боли и внезапно наливающейся похоти. Боже, неужели я и правда похотливый такой? Гей и пассив?!

Ведь он к моему члену и не прикоснулся особо, а у меня стоит вообще железно, даже болезненно. А когда Олега задевал во мне что-то эдакое, так вообще перед глазами расцветали звезды, а тело непроизвольно в конвульсиях само начинало насаживаться на его обжигающий елдун.

— Да ни за что! — огрызнулся я.

Быть чей-то девкой-давалкой? Да еще и в жопу? Я ж мужик! 

Я попытался поерзать под ним, дабы потереться распаленной головкой о край грубой простыни и, слив по-быстрому, получить нужную разрядку.

— Ха, врун! — Мне снова, как текущей сучке, прикусили загривок зубами и оттянули член к себе назад, больно пережав над опухшими яйцами. — Просто так я тебе не дам слить. Пока умолять не будешь! И запомни, Мишка - мой друг, не твой. Так что не перетягивай его драгоценное внимание на себя.

— Так и трахай его, коль так ко мне ревнуешь, — огрызнулся я, прикусив нижнюю губу до крови.

— Он меня в этом плане не интересует, а вот ты... Ох! Ну и страстный же ты, лучше любой девки. И такой искренний, во всяком случае твое тело.

Он опять пережал мне член, чувствуя, что я на грани, снова наращивая сзади толчки и амплитуду. Но четвертый раз у него не получилось, я слил даже через адскую боль пережатого его рукой своего пениса. И потерял сознание от бессилия. 

Оргазм, перевозбуждение и успокоительный укол - все вместе накрыло меня спасительной темнотой.

Очнулся я от хихиканья Варвары и нежного трепа Женьки. Любовная парочка вернулась обратно. Я бегло оглядел себя и от удивления распахнул глаза вовсю ширь. Олег убрал все следы нашего секса как с меня, так и с кровати, застелив кушетку новой простынкой. Как будто его и не было, и только снова болящий, свербящей тягучестью, мой бедный зад говорил о том, что секс таки был. Да и загривок сводило от новых укусов этого сраного кобеля.

Вот черт, этот говнюк так просто не отстанет.

***

Мишка все-таки ждал меня на крыльце школы.

— Я ж говорил, не жди.

— Мне не в тягость! Идти домой все равно по пути. Тем более Олег куда-то сдриснул, не предупредив меня. Я понимаю, его до сих пор пытается вернуть Светлана. И это сильно напрягает. Но мне кажется, тут что-то еще, — поведали задумчиво мне и, видя, как меня снова ведет и шатает, уже по-знакомому забрали сумку на плечо и, обняв за талию, повели домой.

— Знаешь... Олег в детском садике влюбился в мальчика. Кто мог подумать, что его первая настоящая любовь будет голубой, а теперь такой бабник. Трахает все, что движется, и имеет между ногами пизду, — хмыкнули мне под боком.

— Мальчика? — уже не удивился я особо, так это у него с детства, значит, такие заскоки.

— Ага! Это в садике было. У нас с Олегом родаки в одной организации раньше работали, посему им квартиры давали новые в одно и то же время, в одних и тех же домах. И вот в очередной переезд в садике не то «Три дубка», не то «Три сосенки», я и не помню точно, был один мальчик. Очень светленький. Сначала вся группа посчитала его девочкой...

Мне, честно, было как-то все равно, вот только цифра «три» в названии садика настораживала. Я когда-то тоже ходил в садик, в названии которого было не то «Три поросенка», не то еще какая-то хрень. Мы тогда здорово мотались из угла в угол. Сначала жили в разных общагах, а потом отец получил однокомнатную квартиру, а через год сразу трехкомнатную. Вот и получилось, что садиков у меня было не то пять, не то шесть.

— Чего так? Мальчика с девочкой всем скопом перепутать?!

— Хм-ммм, он бантики носил в волосах, — ввели меня в такой ступор, что я мысленно простонал.

У моей сестры Лизки была такая заморочка, которая портила конкретно мне все детство. Она хотела себе сестренку, посему наряжала меня в свои старые платья, когда не видели родители, вязала бантики и тащила гулять, представляя меня всем как свою сестричку.

— Ты тоже в тот же садик ходил? — Я сузил глаза на улыбающемся, задумчивом лице.

— Ага! Мы даже с Олегом пару раз из-за него подрались. Он орал, что женится на нем, а я, что ни за что, только через мой труп. Ибо хотел жениться на нем сам! Мальчик и правда был красивым, намного привлекательнее любой нашей девчонки, а главное - спокойный, не вредный и не крикливый. Без претензий. Да, он тогда нам всю группу переполошил. Даже воспитательница ругалась с его родителями, чтобы те не делали ему хвостики и подстригли.

Я помнил себя до пяти лет очень смутно, но из-за меня парни в детстве дрались часто, чем выводили Лизку из себя. Ибо на нее никто не обращал особого внимания. Мне кажется, что именно поэтому она перестала меня рядить как девочку и наконец-то отстала. Но вот ни Мишку, ни Олега я не помнил. Да мало ли кому бантики повязывали в детстве старшие дуры-сестры?

— И как, подстригли? — всплыл я из своих воспоминаний.

— Не знаю, они переехали. Держи! У меня еще тренировка, так что давай, до кровати доползешь сам.

Мне отдали сумку и легонько подтолкнули к крыльцу дома, а я на ватных ногах еле-еле дополз до квартиры, где меня встретили неугомонные женщины нашего семейства, братишка же Валька пока был еще в школе на продленке.

— Мам? — Я пытался не уснуть на кухне, но вопрос не дали закончить, перебив:

— Что-то ты слишком вялый и мятый, какой-то весь ободранный, подрался, что ли, опять? И эта записка от медсестры о том, что у тебя взяли анализ крови. Поставили два укола: от столбняка и...

Записку покрутили, пытаясь прочитать нечитабельный почерк медсестры. Но, как и у всех медиков, почерк был разборчив только для их братии, но никак не для простых смертных.

— Нет, на физкультуре упал, — прошептал я, укладываясь взлохмаченной головой на согнутые локти.

— Сначала в душевых, теперь на физре! Что с тобой происходит? — Мама была обеспокоена в край. — Не скажешь, отцу пожалуюсь. Уж он тебя тогда возьмет в оборот!

Отец был у нас крепким таким по жизни мужиком, суровым, но справедливым. Наказывал только за дело. И то чаще попадало Лизке, как самой из нас всех трех его детей шебутной.

— Говорят, болезнь роста... — зевнул я.

— А ты витамины пил, что я давала? — нависли надо мной.

— Пил, и кальций тоже...

— Если хочешь спать, то ложись в постель!

— Я и есть хочу, только сил нет, — пожалился я, а потом постарался завершить тот вопрос, с какого начал. — Мам, я в садик в детстве ходил со странным названием не то «Три дубка», не то «Три медведя»...

Начал я, как на кухню ввалилась бодрая сеструха и перебила меня вновь.

— «Три Тополька»!

— Ну, был такой садик, и что? — усмехнулась мама, а потом задорно рассмеялась, подмигивая мне. — Тогда из-за Лизаветы мне пришлось много краснеть и все объяснять. Почему ты в платье и с бантиками в голове! А чего вспомнил-то? Там, кстати, у тебя настоящие рыцари были, вернее «женишки»! Вот не думала и не гадала, что у моего сына будет столько поклонников мальчишек. Лизка, помнишь, как ты потом ревела и жаловалась, что Сережка мальчишкам больше нравится, чем ты?

— Помню! — буркнула сестрица злобно и, налив себе чаю, сбежала от нас из кухни от щекотливого разговора.

А я похолодел внутри, буквально покрываясь ледяным панцирем, вот только не говорите мне, что я первая любовь Олега.

— Особенно два было неугомонных. Я, конечно, плохо помню, давно это было. Но у одного мальчика были слишком уж синие глаза. Как у твоего одноклассника, что недавно к тебе приходил с Николаем, тот, что более утонченный. А вот второй парнишка, что дрался с ним из-за тебя в садике, какой-то был вечно хмурый, худой и забитый... Так чего спросить-то хотел?

— Ничего, — выдавил я из себя и на ватных ногах потащился в постель, есть уже особо не хотелось.

***

Утром Мишка снова ждал у подъезда.

«Он что теперь мою сумку будет вечно таскать?» — подумал я хмуро и попытался вспомнить Мишку хотя бы в девятом классе. 

А ведь верно, Михаил до десятого был самым мелким и забитым среди нас всех и вечно нахохленным как воробей. Это потом он за полгода вымахал и как его старшие братья развернулся во всю мощь своих плеч.

— Привет! Знаешь, я вчера Олега так и не нашел.

— Ничего, сегодня поговоришь, — буркнул я, сумку у меня не забрали, видя, что я более или менее сносно стою на ногах и очень хмурый.

— Как боевые ранения?

«Х-ммм, смотря какие», — подумалось тупо. 

Зад не просто болел, его саднило постоянно, и мне было до сих пор не по себе из-за того, что мышцы периодически ни с того ни с сего продолжали там невольно сокращаться. И вызывали к моему страху не только болезненные ощущения, но и острые похотливые желания. 

Черт, дожил.

Томление в жопе! Я и правда шлюха какая-то. 

— Как видишь, — прервал я развал своих мыслей и попытался сосредоточиться хотя бы на чем-то другом, постороннем.

— На лицо вроде даже ничего. Только нос покоцан, а как конечности?

— Передвигаю.

— И то хлеб! Знаешь, Светка задолбала по телефону уже и меня. Олега куда-то сдриснул, наверняка к своей новоявленной крале, а меня теперь достают. И Маринка пилит из-за тупой девчачьей солидарности. Я уже готов и ее послать к черту, а ведь только встречаться начали. И Олегу бы вломить в рыло за такой балаган, — пожалились басом.

— Олег всегда был таким – текущим и блудливым кобелем, они же все знают на что идут. И все равно лезут упорно на его член! — вздохнул я под боком тяжко. — Никогда такого понять не мог.

— А чего тут понимать, он знает как ухаживать и чего бабы хотят. Я не раз видел, как у него ловко выходит, практически любая через несколько минут готова ноги раздвинуть. И потом, когда ему еще интересно, он очень галантен и предприимчив, угадывает любой каприз прелестницы с полувзгляда. Как будто мысли их читает. Мне до него далеко! Я простой, как оглобля неотесанная, только членом и вышел.

К нам из боковой аллеи вылетела бледная Светлана. И что с сочной бабой произошло? Буквально за несколько дней вся померкла, выцвела, как шкафная моль.

— Ой, Мишенька? А Олежку не видел? — заглянули в глаза так преданно и сжали огромные ручищи замершего рядом со мной высокого парня.

— Нет, со вчерашней физры. Как в воду канул, а что?

— Да нет... так... мне поговорить с ним надо... очень.

— Свет, может, перестанешь перед ним унижаться? Он этого не стоит точно, и потом, что, других парней, что ли, мало? — покачал головой сокрушенно гигант.

— Что ты понимаешь? Орясина деревенская! В настоящей любви! — широкие ладони оттолкнули и отшатнулись от нас, покусывая губы и заламывая руки. — Что, себя предлагаешь?

— Нет, я не сплю с бывшими девушками своего близкого друга, — огрызнулись, видно, на «Орясину».

— А кого, его, что ли? Да он сам как девка, трансвестит недоделанный! 

Теперь досталось и мне скопом. И Светка, окинув нас убийственным взглядом, улетела прочь.

— М-да... Такой ненормальной у Олега еще не было! Знаешь... «Орясина» по сравнению с «Трансвеститом» звучит почти комплиментом, — усмехнулись мне криво, но, видя, что я не настроен на развитие этой темы, поинтересовались. — Слушай, Серый, я вот подумал тут... Может, ты девственник? Поэтому с бабами тушуешься. Если так, могу пару советов дать. 

Я посмотрел на этого «мыслителя» убийственным взглядом. Ха, девственник! Мальчик, по сравнению с тобой, я уж точно не девственник. Особенно в жопе! Ну не скажешь же ему, что вчера, когда он говорил со мной в медблоке, меня трахал его же потерянный друг.

— Я не девственник, — отрезал я скупо.

— Прости, лезу не в свое дело. А Светку не слушай, у нее все, кто не восхищается ее прелестями, либо пидоры, либо трансвеститы, — попытались наладить утерянное доверие.

— Значит я пидор! Так как у меня на нее точно не встанет.

— Ну, с таким подходом я тоже в этой же категории!

Рассмеялся Михаил. А я снова обалдел: Мишка смеялся редко, и смех у него был громким, широкомасштабным, как и сам он весь. Но очень притягательным и заразительным, я и сам не заметил, как стал улыбаться в ответ.

— Смотрю, у вас тут веселье! И по какому поводу?

С забора спрыгнул недовольный Олег. 

Черт, вот только его тут и не хватало для полного счастья. Внизу живота отозвалось молниеносно только от синего взгляда его похотливых глаз, а от бархатистого голоса пробежала волна, поднявшая волоски на загривке конкретно дыбом.

Блять... Полный пиздец! А ведь я его хочу.

Вернее, мое тело хочет его тело.

Мрак...

Отрицать очевидное полный идиотизм. Но и ложиться под этого пиздюка ради исполнения своих похотливых желаний я не хотел. Мужская гордость не позволяла. Да я быстрее под Мишку прыгну, чем под этого говнюка.

— Светка тебя искала, герой-любовник! — оскалился Мишка на Олега, хватая его за грудки.

— Зачем? Я с ней порвал, — Олег даже сопротивляться мощным ручищам не стал, повис податливым кулем над землей в тисках друга.

— Это ты так думаешь! Меня Маринка вчера запилила вместе с ней. Я и не знал, что они так близки друг с другом. Так что, если ты сегодня же не поставишь все с ней точки над i, я тебя в унитаз твоим смазливым рылом окуну и буду держать под водой до тех пор, пока пузыри пускать не начнешь среди плавающего дерьма! — рассвирепел Михаил.

— Понял я, понял, пальчики-то разожми, а то труп окунать придется, а мертвые, как ты знаешь, пузыри не пускают!

Олег явно знал повадки своего друга. И его тактика «не сопротивления» сработала. Мишка, когда ему не перечили, остывал быстро.

— А я смотрю, у вас тут полная идиллия? Решил Серегу своей женушкой сделать, коль Маринка надоела? — съязвили, потирая придушенную шею.

— Олег! — рыкнули сбоку и отвесили так по Олеговой голове, что даже я вжал свою в плечи. Было ощущение, что черепок этого синеглазого придурка разлетится на куски.

— Мне насрать, что у вас со Светкой не так, но если меня снова достанут - я тебя самого своей женой сделаю! — рассвирепел в Мишке настоящий зверь, и он влегкую послал своего дружка одним движением руки прямо в крапиву и, скалясь, навис над ним. — В общем, ты понял. И заметь, это полностью в интересах твоей особо смазливой, засранистой жопы!

Олег из кустов глянул на нас обоих затравлено, а потом, подняв ручки, как таракан, которого перевернули кверху лапками, и дурашливо запищал:

— Хорошо-хорошо! Я все понял!

— Пойдем Серега, а то я точно убью этого клоуна!

И меня потащили прочь, к зданию школы.

***

— Я тебе говорил! Не стой между мной и моим другом!

Олег дернул меня на себя, в подсобку, где было куча швабр, ведер и прочего.

А ведь я как жопой чуял, не стоило идти этим путем. Меня попытались облапать, чем еще больше вывели из себя, так как тело тут же отреагировало однозначно – «ура, трахаться»! И слишком уж быстро «завиляло» тем хвостом, что у меня спереди.

— Да пошел ты!

Я лихо вывернулся из его рук и отправил прямиком в школьный инвентарь. Ведра загремели гулко, громко и посыпались сверху на этого «Короля Школы». Я ему не Светка и не Дашка, не Маринка, не Наташка. Нашел себе девку-дырку! Дешевую давалку!

— Черт! Я и забыл, что ты не баба.

Охнули из-под ведра, снимая с головы половую тряпку и сексуально лыбясь.

— В любой момент могу напомнить. Обращайся, если что!

— Эй, погоди! Я с тобой еще не закончил!

Но я слушать не стал, захлопнув дверь кладовой и задвинув засов, и подумал – пусть остынет. Посидит до вечера в темноте, поразмышляет. Все равно тетя Вася, дородная баба по полному старинному имени Василиса вечером полы будет мыть после второй смены. Может к тому времени отвянет, и не полезет более.

По двери изнутри забарабанили кулаками. Да все без толку, дверь была обшита железом, хер выбьешь, да и для разгона в кладовой места не было.

— Серега, выпусти! Козел!

— Знаешь, из нас двоих ебливый козел это ты. Бывай, не скучай, и привет тете Васе!

Рассмеялся я, выходя из этого узкого коридора, и снова наткнулся на рыскающую в тишине опустевшей в пересменку школы Свету.

— Ты? — схмурили брови.

— Я! — расплылся я похабно в улыбочке. — Да, если что, твой ненаглядный в подсобке с ведрами. Если ты его ищешь!

— Чего? — зашипела фурия в виде Светланы. — Он с кем туда залез? С Ольгой, да? Она, сука, по нему уж какой год сохнет. Жопастая дура!

— Э-эээ?! У-уууу... — Как я начал, так и закончил, как тут все запущенно.

Меня даже слушать дальше не стали. Что ж, Олегу я обеспечил шикарное времяпрепровождение, пусть развлекается. Ну не с тетей Васей же ему трахаться в конце концов, даже я не такой извращенец. Я всунул голову в пустынный гулкий коридор и услышал отдаленно ругань. Светкину, Олега и громыхание железных ведер.

Что ж, процесс пошел. А мне пора было делать ноги.


	3. И  вот кого тянули за язык?

Николай надулся на следующий день сразу после уроков. По окончании нудной физики расходились неохотно, медленно складывая учебники и тетради.

— Ты в последнее время все с Михаилом и Михаилом, как жена с мужем!

И этот туда же.

— С чего это? — насупился я.

— С того! Он уже с Олегом вообще не разговаривает.

— Эге-гей! И кто у нас тут ревнует? — Мишка навис своей массой на более хрупком Кольке, вызывая у него пучение глазок и вывалившийся язык.

— И кто у нас ГЕЙ? — обобщив слова Мишки по-своему нарисовался, как из ниоткуда, рядом с обнимающимися парнями чертяга Олег.

На «Гея» притих весь гомонящий наш класс. Как-то все притухли, заозирались, поганенько лыбясь и шушукаясь.

— Я не гей! — возмутился затравленно из-под тушки давящего Михаила Колька.

— Тогда пойдем от обратного. Как в математике. Я не гей, ты не гей, Михаил тоже - я ручаюсь! И остается у нас только... — протянули масляно, строя откровенно глазки мне в полной тишине классной комнаты. 

Вот только ляпни, идиот. Урою!

— СЕРЕЖКА! — на весь класс раздался веселый детский громкий голос от дверей.

Черт, Валька, а тебе-то чего надо?

Класс заржал дружно, громко, под очередную подъебку их любимчика – Короля:

— Устами младенца! — осклабились особо погано.

Я зыркнул на Олега так хмуро, как только мог, и, забрав сумку, подошел к младшему брату, по пути растолкав Мишку и Николая, ибо те своими зажималовками загораживали мне весь проход.

— Чего тебе?

— Мамка сказала не ходить в продленку на этой неделе, а после уроков с тобой сразу домой, — заявили радостно лыбясь.

Из нас всех троих Валька был самый солнечный и бойкий на язык. Черт, теперь маман решила, что Валентин просто обязан присмотреть за приболевшим старшим братишкой. Нашла кандидатуру.

— Я не болен, можешь идти в продленку.

— Раз мать сказала, значит я обязан проводить тебя домой, — уперлись рогом, вперивая в меня свои карие глазищи. Такие похожие, как и у Лизки, круглые, открытые - в отца.

— Ух, ты! Какая Зайка! Ты откуда такая Лапа? — Олег и не думал упускать такую бесплатную развлекаловку. 

Хотя тут же рядом с ним нарисовался хмурый Михаил, а с другого бока от меня подтянулся красный после неравной борьбы с ним Николай.

— Ты, дяденька, что? ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ?!

Валька на «Зайку» ухом не повел, особенно четко на весь покатывающийся класс отчеканил последнее слово. А потом, в приступах ржача толпы учеников, что окружила нас всех, жаждя продолжения этого полного бреда, продолжил, склонив игриво голову набок:

— ЗООФИЛ, да?

У Олега задергался глаз, он недоуменно посмотрел на схватившегося за живот Мишку и бордового от приступа смеха Николая. А потом на белого хмурого меня.

Я чувствовал, как кровь от моих щек отлила, и мне стало конкретно дурно. Олег не знал на кого напал. Валька был еще той заразой, и мне иногда думалось - хорошо, что этот бесенок - мой родной братишка. Так как под его подъебки и разводы я, в отличие от всех остальных, никогда не попадал из-за братской всеобъемлющей любви ко мне.  
Даже Лизке доставалось от его щедрот и острого не по годам языка.

Олег этого не знал. Он протянул руку к каштановым вихрам и попытался похлопать по голове Вальку. Как бы говоря – хорошая детка.

Полный кретин.

Протянутую руку отследили, как ядовитую змею, круглым шоколадом глаз, а потом убили наповал:

— А еще гомосексуалист с педофильным уклоном! РУКИ УБРАЛ!

Олег дернулся от звонкого голоса в сторону, налетел на рыдающего от смеха Мишку и сузил не по-доброму на меня глаза.

— Валя, идем! — Я понял, балаган надо сматывать, причем по-быстрому.

Кабы чего не вышло.

— Коля, ты с нами?!

— Ага! Ну, ты, блин, Валентин, даешь, — пристраиваясь за мной следом. — Я и забыл, какой ты у нас начитанный.

Но Олега вдруг понесло.

Он подлетел к моему братишке и, схватив того за шкирдяк с шипом «Убью мелкую Заразу!», поднял в воздух.

Я же говорю - полный лох.

— НАСИЛУЮТ!

Валька как девчонка завизжал на весь класс да так, что окна зазвенели, а окружающие нас одноклассники все без исключения схватились за резанувшие уши. А Валька меж тем после ударной звуковой волны зафинтилил в пах Олегу своей новой кроссовкой и в глаз острым кулаком.

Олега, охнув, отпустил природное бедствие, шипящее на нем рассерженным котом.

— Эй, ты, дядя! Я тебя запомнил! Полезешь ко мне или к моему любимому братику - пожалеешь, — а потом пропел нежным девчачьим голоском, хлопая пушистыми длинными ресничками. — Серёженька, идем домой, а?

И, вцепляясь за мою руку, повел из кабинета сквозь стенающую от резкого приступа смеха толпу ребят.

— Точняк, этот от соседа! — проржался Мишка, крича мне вслед. — Серега, до завтра!

***

На следующий день Олега выкинули с уроков. Мало того, что он, как пояснил Мишка, из-за недотраха связался с Ольгой, так еще комментировал все девчачьи разборки, которые разъяренные девы устроили на всех переменах, включая и сами уроки.

Физик поступил как самый умный - просто выгнал со своего урока причину. И тут же устаканил девок-дур. Учитель после разборок с девушками, прежде чем начать урок, прошел по ряду и остановился взглядом на мне.

— Сергей, меня попросили, чтобы ты срочно зашел в медицинский блок, пришли твои анализы. Можешь прямо сейчас. Сумку потом заберешь.

Я вышел из кабинета и, не выходя из тупичка, замер, услышав приглушенные голоса. Кабинеты химии, физики и биологии у нас располагались в школе отдельно в специальном крыле, посему я не мог выйти из коридора в рекреацию, не миновав препирающихся.

Громкий голос принадлежал моему брату, а вот тихий и вкрадчивый - Олегу.

— Не слишком ли толстая книга для такой сопли, как ты?

— В самый раз!

Я выглянул - обычная картина, у братика была мания читать огромные книги, особенно словари и энциклопедии. А так как память у него удивительная, то Валька, как ходячий компьютер, мог цитировать некоторые, особо понравившиеся места целыми листами. Сейчас у него на ногах покоился увесистый Русский Толковый Словарь.

— Дядя, шел бы ты туда, куда хотел! — шикнули рассерженным котом.

— Эй-ей! Я хочу с тобой не ругаться, а поговорить по душам, — помахали перед носом ручками и хлопнулись рядом на подоконник поджарой попой.

— Зачем? — Вальку провести было не просто.

— Да так. Неужели, так сильно интересно? — кивнули на книгу заинтересованно.

— Почитай, и сам узнаешь. Хотя вам, дядя, с такими куриными мозгами не поможет уже ничего. Разве что полная пересадка оных! — отрезали, углубляясь в книгу.

— Суров, слышь, орел, я хотел с тобой поговорить о твоих родственниках.

— У меня нет цыплят в родстве, — буркнули вновь.

— Каких цыплят? — не поняли Валентина.

— А какой я тебе орел? То Зайка, то Орел! Вы уж решите кто я для вас, дядя: млекопитающее или птица.

«Млекопитающее» выговорили четко, по слогам.

— Черт! — ругнулся Олег. — Я тебя о семье твоей спрашиваю. Маме, папе... Сестре, там... и брате.

Особо делая ударение на последнее слово.

— Мама как мама. Папа как папа, – завели знакомую шарманку.

— Угу, сестра как сестра. Это я понял.

— Не-е! Ты точно дурак, дядя. Сестра – сука! У нее вечная течка круглые сутки. Может заберешь? Женишься, а? Она от тебя залетит и станет намного покладистей. Беременные обычно добреют! — поведал звонкий детский голос.

— Ай–ай! Такой умненький, а ругаешься, — поцокали языком, игриво склоняя голову.

— СУКА! — на всю тишину школы с продолжительным эхом в коридорах. — Признанное литературное слово, оно не ругательное и обозначает...

— Да знаю что оно обозначает! — вскипел Олег, а потом снова попытался в который раз остыть. 

Разговор с моим братишкой не из легких, он даже моего отца затыкает на раз-два. А ведь батя тоже любитель почитать и отнюдь не желтую прессу.

— Ох… Чего ты тут вообще сидишь? Один.

— Брата жду. А что? — посмотрели шоколадом глаз.

— Серегу? Ну, а он как? — попытали удачу. 

Нет, Олег точно с мозгами не дружит, ща тебе пропишут по-полной. Держись.

— Дядя, не пугай меня так! Ты что, и правда ГЕЙ? А я думал, тебе ВАГИНА моей сестры больше подойдет, чем АНУС Сереги! И потом, АНАЛЬНЫЙ вид секса противоестественен с точки зрения природы! — делая ударения на самые интересные с Валькиной точки зрения слова, которые эхом разнеслись по всему крылу.

Олег на «вагину» и «анус» скривился еще сильнее, а «противоестественен» вообще подвергло его в полный шок.

— А если, я серьезно? — пришли в себя от малолетнего гения.

— Если сам свой АНУС под моего брата подставишь - я не против. Но, если к нему в ЗАД полезешь, я тебя на всю школу знаменитым сделаю. Понял? «СЕРЬЕЗНЫЙ» ты наш!

Словарь захлопнули под носом у зазевавшегося Олега со звуком отменного пистолета. Тот дернулся и затылком ударился о раму стекла.

— Больно, черт! — схватились за токающие виски.

— Больно будет, когда тебя в ЗАД Серега отымеет. Бывай, ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ! — на многострадальную голову со всего маха опустили толковый словарь. И свалившемуся с подоконника Олегу помахали игриво ручкой, а, увидев выходящего меня, с визгом счастья повисли на шее.

— Сереженька! Он меня ДОМОГАЛСЯ!

— Ничего я не домогался, — просипели убийственно с пола.

— А еще тебя хочет ТРАХНУТЬ!

— Я уже в курсе, — выдохнул я и потащил Валентина подальше от Олега, в сторону медсестры, только мне их «интеллектуальных» бредней и не хватало.

***

Варя качала головой, объясняя мне прописные истины.

— У тебя низкий гемоглобин и повышенные лейкоциты. Это говорит об измотанности общего состоянии и внутренних воспалительных процессах. У тебя что-нибудь болит?

— Нет... 

А что сказать – жопа, ибо ее поимел своим членом один говнюк?

— Я направление дам тебе в больницу на общее обследование.

— Не пойду, — уперто, только мне не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь из врачей догадался, из-за чего у меня такой упадок сил. Вообще от стыда браво помереть можно будет. 

А если родители узнают... 

Мать...

Отец...

На отце меня конкретно передернуло, и я замотал усиленно головой.

— А тебя, герой, никто и не спрашивает! Вот, матери передашь.

Мне протянули направление и грозно предупредили:

— Я позвоню твоим родителям, так что терять не советую.

Валентин сидел молча на кушетке и, махая ногами, продолжал изучать толковый словарь. Он помахал медсестре, когда она отпустила наконец меня и, получив от нее сладкую пастилку витаминов, счастливо потопал вслед за мной.

— Матери скажешь? — начал он, жуя пастилку как жвачку и причмокивая языком. — Я б на твоем месте ее сжег. И перерезал телефонный провод.

— Отец починит, — покачал я головой.

— Так можно общий кабель. Чтобы всему дому, я знаю где и как! Недели две выиграем, — заметил конструктивно братишка, пиная свою свисающую практически до земли сумку ногами.

— Не стоит…

— Значит, в больницу. А ведь это неделя точняк!

— Нет, в больницу не пойду, в конце–концов, силком меня же они не потащат? Пообещаю хорошо питаться и побольше спать.

— Отец может... — вздохнули под боком, а потом спросили вкрадчиво, с ударением на второе слово и оповещая всю улицу: — Этот ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ настроен на тебя серьезно! Что делать будешь?

Бабки, что шли впереди, от такого ора вздрогнули и злобно зыркнули на нас, косясь из-под платков.

— Ничего. И тебя прошу, не вмешивайся, сам разберусь, — предупредил я братишку, таща его мимо хмурых старушек. 

А то, если ему что западет, все - кранты. Он всех первоклашек на ноги поставит. Ибо у Вальки среди своего потока авторитет был железный. И целый фан-клуб девчонок и ворох друзей-приятелей. А хор мальчиков-зайчиков, распевающих по всей школе, что Олег – гей...

И таскающийся везде за ним...

И сопливых девчонок с визжащими голосками на подпевке...

Боже, такое даже врагу не пожелаешь.

Просто будь с собой честен, ведь Олег заводит тебя, вернее секс с ним?

А? Серега! Тебе же в кайф, когда тебя и туда, да пожестче?

Иногда свое второе я хотелось придушить в зародыше. Но самое поганое заключалось в том, что можно убежать от кого угодно, но не от самого себя.

— Ладно, Сергей. Если он ко мне не полезет – жить будет. Но ты, если что - говори. Я ему устрою Вальпургиеву ночь!

***

Вечером пришел Николай.

— Чего это тебя ко мне домой притащило? Обычно хрен придешь!

Вопрос был праздным, и так было видно «Чего» Кольку принесло ко мне. Одного взгляда на парня, который пожирал глазами грудь моей сестры, было вполне достаточно. 

Лизка Николая своим вниманием ублажать и не собиралась. Сухо тыкнула пальцем в сторону моей комнаты с единственным словом:

— Проходи!

— Ну, там, это... — замялся Колька, взлохматив свои вихры, которые на концах выгорели до совершенно белого цвета, и шмыгнул облупленным носом.

— Коль, брось дурью маяться, Лиза из тусовок не вылазит студенческих. Сплошные потрахушки. Мать с отцом боятся, как бы диплом не запорола, все-таки пятый курс! Зачем ей такой салага как ты, если у нее ебалей пол-универа? — покачал я сокрушенно головой.

— Опытная женщина, — расплылись сладкой лужицей у меня в ногах. Николай сидел на полу, рядом со столом, за которым я делал домашку. — Ни черта ты, Серега, не понимаешь!

Ну да, куда уж мне.

В дверь снова брякнули. Звонок оповестил квартиру, что пришел еще один гость. И я, услышав радостные крики Лизки, содрогнулся. Только не Олег! Но это был Мишка, как всегда невозмутимый и хмурый.

Лизка провела его к нам, вешаясь на моем однокласснике так, что Колька совсем потускнел глазами и посмотрел на меня, мол, салага, говоришь?

А нам, прежде чем смыться с глаз, принесли плюшки, чай и шоколадные конфеты. Если бы не Мишка, шиш бы дождались такого сервиса. А потом еще и об Олеге выспросили все, что можно.

— Черт, — сплюнул я. — Опять Олег.

— М-да... На него бабы падки. Даже твоя сестрица запала, — буркнул хмуро Мишка, а потом добил: — Можно я у тебя переночую?

— Чего? — вытаращил я глаза вместе с Николаем.

— А можно я тоже? — тут же оттаял пораженный Колька.

— А ты с чего? Если думаешь, что Лизка тебя пустит к себе в постель, то обломись. У нее удар левой — просто вышиб мозгов. Так что не советую! — прорычал я. — Тем более у тебя квартира в соседнем подъезде, — а потом повернулся к Михаилу. — Случилось чего?

— Я порвал с Маринкой! Она приперлась на разборки ко мне домой, и пока ее отвлекал мой один старший братец, второй выпустил меня через черный ход и посоветовал переночевать у друга. Так как Марина настроена слишком серьезно, и это надолго.

— М-да... Серьезная баба, — Николай округлил глаза. — Устраивать скандал в чужом доме. Да при двух парнях, что старше ее...

— А чего к Олегу не пошел? — прервал я размышления вслух Николая, так как тот может свои рассусоливания затянуть надолго.

— А я и пошел, а там Ольга со Светкой на весь двор срутся. Да так, что мимо не прошмыгнешь. Вот и решил к тебе завернуть!

«У друга», — всплыло в голове некстати, да какой я Мишке друг? Так, приятели. Не более того.

— Хорошо, оставайся, — кивнул я ему.

— Я могу и на полу, если что... — обрадовался Мишка, но его перервал Колька.

— А я даже на коврик согласен. Тот, что у входа!

— Николай, ты идешь домой! И без пререканий. Понял?

***

Родители ночевки Мишки были не против, тем более это ведь он меня тогда притащил домой. Валька, вернувшись с вечерней прогулки с приятелями, сощурил на моего гостя свои глазищи, и началось...

— Ты друг того ИЗВРАЩЕНЦА?

— Валентин! Прекращай! — рыкнула прибежавшая на шум Лизавета.

— А что я такого сказал? — «Щенячьи глазки» были любимым оружием моего братишки, причем безотказным.

Ими похлопали профессионально, показывая свои длиннющие ресницы, а потом продолжили:

— Друг ИЗВРАЩЕНЦА — сам ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ!

— ВАЛЬКА! — вцепилась в него сестра. — Простите его, он еще маленький и ничего не понимает!

— Чего я не понимаю-то? Он для чего с братом в одной комнате спать собирается, а?

— Для чего? — ступила сестра.

— Чтобы трахаться! А парни это делают анально, через зад...

Лиза заткнула рот Вальке и потащила брыкающегося его прочь.

— Забавные у тебя родственнички, неужели такое в книжках пишут? 

Мишка посмотрел на резко побледневшего меня.

— Валька, кроме книг, еще и в интернете лазает по полдня. А там чего только не найдешь.

— Бедные ваши родители и Валькины учителя. Настоящие и будущие! — хмыкнули с великим пониманием. — Но интерес к сексу между половыми меньшинствами, это не слишком? Для его-то возраста.

— Я у него спрашивал как-то раз, почему это его заинтересовало. И он ответил знаешь что? — рассмеялся я на вытянувшееся лицо Мишки.

— Что?

— Его, оказывается, это заинтересовало чисто теоретически. Он знал как между парнем и девушкой, но вот как между парнем и парнем или между двумя девчонками... Это же, по его мнению, противоестественно! Вот и выяснил.

Мишка смерил меня взглядом и заржал.

— Мне б такого мелкого братишку, а то вечно я дома самый младшенький. Ну и как после выяснения? Не выдавал перлы или в геи не собирался податься?

— Да как тебе сказать... Просто выяснил. Сказал потом, что секс между разнополыми партнерами это более правильно чисто с природной точки зрения. Половые органы по конфигурации более приспособлены для этого. Но если настоящая любовь, то приемлемо и между однополыми.

— А-ааа? — у Мишки вообще рот открылся, челюсть рухнула на пол. — Он у вас в кого такой заумный?

— Я ж говорил, в соседа, — хмыкнул я. — А, если честно — в деда! У нас дедушка по отцу — профессор философии. Работает в Университете. Наверное, Лизку поэтому не вышибли еще пока из него за вечные прогулы. Валька вообще такой по жизни. Если ему что-то интересно — он в лепешку расшибется, чтобы узнать или решить задачу, а по достижении цели, резко теряет к этому интерес, ища что-то новое.

Замолчали.

— А еще у него вообще нет чувства стыда или смущения, — добавил я.

— Это я уже заметил. Так, куда мне? Давай, я на пол? — разложили дополнительный матрац.

— Нет, ты гость, так что на полу сплю я, — заверил я Мишку.

***

Ночью я замерз. Отопление в высотках еще не включили, и на ледяном полу меня откровенно стало трясти.

— Слушай, лезь сюда! Ты так зубами стучишь, что уснуть просто невозможно.

Мишка в темноте приветливо распахнул одеяло, и я забил на все моральные устои, так как промерз до костей. И кроме тепла ничего не хотелось.

— Черт! Да ты, как лед!

Меня подгребли к горячему боку и накрыли общим одеялом. От Мишки полыхало как от печки, и я тут же провалился в сон, чувствуя, что отогреваюсь.

***

Меня нежно гладили по груди, рукам, талии и животу. А потом стали тереться в районе попы чем-то особенно массивным и горячим.

Я распахнул от страха глаза. Это был не сон. Утренняя хмарь говорила о том, что еще слишком рано. По мне продолжали скользить руками и, постанывая сзади, стали выцеловывать шею. Я повернулся, как мог, в этих тисках и охуел.

Мишка спал и, видно по его выражению лица, в этом эротическом сне собирался кого-то трахнуть. Меня пригребли ближе и стали целовать. 

Блять!

Я забарахтался. По сравнению с Олегом, Мишка вообще непробиваемый медведь – десятитонная скала. Я и охнуть не успел, когда меня властно подмяли под себя, навалившись, и развели силком ноги в сторону, в промежность уперлось такое...

Нет... Его член во не взведенном состоянии нравился мне куда сильнее...

И как «ТАКОЕ» только в девок входит, он же у него конский!

А-ааа! А теперь «ЭТО» явно хотели ввести в меня.

Я забрыкался еще ожесточеннее под ним и, видно, все-таки разбудил. Мишка распахнул глаза, а потом спрыгнул с распластанного меня в сторону. Его член выпавший из семейников, закачался перед моим носом, завораживая крупной красной головкой.

— Пиздец! — ухнул я на это убойное зрелище, а потом быстро прикрыл свой пах, так как у меня тоже стояло и нехило от всех его зажималовок.

— Я не хотел, — прошептали басом, а потом протянули руку и прикоснулись к моей прохладной ладони. — Я тебя напугал, да?

— Немного. Знаешь, я как-то не привык, чтобы с утра ко мне лезли возбужденные мужики.

Мишка поднял мою кисть как в замедленном сне, а потом прижал к своим обжигающим губам.

Даже они были у него горячими и безумно мягкими.

— Мне не противно, если это ты...

— Чего? — обалдел я, а потом, вырвав ладонь, встал с кровати. — Я в душ! И не мели чуши.

Я вошел в ванную и, задвинув дверь, прошел в душевую кабину. Стояк ныл.

Блять, неужели у меня на каждого мужика встает? А я думал, только на Олега, хотя я не списывал так же со счетов элементарную проблему утреннего стояка. Но стояк стояку рознь, так болезненно раньше меня еще не донимало.

Включив воду, прошелся по всему стволу, смазав его жидким маслом для сухой кожи и попытался подрочить. Прежде это помогало. Но сейчас было что-то не так. Разрядка не приходила... Я, застонав, уперся лбом в холодный кафель.

Приехали!

Неужели?

Пришлось второй рукой скользнуть между ягодиц и протолкнуть вовнутрь два пальца на полную длину. Ноги задрожали и разъехались, и я со стоном опустился на пол душевой, поддрачивая одной рукой себя спереди и подтрахивая другой сзади. И вот когда я был уже на грани, то почувствовал чей-то убойный взгляд. Я поднял глаза и встретился с круглыми, как блюдца, горящими глазами Михаила.

Сегодня не мой день однозначно. Я забыл закрыть дверь в ванную на шпингалет, а этот кретин, не дождавшись, когда я вернусь, поперся за мной следом. Но самое ужасное, что в этот самый момент я слил, выгибаясь в экстазе и орошая струей прозрачное в кабинке стекло.

«Видел? А теперь вали отсюда, идиот!» — закричало мое второе я.

Но Мишка, стянул свои трусы, и покачивая стояком, отодвинув сдвижную дверь кабинки, зашел вовнутрь.

Я округлил свои глаза и забился в угол, отползая от него подальше.

— Я закрыл дверь, — сообщили мне глухо, а потом встали передо мной на колени и, протянув руку, коснулись полыхающей скулы. 

Боже, какой позор-то.

— Может, выпустишь меня? — прошептал я.

— И не подумаю. Я видел, что ты делал! И ничего более эротичного в своей жизни я не мог себе представить, — начал он, облизнув губы.

— Я парень! — взвился я.

— Который без стимуляции сзади не может кончить? Так, значит, ты все-таки предпочитаешь мужчин?! — масляно заметили мне. И я понял, что Михаил, как оказалось, совершенно другой человек. И вся его холодная внешность лишь маска, скрывающая настоящую суть.

Меня сграбастали и, притянув к себе, скользнули руками в анус.

— А ты не целка! Кто?

— Михаил, отпусти! — зашипел я. — Мне больно!

Но отпускать и не думали, а, разведя половинки, посмотрели на красноту, что до сих пор пурпурным кольцом окружала мой натруженный вход, перекинув меня как соломинку себе через колено.

— Так тебя тогда в душевой... Кто? — прошипел Михаил сквозь зубы, а потом быстро догадался: — Неужели Олег?

Я все-таки выскользнул из его лапищ, вернее мне позволили это.

— Давай встречаться?

Огорошили меня еще больше, чем до этого.

Я со страхом посмотрел на его налитый стояк и покачал отрицательно головой, мысленно прикинув, докуда он мне упрется. Выходило по самые гланды - точно.

— Ни за что.

— Дурачок, если постепенно, то привыкнешь, — огладили нежно свой крупный член, обрадовав меня долгоиграющими перспективами. — Можно и мелким дел наворотить по неопытности. Тем более, у Олега и не на много меньше моего. Разве не заметил? Мой просто толще! — хмыкнули мне в лицо.

— Зачем я тебе сдался!

— Ты меня возбуждаешь, — пожали плечами, пожирая глазами мое обнаженное тело. — Особенно то, как ты себя ласкал в своей попке. Ну а после того, как я узнал, что тебя трахал Олег, я просто с ума сойду, если не попробую с тобой.

— Ты же с бывшими Олега не трахаешься? — съязвил я.

— С бывшими — да, а с настоящими даже очень. Тем более, ты не баба!

— Чего? — обалдел я от такого расклада, только мне этого и не хватало.

— Того! Мы часто с Олегом делим одну телку на двоих. Меня заводит наблюдать, как он ебет их. Девки под ним просто с ума сходят, — заметили мне с таким спокойствием, что меня замутило. — Я люблю, когда мне баба сосет, а Олег тем временем трахает ее в пизду. Прикольно ротик натягивается в такт его толчкам!

— Прекрати, а то меня вырвет! — Я попытался сжаться в клубок.

А Валька был прав — друг извращенца сам извращенец. Ни убавить, ни прибавить.

– И я не собираюсь встречаться ни с одним из вас.

– А если с двумя сразу, Олег будет не против, – хмыкнули басом, а потом, встав с пола, рывком подняли на ноги. – Ты подумай, хорошенько. И спасибо за душ!

И меня оставили в кабинке с разметанными чувствами, под теплой падающей водой.

***

Сегодня была пятница и мало того, что ко мне пристали с утра, так еще и в школе обрушился на большой перемене Олег.

— Ты у него ночевал? 

Николай растрепал всему классу, как его вышибли из моей квартиры и не дали поприставать к аппетитной сестренке. А вернее — к ее отпадным дойкам.

— Да! И ты виноват в этом сам, всполошил трех баб. Я еле сбег от Маринки. А когда пришел к тебе, то наткнулся на Ольгу и Светку, — Мишку достать было весьма трудно, вернее невозможно. Он хмыкнул и с сознанием дела продолжил: — Мы спали в одной кровати, а еще я видел, что ты сотворил с его жопой. Придурок! Тебя бы так.

Олег побледнел, смотря на меня, а потом, схватив, притянул к себе, властно вжимая.

— Он мой.

— Да неужели? С каких это щей?

— Я его первый распечатал!

Весь это балаган был, слава Богу, на задворках в кустах. Вернее, за гаражами, где обычно старшеклассники курили и не всегда простые сигареты, прячась от учителей. И кроме нас троих, во время урока здесь не было ни души. Как я попал сюда между этими двумя? Спросите вы.

О! Очень просто, сам захотел посмолить и, завернув за угол, понял, что эта не лучшая идея на сегодня. Так как сразу налетел на них обоих.

— И что? По-моему, он от этого не в восторге? — начал Мишка, но я перебил их обоих, оперативно вставив локтем прижимающемуся к моей спине Олегу. Тот зашипел, отпуская.

— Я не вещь и не собираюсь принадлежать никому. Ни тебе, — взгляд на Мишку, а потом, переводя на синеглазого. — Ни тем более тебе, Олег.

Олега сощурил глаза, явно что-то соображая, а потом глянул серьезно на Мишку.

— Если поможешь его держать, дам трахнуть вторым.

— Заметано, — хмыкнули за мной и тут же скрутили.

— Отпустите, козлы! — заорал я, но мне тут же заткнули рот, затолкав в него сдернутый галстук. Вторым скрутили руки, связав их спереди. 

Если я Олегу противостоять один на один еще как-то мог, то против Мишки — даже одному было весьма сложно, тем более сразу им двум. 

— Класс!

Олега тут же сдернул с меня штаны и скомандовал:

— Ноги ему подержишь?

— Не вопрос! — пробухтели сзади и утянули меня вниз на землю, к себе на колени.

В четыре руки развели ноги и задрали высоко в стороны, держа практически на весу. Все мои взбрыки и мыки ни к чему дельному не приводили, а только распаляли их еще больше. Олег нырнул в кольцо моих рук, располагая их на плечах и, пристроившись, первым полез в зад.

— Возьми у меня из кармана лубрикант и подготовь его, идиот, — в Олега полетел тюбик со смазкой.

— Хм-ммм, так ты на это рассчитывал, дружище?

— Я не дурак, и тебя знаю как облупленного, и как оно со смазочкой?

— Сказочно! — хихикнул Олег и двинул в меня, сразу заполнив до упора. 

Меня затрясло от волны возбуждения, выгнуло, и я оросил от одного удара по своей простате Олегу лицо.

— Блядь! Шалава! Мишка, ты это видел? — облизнули со своего лица капли моей спермы.

— Видел, точно блядь!

Олег задвигал, яростно пронзая меня, но, кроме саднящего чувства неудобства, я боли, к своему стыду, не чувствовал. Более того, член снова поднялся, тугим древком забил по животу в такт яростным толчкам.

— Я освобожу рот, если не будешь кричать и звать на помощь. Так не будешь? — спросили меня, замирая внутри.

Я помотал согласно головой, воздуха через нос просто не хватало, и мне милостиво освободили рот. Я застонал в полный голос, но долго дышать и охать в такт толчкам не дали. Олег хотел целоваться, да и Мишка тоже. Он все время терся об меня сзади, пока Олега дотрахивал мою жопу. А когда Олег спустил, то тут же притянул меня к себе и, выгибая в талии, дал Мишке доступ к моему раскрытому заду.

Мишка был, и правда, больше, даже по сперме, смазке и растянутому да безобразия принять его было трудно. Из глаз полились слезы, Олег, их сцеловывая, шептал:

— Потерпи, он уже практически весь в тебе. Вот, видишь, все просто, если расслабиться.

А я практически заорал, когда Мишка сделал пару пробных толчков в моей жопе, а потом, усилив темп, стал вбиваться, практически при каждом толчке полируя то самое чувствительное место — простату, как недавно я вычитал по всемирной сети, заинтересовавшись, что ж у меня внутри задницы эдакого, что так не по-детски каждый раз выворачивает до фейерверков в глазах. Кричал я беззвучно в рот Олега, а когда почувствовал, как меня заполняют потоком спермы, судорожно сжимая мои бедра, выстрелил снова сам.

— Класс! Я тоже хочу его целовать!

Теперь я оказался в обнимку, лицом к Михаилу, а сзади меня принялся вновь полировать Олег.

— Блять, после Мишки ты просто девочка: такой там мягкий, ласковый и нежный. Так хлюпаешь!

Теперь из меня при каждом толчке хлестало их смешанное семя, но это парней не останавливало, а еще сильнее распаляло. Пока один терзал мои губы в жадном поцелуе, другой трахал, затем они менялись местами.

Меня перенесли глубже, к дальним гаражам. Так, чтобы на нас никто больше не налетел. И когда я уже был в полном невменяемом состоянии, не соображал кого целую, и кто меня ебет, послышался голос Светки, и она так кстати искала Олега. И этот самый факт прервал полировку моей пульсирующей задницы. Олег отшатнулся от меня, быстро приводя себя в порядок. Мишка обтер своей скинутой футболкой мой влажный зад, промокнул, а потом помог одеться. А только затем уже взялся за свои отброшенные штаны.

Меня сунули в руки к Олегу и прошептали:

— Уведи его, а я пока отвлеку Светку.

— Заметано. 

Меня жадно поцеловали. Сначала Мишка, а потом Олег. И потащили прочь по кустам от высокой фигуры.

— Я хочу домой, — выдавил я из себя, подволакивая ноги, они просто не сводились вместе.

— В таком-то виде? Воняющий спермой и потом? Да не бойся ты так, еще и полдень не наступил, идем ко мне. Примешь душ, переоденешь белье, я тебе свое дам, чистое. И потом тебя провожу!

Это, и правда, в тот момент показалось выходом, и я сдуру согласился.


	4. А как это бывает  у вас?

Квартира у Олега была шикарной и богатой, вернее это было пристанище его старшего брата. Меня провели по пустому дому, объясняя, что он на днях укатил в заграничную командировку вместе с семейством. И сразу потянули в ванную комнату, где включили горячую воду и щедро выдавили в ванную полбутылки шампуня.

— М-ммм, — Олег поймал меня в свои объятья, нежно прижал к себе и поцеловал мои истерзанные губы. — Их надо смазать, а то слишком заметно.

Теперь его объятья были настолько ласковыми и невесомыми. Неужели ему не хватило? Я задрожал в его руках, а он рассмеялся мне на ушко.

— Не бойся, я знаю, что ты устал, нас двоих выдержать тяжело. Но ебать тебя без гандонов этот что-то, полный улет. И теперь ты не срешься.

Срешься? Да чем срать-то, когда у меня до сих пор в заду их сперма плещется. Ей, что ли?

Меня стали раздевать, нежно оглаживая кожу и, прикусив возбужденные горошины сосков зубками, зализали укус. Блять, еще немного, и я снова стану возбуждаться.

Видно, и мне этого убойного порева не хватило.

— Он у тебя дернулся! Как мило.

Меня подтолкнули к угловой ванной, полной пены, и улыбнулись.

— Скоро Мишка придет, так что отдыхай, а я пока постираю твои вещи, через два часа будут как новые.

— Тебя что, так заводит, когда меня трахает Михаил? — хмыкнул я.

— Да, представь! Очень!

Я слышал, как Олег затолкал мои шмотки в стиральную машину, как она, тихо загудев, стала работать и, опустившись в пену по уши, ужаснулся.

Что я делаю?

Трахаюсь с двумя мужиками напропалую, подставляя им свой зад, и ловлю с этого дикий, безумный кайф.

Я точно сошел с ума. Тепло обволакивало, успокаивало и убаюкивало, а губы пощипывала мазь, которую мне нанес Олег, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Мишка пришел через полчаса и принес продукты из магазина. Я слышал сквозь дрему, как открыли дверь. Тем более двери в ванной комнате Олег оставил распахнутыми.

— Не проследили? – Голос Олега был взволнованным.

— Нет, но еле отвязался! Ольга открутит тебе яйца, когда узнает, что ты решил послать и ее. Вернее, замутил с ней только для того, чтобы порвать со Светкой.

— Да я ее даже не еб! — возмутился Олег.

— А вот это на тебя не похоже. Кстати, ты после порванного гандона проверился? И, надеюсь, не перезаражал нас с Серегой, — прошипел Михаил.

— Обижаешь! Конечно, все нормально. И более того — Светка не залетела!

— Прямо мировое счастье, надо же! — съязвил Михаил, а потом приглушенно добавил: — Как он?

— В ванной отдыхает. А что?

— Еще хочу, — просипели так жарко, что мне стало не по себе.

Я глянул под воду на раздвинутые свои ноги и уже не удивился своему налившемуся стояку.

— Ну, надо же. Похоже, наша похотливая деточка тоже не против!

Пены стало явно мало, и в прорехах Олег таки углядел мой налившийся стояк.

— Скучал, сладенький?

Ко мне скользнули в прохладную воду и, дернув затычку в ванной, включили горячий поток. Из-за занавеси показался Михаил, он уже был голым и снова со стояком. Покачивая этим мощным агрегатом, с достоинством залез к нам.

— Сейчас я первый. Он может тебе и пососать, — заметил Мишка. И, чувствуя, как я изгибаюсь в его руках, поставил на колени перед собой.

Олег сел на бортик ванны, раздвинул себе ноги, а потом со страхом у меня тихо спросил, видно, чтобы не слышал Мишка.

— Тебя не стошнит, как тогда, в душевых?

— Не знаю, — ответил я честно, но потянулся к Олеговой возбужденной головке и, лизнув на пробу, погрузил в рот. 

Сзади развели ягодицы и толкнулись вовнутрь, медленно, но верно раскрывая мой сжавшийся кишечник. Немного саднило, но было терпимо, тем более спермы в моем заду и смазки было еще хоть отбавляй.

— У тебя дырочка до сих пор от смазки сверкает. И там так пошленько хлюпает, прямо засасывает меня, — хмыкнул Михаил и, застонав, стал двигаться в моей тесноте, убыстряя ход. — Боже, теперь ты еще и уже, успел-таки сжаться своей нежной попкой.

Загривок начали целовать, оглаживая бока и заставляя сильнее работать ртом, скользя по возбужденному фаллосу своего друга языком и губами. Олег закатил глаза и пустился подтрахивать мое горло, придерживая за голову.

— Детка, ты полный улет! И чего я раньше на тебя не смотрел?

— А тебя бабы раньше так не доставали, ох-ххх! Сейчас солью! — хихикнул Мишка, взрываясь во мне потоком, а потом поднимая меня как игрушку в воздух и надевая мою раскрытую задницу на мокрый из-за слюны член своего балдеющего друга.

— Олега! Давай, я его придержу. Покатили!

Затем мы переползли на огромный трахадром. Вернее, меня перенесли туда на руках.

— Если ты позвонишь домой, тебе разрешат остаться? — Мишка спросил у меня, перебирая мои волосы после очередного бурного соития.

— Наверное, — прошептал я, двигаться не хотелось и откровенно не моглось. 

Тело качало на облаках настоящего блаженства, бля... Как говорится, дорвался до сладкого.

— Тогда, — мне сунули переносную трубку и прошептали: — Звони!

Дремавший Олег завозился под боком, услышав мое «Але!» и раскрыл глаза. А когда понял, что я звоню маме, полез опять мне в зад, поддрачивая опавший мой член.

Я еле объяснил матери где нахожусь, и что мы готовимся к занятиям по редкой книге. Тело снова заполыхало внутри, прося, чтобы его оттрахали. И когда мама, не задумываясь, отпустила с ночевой, я только успел положить трубку, как меня снова натянули.

Ночь была жаркой, ночь была влажной, в общем... ночь была...

***

Утром Мишка меня отнес на кухню, пока Олег дрых без задних ног в постели, и приступил к готовке жратвы.

— Ты точно не хочешь спать? И как наша попка?

— Да, точно. А по... — Я поперхнулся на слове «попка», соображая, что я несу вообще. — Все в порядке, только ноги собрать не могу, а так... Там все... пульсирует, но это даже приятно.

Черт! Пунцовею, как девица на выданье.

— Так как насчет встречаться с нами двумя?

Мишка, как заправский шеф повар, в фартуке на голое тело и в одних семейниках шуровал кастрюльками.

— И как ты это представляешь? — хмыкнул я, понимая, что просто так я от них теперь не отверчусь. Но эти ненормальные что, собираются мне сделать официальное предложение?

— Ну, очень просто, тем более мы и раньше близко общались, так что ни у кого вопросов не будет, да и подозрений тоже.

Они точно ебнулись на голову.

— Ты так думаешь? — усмехнулся я. — А как же ваши бабы? Да они первые пронюхают, что что-то тут не так. И достанется, в конечном счете, мне! Так что увольте, мне только совместного вашего ебнутого фан-клуба не хватало.

— Бабы — не спорю, проблема, но твой брательник намного сильнее меня пугает, чем все трахнутые нами с Олегом девки вместе взятые.

— Слушай, если тебя заводит как ебется Олег, а его как ты, может, просто будете трахать друг друга, и все? Проблем нет! А? И без посредника.

А вот что же будет, если мой маленький братик прознает про мои потрахушки? Мрак...

— Не пойдет. Мы оба активы, — усмехнулся моим словам Мишка. 

— Причем по бабам, и зачем я вам? Трахайте одну на двоих — очередную шлюху. У меня пизды нет, — вздохнул я тяжко.

– Пизды, говоришь? В пизду приходится лезть в гандонах, а в тебя можно и без них. И потом, мне не улыбается подставлять Олегу жопу, да и ему свою тоже. А вот ты весьма не против впустить нас туда обоих. Ты похотлив, как настоящая шлюха! По-блядски развратен, сексуален и в меру красив. Нас это заводит.

— Есть и другая проблема — Николай, — я попытался вновь найти не состыковку в его логике, что-то было не так, и мне это не нравилось. 

— Он-то причем, не такие вы и близкие друзья, — повернулись ко мне, доставая из микроволновки горячие бутерброды.

— Не друзья, а приятели. Причем, чем больше вы ко мне пристаете, тем больше он требует к себе внимания.

Мишка сощурил глаза и усмехнулся:

— Как я понял, ты не против нашей с Олегом близости. И тебя пугает только мнение окружающих? Баб, своего дружка и родственников!

— Можно подумать, ты в открытую хочешь заявить о том, что трахаешь парня? — огрызнулся я злобно, так как меня поймали с поличным и за яйца.

— Можно подумать, ты жаждешь выставить перед всеми то, что тебя пялят в зад два парня? И ты с этого ловишь дикий кайф? — огрызнулись ответно. — И ты прав, я не готов заявить всей школе, что хочу ебать тебя на пару с Олегом. Пока не готов!

— В случае с Олегом, это даже не пока, — вздохнул я тяжко, как меня сжали в ручищах и потерлись носом.

— Киска, Олег всегда такой! Он и с бабами-то не любит показывать свои отношения на публику. Они сами их выставляют. А с тобой будет еще больше шифроваться.

Чуть позже я позвонил домой снова и сообщил, что приду вечером, умалчивая тот факт, что мама разрешила остаться еще на одну ночь, если надо.

Второй такой ночи мой зад бы просто не вынес, а ведь еще нужно отоспаться. И хорошо, что завтра воскресенье. Если Олег выспался, продрыхав до двенадцати, Мишке для сна хватало и четырех часов, то я за эту ночь не спал и минуты. Ибо, пока отдыхал один, второй тусовался между моих ног, делая незамысловатые движения бедрами и глубинно пяля мой зад, вытрахивая его до самого дна.

Весь день парни приходили в себя, даже Олег не лез ко мне в трусы. Но периодически то тот, то другой сажали к себе на колени и ласково гладили по бокам, рукам, нежно целовали в шею, щеки, затылок, запястья, стараясь не оставлять следов, так как их и так было предостаточно. Мы провалялись до пяти, посмотрели несколько боевиков по видаку, поели. Мишка готовил вкусно и сытно. А мне подкладывали самые смачные куски и кормили с рук.

Ну, прям настоящие принцы. Так галантно ухаживают, как за любимой девочкой.

Да вот только я не девушка и вряд ли любимая.

И вот в этом я как раз и понял несостыковку моего к ним отношения и их ко мне.

Кто я для них? Так, удобная секс-игрушка, которая точняк не залетит, даже если спермой заполнить по самые уши.

А они для меня... Два крепких члена, готовых ебать меня без перерыва? Не спорю, удобно! Без всяких там чувств, каждая сторона получает то, что хочет.

Но в этих отношениях все-таки было что-то не так. И что? Я пока не мог уловить.

В шесть я стал собираться. Одежда была чистой и выглаженной (в квартире оказалась сушка с эффектом глажки – весьма удобная вещь), да и на ногах я стоял уже довольно сносно. Хотя до сих пор по кишечнику проходили приятные волны, вызывающие истому и блаженство.

— Я тебя провожу, — начал Олег.

— Я сам дойду, тем более еще светло, — я одевался по-спартански под взглядом двух пар голодных глаз. — И потом, я не хочу напороться в твоей компании на рыскающую в округе Светку! А в твоей — на Маринку! Извиняйте, парни, но я не девушка, и провожать меня не надо.

Мужики переглянулись, видно переваривая мой наезд по поводу бегающих за ними озабоченных баб, и со вздохом потащились за мной в коридор, провожая.

Мишка зажал меня первым, притягивая к своей груди мою спину. Олег пристроился спереди. 

— Поцелуй на дорожку, — впились в мои губы, а потом, отпуская, дали поцеловать Михаилу. И такого распаленного с сожалением отпустили.

— До завтра, — пообещал Олег.

— Чего? Завтра воскресение, — не понял я.

— Вот и замечательно, сходим куда-нибудь. Потусуемся, — объяснил Михаил.

— Да ни за что, — брыкнулся я и сощурил глаза. — Я спать буду до вечера, иначе в понедельник до школы не доползу.

— Не вопрос, донесем! — усмехнулся Мишка.

— Может, останешься еще на ночку? — Олег снова полез обниматься.

— Нет, не останусь, и завтра даже не думайте припереться ко мне домой. Не пущу! — отодвинул я Олега в сторону и выскользнул за дверь.

***

Вечером в комнату ко мне пробрался Валька.

— Ну что, потрахались? — сощурились карие глаза хитро. — Не отрицай, я видел, как вы обнимались с этим громилой ночью, когда он ночевал у нас.

— И что?

— Ничего, кто снизу? — по-деловому так, и прямо в лоб.

Я смерил хитрющую моську и спросил:

— А если я сверху?

Валька рассмеялся звонко.

— Заливаешь! Ты его любишь, да?

— Нет, просто секс и все.

— Секс без любви... Это как-то...

Опаньки! Вот так вот. Попробуй ребенку доказать, что тебе это теперь необходимо.

— Для взрослых это необходимая разрядка. Его устраивает, меня тоже.

— Хм-ммм, — а потом обрадовано подскочили. — Круто, значит тот ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ оказался в пролете?

— Олег, что ли? — усмехнулся я горько и пояснил: — Они оба спят со мной.

Пусть лучше знает с самого начала, а то чего-нибудь вытворит. Потом не расхлебаешь. 

Моська у братишки вытянулась, и он прижался ко мне сильнее.

— И ты с обоими, как пассив? Да?

— Извини, что не оправдал твои надежды, — вздохнул я тяжело и подул в каштановые вихры.

— Да ладно тебе! Ты по всем признакам, что прописывают на гей-сайтах, однозначно пассив. И потом, они тебя намного массивнее. Причем оба! Слушай, а если влюбишься по-настоящему, то бросишь их обоих? Да? — зашептали мне в грудь.

— Конечно.

— А мне расскажешь, как это: секс с любовью и без любви? М-ммм?

— Само собой, — усмехнулся я своему маленькому гению.

— Тогда ладно! Если тебя все устраивает, то я их трогать не буду. Пока. Но за это ты со мной завтра пойдешь в парк. Аттракционы на зиму еще не закрыли, а мама одного не пускает!

— Ладно, и еще. Не говори никому о нас: ни родакам, ни сеструхе, ни тем более друзьям-товарищам.

— Обижаешь. Я не полный дебил. 

Надулись на меня, а я подумал... Вот ведь, и месяца не прошло, а все первые классы приняли Вальку как лидера. Конечно, понятно — большинство из ребят, что училось с ним сейчас, ходили раньше в один садик вместе с братишкой, где Валентин уже был признанным гением. Но все-таки. В школе, кроме знакомых, были и другие ребята, но и они считались с Валькой. Я же был совершенно другого склада. Такой не похожий ни на Вальку, ни на Елизавету. С непонятным характером, внешне вечно отмороженный какой-то.

— Родители не поймут. Лизка сама на них течет. Еще тебе яйца открутит!

— Надеюсь, это не повлияет на твою ориентацию? — взлохматил я ему голову и жамкнул в руках.

— Я еще мелкий, чтобы над этим задумываться. И потом, пока мне нравятся девочки! И по-моему, это более правильно, — успокоили меня.

***

Как же я хорошо выспался, проспав практически до обеда. Тело восстановилось, ноги и спина отдохнули. И я отправился с братиком на прогулку в прекрасный осенний день.

В парке мы ели мороженое, дурачились, хохотали от души и болтали обо всем на свете. Я вообще с Валькой чувствую себя намного проще, чем с кем-либо еще. С Лизкой же у меня полный раздрай что в детстве, что сейчас.

Вырулив на главную аллею, я чуть не подавился эскимо, ибо по ней шли Олег и хмурый Мишка, попинывая опавшие листья.

Я дернул на себя Вальку, дабы свернуть на узкую аллею, но он вскрикнул на весь парк звонко и громко, ибо его мороженое соскользнуло с палочки и упало в пыль.

А я...

Черт!

Встретился взглядами с двумя парами весьма заинтересованных глаз.

Олег дернулся ко мне, но, увидев, кто у меня в руках, притормозил. Мишка схмурил брови еще сильнее. Общаться с моим братцем ни одному из моих секс-партнеров явно не хотелось.

Но и не подойти они не могли, ибо Валька, подняв разгневанный взгляд на замершего меня, почувствовал их голодно дерганные глаза. 

— Привет, ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЫ! — помахали игриво обоим, оповещая весь парк.

— Боже! — хлопнул себя по лбу Олег.

— Скорее Дьявол, — пробормотали рядом.

— О-ООО! ДЯДЕНЬКИ, а я вас вижу!

И моим мужчинам ничего не оставалось, как подойти вплотную, тем более практически все окружающие люди стали смотреть на нас весьма косо.

— А я мороженое хочу! — заявили подошедшим и глянули на то, что оперативно таяло под ногами.

— На! — Я протянул свое.

— А я думал, твои трахали нас угостят чем-нибудь более дорогим. Или СЕКС С ТОБОЙ их не устраивает?

У Олега задергался левый глаз, у Мишки синхронно правый.

— К-хм, мой дорогой. Я тебе куплю все, что угодно, — Олег взял себя быстро в руки.

— Конечно купишь, дяденька-извращенец. Куда ж ты денешься-то теперь!

И Олега потащили бойко к лоткам с мороженным.

— Не думаю, что это была хорошая идея — оповестить этого Дьяволенка о наших с тобой интимных отношениях, — буркнул Мишка, видя, как Олега лихо раскручивают на самое дорогое.

— Поверь, так проще. И это худшее из бед. Если бы я утаил это от Вальки, он бы вас попросту кастрировал бы потом. Так как я для него неприкосновенный, священный авторитет, практически икона.

— Черт! Я и не думал, что ты у нас дева Мария с младенцем, — кивнули в сторону возвращающейся пары, причем было видно, что предприимчивый «младенец» распотрошил основательно кошелек Олега.

— И зачем тебе шарик? — усмехнулся я, смотря на розового надувного слона, которого вопреки гравитации тянуло в облака.

— У меня праздник — свидание с братиком в парке развлечений, — Валька смотрел на огромного зверя блаженным взглядом и с удовольствием вгрызался в сливочно-шоколадное нечто, утыканное свежей натуральной клубникой. — А это тебе!

Мне протянули аналогичный стакан.

— Я не просил, — хмыкнул я сухо Олегу.

— Просто возьми и заткнись! — прорычали мне в ответ, зыркая сапфирами глаз. — Он заявил продавцу, что твоя сладкая попка заслужила в полной мере этот сногсшибательный пломбир, работая на нас с Мишкой практически сутки! А когда продавец стал хрюкать по поводу, что мы геи и извращенцы... Ему прочитали целую лекцию о неправильной дискриминации по поводу сексуальных меньшинств.

Я чуть не подавился клубничкой, у Мишки началась икота. А увеселительная прогулка по парку развлечений, как я понял, у Вальки только началась.

— Идем на «Чертово колесо»!

После горок, каруселей, качелей и прочего, и прочего... Это мне показалось самым безобидным.

— Ладно... — вымученно пробормотал я.

— Мы с вами! — подорвался Олег.

— В отдельной кабинке и без нас, ради бога, — Валька остановил возбужденного парня мановением своей тонкой руки. — Я с братом поеду один на один. Вообще-то, официальное свидание у меня с ним, и вас никто не приглашал!

Мишка только ртом хлопнул и тут же заткнулся, боясь огрести от малолетнего гения очередную лекцию на весьма разносторонние темы: 

а – про гравитацию, центробежную силу, и почему так сильно людей вжимает в повороты на «Русских Горках»; 

б – закон падающего бутерброда срабатывает всегда и не в лучшую для тебя сторону; 

в – если ты бой-френд моего брата, то ты обязан платить по счетам!

И так далее и тому подобное... до бесконечности.

М-да, мой братишка был весьма начитан и скрупулезен во всем. Я бы сказал даже — педантичен.

И мои два «бой-френда» почувствовали это на своей шкуре сполна.

Посему на колесо «Обозрения» или «Чертово» мы попали с Валькой вдвоем, а когда с него спустились, то братишка отказал от моего имени обоим моим измотанным мужикам.

— Братик с вами сегодня не пойдет! Вот в следующий раз вы его официально пригласите на свидание в парк, вот тогда и катайтесь. Хоть каждый с ним по отдельности, хоть все втроем — скопом. И вообще, нам уже пора домой, завтра в школу. Бывайте извращенцы-гомики! УВИДИМСЯ В ШКОЛЕ!

И меня браво потащили в сторону дома.

— Силен, — буркнул мне вслед Мишка, продирая от детского крика мизинцем оглохшее ухо.

— Ладно, хоть про гомиков и извращенцев не оповестили весь парк.

А это он зря определенно ляпнул. Валька обладал феноменальным слухом, не хуже летучей мыши. И за ним не заржавеет. Тем более летающим слоном и мороженым его фиг подкупишь. Он тут же развернулся и на весь парк звонким голосом оповестил, махая издалека рукой обоим.

— ЭЙ, ГОМОСЕКСУАЛИСТЫ! НЕ СКУЧАЙТЕ! Я К ВАМ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ЗАЙДУ ПОСЛЕ УРОКОВ! РАЗВЛЕЧЕМСЯ!

И Олегу с Мишкой пришлось быстро сигать в кусты, так как окружающие явно были настроены не в их пользу.

***

Утро следующего дня началось крупным скандалом. Светка вцепилась Ольге в волосы, а пытавшаяся их растащить Маринка получила от обеих.

— Пиздец полный, — прокомментировал Николай сии девичьи баталии. — А ему хоть бы хрен. Вот за меня бы так девки бы воевали!

Колька стенал обыденно у меня под боком, а я старался не смотреть на того «хрена» и его друга, которым было совершенно по хуй на эти ебнутые бабьи разборки.

— Привет, Серега!

Олег обошел бросившуюся к нему Ольгу по косой дуге и хитрожопо проскользнул прямо между загребущих грабелек Светки.

Мишка встрял в разборки с Маринкой.

— Гляжу, цветешь просто! — мне оскалились и облизнули хитро губы. — Колька, может, махнемся местами, а? — обратился он к насупленному моему другу, не обращая внимание на нависших над нами взмыленных девиц.

— Зачем это? — схмурил недовольно брови Николай.

— А у меня тут интерес имеется, — бляцки хмыкнули мне, но его грубо прервали.

— Олег, с кем ты будешь встречаться, скажи?! Здесь и сейчас. Со Светланой или со мной! 

Ольга – бой-баба и не всегда, где надо. Вперила в бока руки.

Олег повернулся к девушкам и поджал сурово губы:

— Со Светланой я уже разобрался, обратной дороги не будет. А с тобой я и не начинал, так что отвали!

— Ах ты, мерзавец! — зашипела Оля и попыталась залепить Олегу оплеуху, но тот перехватил ладонь и выдал в лицо.

— Я тебе ничего не обещал! Но если тот невинный флирт ты посчитала за ухаживания, то это твои проблемы, болезная, а не мои.

Ладонь девушки с силой сжали, что она взвизгнула, а потом отпустили.

Обе девки отшатнулись, оставляя разгневанного Принца Школы на нас с Колькой, а тут еще и Мишка нарисовался, причем не в лучшем настроении.

— Да что с ними такое творится? — прошептал мне на ухо Николай.

— Бесятся, — усмехнулся я в ответ. — От спермотоксикоза!

***

На большой перемене меня взяла в оборот школьная медичка и прямо перед всем классом устроила шоу.

— Почему ты в школе, Сергей, а не в больнице? Потерял направление? Смотри, я позвоню тебе домой!

— Звоните, родители в курсе, — буркнул я, чувствуя, как сзади меня каменными статуями застывают Мишка и Олег.

— И-иии?! — протянули вопросительно.

Если бы хотела, позвонила бы давно, наверняка все выходные с Женькой прокувыркалась. А теперь вспомнила свои долбанные рабочие обязанности.

— Я отказался проходить обследование, — хмыкнул зловредно я.

— И твои родители прямо так и разрешили тебе своевольничать? — возмутилась Варвара.

— Ну, мы же не в каменном веке живем! — огрызнулся я, вспоминая слова своего папа.

«Если ты еще раз рухнешь в обморок, строптивый упрямец, я тебя сам за шкирдяк к врачам утащу! И на дорожку жопу твою высеку ремнем!» 

Ну не говорить же при всех одноклассниках такое?

Варя обалдела от такого наезда, но злобно пообещала:

— А вот и позвоню. Лишним не будет!

Мишка навис с Колькой с боков, а Олег как всегда сделал вид, что это его совершенно не касается.

— Что с тобой не так? — начал Николай.

Я глянул на обоих и, отодвинув руками в стороны, почапал в другой кабинет, где у нас обычно шла алгебра.

— Эй, Серега! 

Если Колька отстал, то Мишка и не думал. Где-то на горизонте маячил, как бы не при делах, Олег. 

— У тебя что-то серьезное со здоровьем?

— Боишься заразиться, ну-ну! — оскалился я злорадно, ведь все из-за Олега-козла началось.

Мишка глянул затравленно в стороны и, так как кроме Олега никого в пустынном коридоре не было, прижал меня властно к стене.

— Что случилось?

— Если не отпустишь, откручу яйца!

Это, конечно, был девчачий прием, но против этого бугая все методы хороши. Я схватил Михаила за муди и жиманул от души.

— Блять! — охнул он, отшатываясь. — Не веди себя, как сука-девка!

— Кто бы говорил, ведь вы вдвоем меня как раз таким и сделали! И я еще не давал согласия на твое предложение! — прорычал я обоим, уходя.

— Какое предложение? — начал Олег, смотря недоуменно на Михаила.

— Потом объясню, а теперь быстро к Вальке, у него все и выясним!

Михаил схватил Олега за шкирку и потащил к моему братцу.

***

Валька, конечно, вечером мне все доложил, что меж ними вышло, и получил по затылку за то, что проболтался. 

Когда мои одноклассники-ебари пришли к нему на перемене, Вальку окружала девичья стайка, от которой он вяло отбивался. Намекая, что не хочет идти в кино ни с кем из них. Девочки расплылись в разноцветные лужицы, когда увидали кто пришел к их любимому маленькому Принцу, охая и ахая наперебой.

— На кой приперлись, извращенцы? Теперь эти дурынды от меня ввек не отстанут, — пробурчал он им, залезая попой на подоконник.

— Хм-ммм, нас извращенцами называешь, а сам девочек не жалуешь? — хмыкнул серьезно Михаил, опираясь бедром рядом с болтающимися ногами в блестящих кроссовках. Олег от этой обуви отшатнулся подальше, помня меткий удар в пах.

— Вы не точны! Я не люблю пустых людей: откровенных дебилов и дураков. И это не зависимо от пола. Ладно, коль приперлись. Чего хотели?

— Ты знаешь, чем болен Сергей? — вмешался Олег, вставая напротив мальчишки, но так, чтобы тот не смог до него дотянуться ногами.

— А вам-то чего с этого? Не холодно, не жарко?! — усмехнулись, сузив серьезно глаза. 

— Нам интересно, – начал Мишка и поплатился.

— Он не лабораторная мышь и тут нет ничего интересного! А если вас так пугает, то это не из разряда венерических заболеваний, — съязвили по-взрослому и спрыгнули с окна. — Если это все, то я пошел.

— А если мы тебе купим все, что попросишь? — начал торговаться Олег. — Скажешь?

Валька затормозил, все-таки была большая перемена, хотелось пожрать и желательно не то, что было в школьной столовой.

— Если купите на весь класс пирожных из «Мадам Баварии», что на углу, за школой, тех, которые вишни в шоколаде, то возможно и скажу.

Парням улыбнулись так хитро, что они чертыхнулись и не раз, пока эта мелкокалиберная зараза не скрылась в шумящем классе.

— Самые дорогие, гаденыш, выбрал! — прошипел Олег.

Но уже через пятнадцать минут весь их класс с криками «Ура! Да здравствует Валентин!» лопал пирожные. А старшеклассники подсчитывали жалкие копейки, что у них остались в кармане.

Олег хмуро сел прямо на парту Вальки, что наслаждался взбитыми сливками, слизывая их с пьяных вишен, и сузил глаза.

— И?

— Я же сказал, возможно!

— ЧО-ООО? — охнули раскрученные на деньги мужики-дураки.

— Того! Я сказал «возможно», вообще-то, — хмыкнули нагло, но потом пошли на мировую. — Ладно, скажу! Врач говорила, что по анализам крови у Сереги внутреннее воспаление и мало гемоглобина в крови. Ну что, вам стало легче? Так что заразу не подцепите, даже если будете трахаться без презервативов. А теперь валите. Скоро урок начнется!

И, гаркнув на весь класс, перекрывая веселый шум одноклассников:

— Что надо сказать взрослым, как послушные детки?!

— ДЯДЕНЬКИ-ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЫ, СПАСИБО ВАМ ЗА УГОЩЕНИЕ!

Грянул дружно наученный Валентином класс, вышибая звуковой волной старшеклассников из аудитории.

Олег очумело посмотрел на такого же взъерошенного Михаила.

— Полный пиздец!

— И не говори, это настоящий манипулятор! И что же будет дальше, годика через два, к примеру? И почему это мелкий монстр его брат?

Олег передернул плечами и прошептал:

— Думаю, ничего хорошего.

***

После разговора с Валькой, Олег и Мишка уподобились моим родителям.

И мало того, что меня пичкали гранатами, яблоками и прочей ерундой дома. В школе началась та же ерунда.

— Тебе лучше выбрать печень, — Мишка навис надо мной в школьной столовке.

— Я ее терпеть не могу, — начал я, но Олег с другой стороны от меня просто положил мне в тарелку на пюре увесистый кусок.

— Бери и ешь!

Колька на манипуляции наших соседей по парте просто выпал в осадок. Конечно, Мишка и Олег были для нас обоих приятелями. Но чтобы Олега за кем-то ухаживал, да еще за парнем — это было ново.

С соком мне тоже не повезло.

Я выбрал апельсиновый, но Мишка молча поменял мой стакан на клюквенный морс.

— Чет я не пойму? Вы теперь следите за тем, что ест Сергей? — Николай приземлился следом за наш столик и совсем окосел, когда четвертым к нам подсел Олег.

— Чего? — не понял он вытянутое лицо Николая. — Что-то не так?

— Так ты обычно с девками сидишь, — выпучили совсем глазки.

— В последнее время они мне осточертели. А что? Ты против?

— Не-ееет! — покачал Николай головой и воззрился на меня. 

Я сидел как обычно рядом с Мишей, но Олег сдвинул Николая в сторону и устроился напротив меня. Требовательно смотря синими глазами в мои.

— Что? — не выдержал я, ковыряясь тупо в пюре.

— Печень!

— Да ем я ее! Видишь? — зажевал я кусок демонстративно. — Гадость какая...

— Зато полезная! — усмехнулся поучительно Михаил.

— Так вы теперь ему няньки, да? — осклабился Николай ехидно.

— Ага, — огрызнулся я. — Любимые женушки! Валька слил инфу про меня за кило сластей, засранец.

Колька заржал на всю столовку и, вытирая слезы из глаз, выдавил:

— Боже, он никогда своего не упустит! Ладно, я уже все, приятного аппетита, святое семейство. Вот не знал, что ты многоженец! — хохотнул Колька и выскользнул из-за стола, утаскивая свои грязные тарелки.

— Я с тобой, — подорвался я, но меня силком усадила обратно мощная лапа Мишки.

— Даже не рассчитывай. Пока не дожрешь свою печень.

— И не выпьешь весь клюквенный компот. А это на закуску!

И перед моим носом поставили огромный гранат.

Не-еееет.

Только не это! Дома гранаты, так еще и в школе.

— Убери! — зашипел я на Олега.

— А то что? — игриво склонили голову.

— Вырвет печенью и прямо на стол, — схватился я за рот и опрометью кинулся в сторону мужского туалета.

— Слышь, Мишка, а он случайно от нас не залетел через свой зад?

Протянули мне вслед, а дальше я просто не расслышал.

***

Печень, оформленная картошкой, вылетела в унитаз вся.

А я выполз умучено из кабинки и снова наткнулся на эти две протокольные рожи.

Господи, опять они.

— Интересно и кто из нас папа? — понесло опять Олега, как только я склонился над умывальником и включил воду, полоща рот.

М-ммм, я скосил глаза... А мальчики оперативно сработали, закрыли туалет изнутри. Неужели прямо здесь трахнут?

— Это из-за нас?

Мишка подошел и очень нежно прикоснулся к моим ягодицам, проведя по ложбинке между ними своей горячей рукой.

Только не это. Так у меня кое-что оживет на раз-два, и я сам встану перед ними раком и ноги разведу.

— А если это врожденное? — огрызнулся я, отшатываясь от его руки.

— Не ври, Николай сказал, что ты с детсада не болел. А значит, мы перестарались, — Мишка зажимать не стал, даже отступил.

— Ну, допустим, из-за Олега! — хмыкнул я одному, а потом добил второго: — А ты добавил!

— И что, до сих пор болит? — осклабился Олег.

— Нет! Не болит... уже... Но и не так как раньше.

Мои щеки вспыхнули, и Олег на них бросился, как бык на красную тряпку.

Но его, к моему великому счастью, перехватил Михаил.

— Ты идиот или как? Нельзя сейчас его трахать! Если еще раз упадет, его точно засунут в больницу, а там... Думаешь, там идиоты работают? Сразу поймут, что к чему. Сереге надо отдохнуть от нас и восстановиться!

— Хм, а я не могу ждать. Я трахаться хочу!

Заявили нагло нам обоим в лицо, полыхнув синими глазами.

А потом, вышибив ногой дверь, умчались черт знает куда, забив на все остальные уроки.


	5. Когда двое на двое, то что тогда?

На следующий день нам привели новых пятерых учеников из соседней гимназии, здание которой оказалось в аварийной ситуации, и учеников школы разбросали на шесть гимназий небольшими группами.

Четверо парней поражали ростом — все они были как на подбор. И кроме того, один из них выделялся сразу обалденной, ни с кем несравнимой красотой. Даже я, не понимая ничего красивого в Олеге, смотрел на этого Ярослава и догонял, что он очень красив.

Синие глаза такие же пронзительные, как у Олежки, только холодные, как кубики льда, припечатывали каждого, кто нарушал его жизненное пространство. А вороненые волосы и белая кожа приковывали взгляд. Наши девки все прилипли к нему своими глазищами, и я понял одно: вот оно. Умер предыдущий король и да здравствует новый! 

С Олега в один момент слетела его корона, тем более обладатель оной отсутствовал с утра. Мишка мне перед парами заявил, что тот как сбежал из туалета вчера от меня, так и канул неизвестно где. И он очень волновался за него.

Внешне кроме этого Ярослава привлекал внимание еще один, с карими глазами и лохматой, вздыбленной головой, смуглый и улыбчивый. Он стоял сбоку от черноволосого и лыбился всем девчонкам нашего класса. Звали его Алексей. Два других были чисто славянской внешности с одинаковыми носами-картошками и серыми невзрачными глазами под темно-русыми волосами — в общем, не фонтан. И звали их как-то однотипно: одного Ваней, другого Васей. Спутать, вообще не хер делать. Я прошелся вновь по новичкам глазами...

И вдруг осознал, что рассматриваю только парней, от чего просто офигел. А вот раньше я бы пялился только на девчонку, а ведь там было куда пялиться, что подтвердил Николай:

— Боже, я умер и в раю! Какая красотка!

У красотки была грудь третьего размера, осиная талия и ноги от коренных зубов. Светло-русые волосы, соболиные брови и огромные темно-серые глаза, опушенные черными ресницами.

Богиню звали Алиса, и она презрительно осматривала весь контингент наших мужиков.

Завуч же заливал о том, чтобы мы отнеслись друг к другу с пониманием, подружились, так как новичкам будет трудно на новом месте, и все остальное в том же ключе, ибо нам теперь учиться до выпускного звонка вместе.

— Их что, в баскетбол набирали?

Отлип я от высоченных мужиков глазами, которые были ростом явно с Мишку. Но если Мишка вообще по жизни широченный шкаф, то эти все подтянутые, прогонистые, а этот Ярослав и вовсе картинка.

Рассадили новичков просто. Парт свободных в классе было раз-два и... все. Посему Ярослав и Алексей оказались за нами с Николаем. Невзрачная парочка на соседнем ряду. А «богиню» посадили рядом с Ольгой. Так как у той из-за строптивого характера не было по жизни соседа.

Урок прошел на иголках: все сидели и ерзали задами, перешептывались, переглядывались и пялились на последнюю парту.

А именно на человека, что сидел за мной. Естественно, попадали сначала взглядом на меня, а потом переводили свои горящие зенки на Ярослава.

Посему к большой перемене все были на таком взводе, а больше всех я и Николай.

А в обеденный, большой перерыв показался низложенный за утро наш бывший Король.

Олег зашел хмурый как туча и, отшив на подлете подскочившую к нему Светку, хлопнулся на свое место, не обратив внимание на появившиеся новые лица.

— Тебя, мать твою, где носило? — прошипел Михаил, перекрывая гомон толпы, что тусовалась в конце класса, как раз около наших трех последних парт, беря в железное кольцо новеньких красавчиков.

— Напряжение в паху снимал, а что, нельзя? Ты мне не мама и не папа. Так что отвали! И по какому случаю такой ажиотаж? — проскрипели в ответ и скосили глаз через плечо на меня, а потом, распахнув глаза вовсю ширь, перевели на того, кто сидел с безразличной миной сзади и делал вид, что его здесь не существует совсем. Пока Алешка отвечал за двоих, скороговорками и побасенками на все навалившиеся на новеньких вопросы.

— Ху из ит? — буркнул Олег Михаилу.

— Новенькие, — осклабился тот и масляно заметил: — Четверо парней и одна дама. Очень даже ничего! Во всяком случае, в отличие от Светки и Ольги, она мне нравится.

На Алису кивнули головой, и я видел, как Олег просто влип в нее глазами, забыв обо всем на свете.

Правильно, на кой я им? Так, поигрались и будет! Оно и понятно, ведь оба изначально по девкам.

По сладким пизденкам и мягким сиськам.

И вот появилась стоящая персона, и адьес шлюшка-Сережка! Впереди недостижимые сияющие горизонты.

Ольга о чем-то болтала с новоявленной Королевой. Причем это жутко не нравилось Светке и Маринке, ибо до появления новенькой именно они были признанными и непревзойденными красотками нашего класса. А Светка более того — всей параллели.

— Так чего мы тормозим? Айда знакомиться!

Олег подорвался и, вцепившись за Мишку рукой, потащил в сторону цветущей Принцессы.

***

На физре я был наконец-то в обычных спортивных штанах, по сравнению со всеми остальными. Оно и понятно — от прежней формы остались клочки, а тренер мне новую пока еще не заказал. Новички были одеты похоже, только их шорты и футболки были темно-синего цвета с желтыми вставками, и выглядели они среди наших в белоснежных комплектах конкретными черными воронами.

Женя подошел ко мне сразу, предупредив:

— Для тебя разминка короче на три круга! И сразу иди на прыжки, как разогреешься. И то смотри. Если снова плохо и слабость — лучше не прыгай.

Это последние были теплые деньки осени, и, как не упирались учащиеся, нас снова выгнали на школьный стадион из душного спортзала со словами, мол, еще наглотаетесь за зиму пыли.

Когда я остановился у дорожки для разгона после двух кругов пробежки и стал делать растяжку, то почувствовал, как кто-то пялится на меня нездорово, и, повернув голову, встретился с обжигающим холодом синих глаз.

Меня всего передернуло.

Вот ведь, у Олега глаза тоже синие, но намного теплее, я бы сказал ехиднее. Эти же просто пронзали насквозь, вымораживая все изнутри.

Парни пробежали еще три круга и присоединились ко мне. Пока я размечал для себя дорожку, стали растягивать мышцы.

— Ты что, болеешь?

Голос был настолько обворожительно бархатным и пронзающим меня насквозь, что я покрылся холодным потом. В нем чувствовалось все: и холодность, и скрытый жар, и мягкость, и сила. Я поднял свои глаза на говорившего и утонул между голубо-синих льдин.

— Немного... — выдавил я из себя, смотря, как рядом со мной влегкую садятся практически на шпагат, не отрывая от меня свои обмораживающие глазищи.

— Понятно, а я все думал, почему ты в теплом костюме... в отличие от других. И работаешь по сокращенной программе.

— Ух ты, наш молчун заговорил! — С другого бока от меня приземлился Алексей. — Сегодня град пойдет или произойдет извержение вулкана! Слушай, красотка, и как ты моего друга разговорил, поделись секретом? — карие глаза смерили меня взором требовательно и серьезно.

— Никак, — отрезал я и услышал откровенный смех.

— О-ооо?! Кто-то нашелся другой, кто молчаливее Яра. Вау, дружище, на его фоне ты станешь болтуном! — заливаясь соловьем, рассмеялся Лешка, поддевая раскинутыми ногами ноги Ярослава.

— Зато ты всех переболтаешь, балаболка, — отрезал Яр, а потом обратился снова ко мне: — Я - Ярослав! Мы соседи по партам...

— Сергей, — кивнул я и охнул от тяжести навалившегося на меня сверху Николая.

— А это Николай! — тыкнул я вверх пальцем, чуть не попадая в глаз своему дружку. — Мой приятель с детства.

— Приветики! Вау, а вы нереально круты, ребята, — смотря на растяжку обоих новичков. — В спортивную секцию ходили?

— Не-а, в спортивный класс! У нас весь одиннадцатый «А» был по секциям распихан.

Я переглянулся с Яром и понял по легкому поднятию уголков его чувственного рта, что он улыбается. Глядя, как Алешка с Колькой нашли тут же общий язык.

Девушки меж тем разминались на соседней дорожке с Женечкой и тоже готовились прыгать. Как я понял, импозантную Алису Олег продолжал окучивать даже здесь, и, естественно, Михаил торчал возле, хотя иногда и поглядывал на меня серьезными испуганными глазами.

— Болтун нашел болтуна, — я кивнул в сторону Кольки и Лешки, что уже обсуждали всех девок нашего класса вкупе с их размером груди, округлостями попок, конфигурацией и длиной ног.

— Ага! И не подумаешь, что Алексей был раньше ужасно закомплексованным, нелюдимым и жутко драчливым, — хмыкнули под боком.

И по моей спине пробежала новая странная волна. Я не чувствовал так себя странно рядом с Олегом, да и с Мишей тоже, хотя уже переспал с обоими. Яр меня притягивал, и я ужаснулся сам себе. Неужели я в него влюбляюсь?

— А почему такая перемена? — улыбнулся слабо я.

— Первая неудачная любовь, — грустно пробормотал Яр, а потом протянул мне руку, помогая подняться на ноги.

От Мишки этот жест не укрылся. Если Олег уже забыл обо мне, как о прошедшем и не нужном, то этот гигант явно настроился против новичка. Он тут же оказался рядом со мной и как бы невзначай спросил, но так, чтобы Яр слышал наш разговор:

— Может, тебе не прыгать сегодня?

— Почему, я себя нормально чувствую, — пожал я плечами, обходя его по большой кривой мимо Ярослава.

— Ты бледный и все еще слабый! — Михаил схлестнулся с синими глазами Яра и двинулся за мной.

— Я нормальный! — огрызнулся я и повернулся к Петруше. — Прыгать уже можно?

— Ага! Но я хочу, чтобы начал Олег. Олега, хватит с дамами языком чесать! К делу!

Олег улыбнулся победно всем окружающим, приноровился, несколько раз отмечая длину разбега и место толчка липкой лентой. И картинно прыгнул. Оно и понятно Алиса же смотрит на него! Куда уж нам, серым и убогим.

Петруша хмыкнул, повернулся к новичкам.

— Кто сможет лучше?

Лешка тут же выпалил, лыбясь во весь рот:

— Яр конечно! Он у нас прыгун еще тот!

Наши девки радостно загалдели, только Алиса надулась еще сильнее. Хотя Женечка пытался дам заставить аналогично прыгать на соседней разметке с точно такой же приземлительной ямой. Но посмотреть, как прыгают парни, хотелось всем без исключения, тем более новенькие мальчики да такие красавчики к тому же.

Яр делал вроде тоже самое, что и Олег. Так же отметил свой пробег, пару раз приноровившись. Но в каждом его жесте было какое-то благородство, стать, чего я не замечал никогда в Олеге. И его прыжок был выполнен куда красивее, чем у Олега, и менее напряженным. Как будто тот сделал это мимоходом. Так, шел мимо и от нефиг делать прыгнул. И улетел дальше на пять сантиметров, как минимум.

— Сергей? Ты сегодня как, в форме? — Петр, как тактик, делал все правильно, подогревая интерес, а я кивнул.

И, встав наизготовку, разбежался, прыгнул, тем более ленту отметил еще раньше, пока все еще не прибежали с пробежки.

Колька дернул меня из песочницы, пока я хлопал глазами, смотря на голубое, уже холодное небо и пытаясь собрать отбитый о песок бедный свой яростно занывший зад. Николая, как самого неликвидного к прыжкам, поставили с граблями.

— Ну ты, бля, кузнечик! Перелетел результаты обоих.

Я, отряхивая штаны, отошел в строну, давая, заровнять оставшуюся от меня яму граблями и услышал снова бархатный голос.

— Утер мне нос! Здорово! Но сейчас будет прыгать Алексей, а он, когда в ударе, улетает дальше меня. Посмотрим?

— Ага, — кивнул я, с интересом наблюдая.

Быть рядом с Яром мне было приятно и, как ни странно, комфортно.

Лешка прыгнул один в один со мной, чем заслужил поздравления Петруши, а я вдруг перехватил взгляд Алисы. Сначала мне показалось... но, чуть переместившись, я все-таки понял, дева смотрела на меня в упор. И ее взгляд отнюдь был не из приятных.

В душевых сегодня ко мне никто не полез. Олега и Мишку задержал физрук из-за организаторских вопросов предстоящих межшкольных соревнований. А эти двое входили в спортивный комитет от учащихся одиннадцатого класса. Олег от легкоатлетов, а Мишка от тяжелоатлетов, ибо уже два года баловался штангой и борьбой.

Когда я вышел из душа с вафельным полотенцем на бедрах, то столкнулся с Яром в аналогичном наряде. Тот так же выполз только что из-под горячей воды и выжимал тяжелые пряди своих густых волос, что ниспадали по плечи, вторым — махровым. Он мне слегка улыбнулся уголками губ, и мы молча пошли вдвоем в раздевалку. Там Лешка голяком, оседлав сверху обнаженного Николая прыгал под гогот наших мужиков, как лихой всадник по кругу цирка, тряся своими мудями. Колька еще и ржал, как конь во время гона, и пытался бить копытом, чем вызывал всеобщие покатушки веселившихся зрителей.

— М-да... — протянул я, ибо, скача мимо, с меня нагло сдернули мое полотенце и, развевая им, как победным флагом, над головой, помчались дальше. — Пиздец!

— Наверное, Николай что-то ему проспорил. А Алексей безумно везуч, — пожали плечами и, сняв свое второе, с шеи, протянули мне. — Держи!

Я быстро замотался, а потом осторожно поднял глаза. И не ошибся. Яр смотрел на меня снова с непонятным выражением лица.

Это возбуждало и пугало одновременно.

***

Как оказалось, нам в одну сторону, только Лешке и Яру намного дальше, чем нам с Колькой. А еще на нашу веселую компанию, когда мы выходили из школьных ворот, обрушился озабоченный Валька.

— Это что за сексуальные дядьки? Из плейбоя что ли выписал? Так там, вроде как, только девок фоткают! — тыкнули пальцем в сторону лыбящегося Лешки и холодного Яра. — И где твои долбанные извращенцы?

Алексей выкатил глаза на малявку, что четко произносила замудренные взрослые слова и явно при этом понимала их смысл. А Яр с интересом сощурил глаза.

— А сам ты кто будешь? Молодой гений! 

На «молодого гения» не отреагировали никак, а просто тыкнули пальцем в меня.

— Его родной брат!

— М-ммм...

Это все, что выдал Яр, и пошел дальше, не дожидаясь нас.

— Мы новички! И теперь одноклассники твоего братишки, — оттаял Лешка и, схватив радостно ладонь Вальки, усиленно затряс, сжимая в своих. — Давай дружить?

— Вы, дяденька, ДУРАЧОК? — на весь школьный двор. — В твои годы надо уже девушку заводить и ебать ее каждую ночь, а не дружбу с первоклашкой!

Лешка отпустил с испугу ладонь Вальки, тот ее демонстративно вытер о штанину, смотря укоризненно, как Колька ухахатывается со всеми остальными левыми зрителями. А Яр еще с большим интересом рассматривает необычного мальчугана.

— А? — собрали челюсть с асфальта.

— Первая буква алфавита! — отчеканил малец, вперивая кулачки в бока. — Вроде в одиннадцатом учишься, а все алфавит не можешь запомнить! — покачали сокрушенно головой и продолжили танцевать на мозгах, круша логику несчастного парня. — Как все запущенно, уж какие тут девушки и горячие ночи без сна. Зовут-то вас как?

— Алексей! Ик! — икнули весьма громко на конце имени. Тут уже покатились даже те, кто еще сдерживался.

— Алексей-ик?! Странное имя! Вам больше Лешка-Дурачок подходит. И внешне, и по содержанию! — выдали задумчиво, не обращая внимания на давящуюся в приступе хохота толпу.

— Валентин, прекращай, — возмутился я, беря за руку своего братика и утаскивая от обалдевшего от представления Лешки.

— Да я еще и не начинал! — упирался тот, так как его утягивали от вновь приобретенной забавной игрушки – наивного старшеклассника.

— Вот и не продолжай! — Я силком волок его в сторону дома, и, к моему недоумению, нас с братом догоняли Николай, Ярослав и Алексей.

Почему-то решили пройтись по парку. Тому самому, в котором я недавно гулял с Валькой, и где в отдалении виднелись еще действующие аттракционы. Парк был чуть в стороне от наших домов, но в общем направлении для всех. Колька носился с Валькой вокруг меня и Яра, играя в пятнашки и швыряясь желтыми листьями кленов, Лешка же шел чуть сзади нас двоих и откровенно боялся раскрыть рот.

Братишка же отрывался по полной, осыпая Николая опавшей листвой, заодно меня и Яра.

— У тебя удивительный брат. Наверное, непросто с ним? — начал тихо Яр.

— Мне с ним, как ни странно, легко. А вот всем остальным весьма проблематично, — ухмыльнулся я и, обернувшись к Лешке, что слушал нашу тихую неспешную беседу в пол-уха, подмигнул. — Язык как помело, да и на эпитеты не заржавеет!

— Заметил, а у меня только старший сводный по отцу брат, и он уже давно женат. Так что я уже чертову кучу лет дядюшка, если честно, то с рождения, — усмехнулись как-то особенно горько.

— Серьезно! — улыбнулся я, а потом добавил: — А у нас старшая сестра Елизавета. Она на последнем курсе университета!

— М-ммм, — поймав опускающийся резной лист клена. — Осень в этом году, и правда, Пушкинская — Золотая.

— Ага! А у тебя, Алексей, братья или сестры есть? — поинтересовался я и почувствовал, как Лешка пристроился с другого бока от меня и, покосившись на прыгающих в куче опавшей листвы Кольку и Вальку, прошептал:

— Нет. Только двоюродные, но это, мне кажется, не одно и тоже.

— Не обижайся на Валентина. Он просто немного необычный и слишком начитанный ребенок. А еще правду-матку рубит с плеча и все свои мысли говорит вслух, — вздохнул я тяжело.

— А «Твои долбанные извращенцы» это кто, если не секрет? — прошептал снова Лешка.

— Не секрет — Олег и Михаил, наши общие приятели с Николаем. Они сидят перед нами, — пояснил я, путаясь немного в словах и розовея.

Ну не говорить же, что они мои секс-партнеры, причем оба одновременно. Я еще не сошел с ума.

— А-ааа, те, что клеились к Алисе, понятно! — хмыкнул Лешка, а потом добавил: — Только впустую все это, она Яра любит с первого класса, правда, Ярослав?

— Да... — ответили, тут же потухнув и став опять отмороженным. 

А по моему сердцу словно резанули острой бритвой. 

«Любит... Такая красотка, тогда у меня ни единого шанса, — закрутилась обжигающая мысль. — Даже прикоснуться рукой! Дотянуться до него и прижаться. Я дурак... Полный, который втрескался в такого красавчика. Идиот...»

— А почему извращенцы? — вернул меня на землю Лешка, смотря, как Колька заваливает в огромный стог листьев, собранный явно дворниками, брыкающегося Вальку.

Я вспомнил первый разговор Вальки и своих трахалей, а затем горько улыбнулся.

— Ну, если вам интересно, могу рассказать в общих чертах.

— Еще бы, правда, Яр? — оскалился Лешка.

Яр кивнул, холодно глянув на меня.

— Ну, Олег назвал Валентина Зайкой и Лапой. И полез его, кажется, потискать... Или прибить... Я уже точно не помню. И вот тогда его сначала обозвали Зоофилом, Извращенцем, а потом Геем с педофильным уклоном или наоборот...

— Боже, — Лешка схватился от тихой истерики за лоб.

— М-да, Лешка-Дурачок — просто уменьшительно-ласкательное. Считай, тебе, Алексей, комплимент сделали! — синие глаза снова потеплели.

— Ну а Михаил в извращенцы попал по идиоме — друг извращенца сам извращенец, вот и все, — улыбнулся я синим очам, а сам подумал, как же далеко Яр зашел с Алисой. Или они еще не пересекли точку невозврата?

Валька верещал на весь парк, дергаясь усиленно под зловредным Николаем:

— Слезь с меня, ОЗАБОЧЕННЫЙ БАБНИК! А-ааааа!

— Пойду спасать! Может, возведут из «Лешки-Дурочка» в «Благородные Рыцари», — хмыкнул Алексей и подорвался к куче мале с криками: — ЭЙ, НЕ ТРОГАЙ МАЛЕНЬКОГО!

— КТО ТУТ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ? — выпалили из-под орущего дурным голосом Николая, которому задрали оперативно свитер и теперь безжалостно щекотали подмышки.

— Ну, сущие дети, — Яр улыбался только глазами, смотря, как многочасовой труд дворников летит к чертям собачьим.

— И не говори.

— А к Николаю твой братик более лояльно настроен, — заметили синие глаза, отслеживая бултыхания в ворохе листвы трех пар ног.

— Он его с пеленок знает, но это не останавливает его от наездов на Николая, так что не преувеличивай лояльность Валентина. 

И вдруг услышал такое, от чего мое сердце забилось гулко в груди, а к щекам прилил розовый румянец.

— Знаешь, Сережа... Ты очень светлый человек. Я такого встречаю только во второй раз в своей жизни.

Я поднял со страхом свои глаза и понял, что пропал. Приехали, конечная станция, дальше рельсов нет.

Вот она, чертова любовь...

И ведь не отвертишься, когда эти синие льды смотрят на тебя с такой обжигающей страстью.

***

Еле растащили всех троих, и пока я отряхивал Вальку от крошева желтой листвы, послышался весьма мелодичный грудной голос, оттеняющийся знакомыми мне до боли низким Мишкиным и вкрадчивым Олега.

На аллею, где шли неравные бои в листопаде, вышла троица, которую я не желал видеть вовсе. Ни вместе, ни по отдельности. Видно, заседание закончилось, и мои ебари после него, прихватив новоявленную даму сердца, вышли, как и мы, на променад.

Алиса звонко похихикивала на утонченные шутки Олега и улыбалась умелым комплиментам Мишки. Но тут же замерла, увидев нашу композицию, где мы на пару с Яром приводим в порядок трех оболтусов. За ней сделали стойку и мои сбежавшие ебливые сторожевые собачки. Тишина стала давить на всех, пока Валька не рассек ее своим звонким голосом на весь парк.

— ПРИВЕТ, ДЯДЕНЬКИ-ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЫ! А я вас уж потерял!

— Только не это! — простонал Олег, хлопая себя по лбу под недоуменный взгляд вздрогнувшей дамы.

Мишка же побелел, сжав челюсти, а я помолился всем богам, дабы Валентин не ляпнул что-нибудь из разряда Геев, Педофилов и прочего. Только не при Алисе и не при Яре, а то стыда не оберешься. Или еще хуже — мои дружки по траху начнут все отрицать и сваливать все шишки на меня. А ведь это как раз самый очевидный вариант развития событий.

— Решили в НАТУРАЛЫ податься для разнообразия? Красивая Краля, ничего не скажешь!

Боги, увы, были сегодня слепы и глухи к моим мольбам, я лишь успел ухватить своего братишку за руку и отрицательно помотал головой. Но было поздно.

Алиса смерила моего взъерошенного заткнувшегося резко Вальку, помятого Алексея, у которого в волосах все еще торчали прутья и листья, аналогично украшенного Николая. А еще меня с ворохом шелухи в руках и Яра, держащего целый осенний букет, а затем сузила свои серые холодные глаза до щелей военных бойниц.

— Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? А?

— Привет, Алисочка! А мы тут икебану собираем, — помахал ей рукой Алексей, пытаясь разрядить обстановку и вынимая из головы особо корявую ветку, торчащую замысловатой антенной вверх.

— Чем же? Головой или жопами?! — змеиные глаза задержались на мне дольше всех, и я вдруг обалдел от того, что Яр сделал чуть заметный шаг вперед, прикрывая меня от взбешенной девы и линии огня ее въедливых глаз.

— По-моему, мы не спрашиваем чем и как развлекаетесь вы. И не мешаем вам. Парк большой, места всем хватит. А обижаться на то, что сказал ребенок, это уж слишком глупо!

Алиса вперилась в синие омуты Ярослава. Они замерли на несколько минут. Пока ее руки не коснулся Олег и не прошептал, кривя губы:

— Пойдем отсюда. А то тут слишком смердит!

Я видел, как Мишка измученно смотрит то на меня, то на Олега, явно разрываясь между нами двумя. Но детская дружба победила однозначно, и он промолчал, опустив глаза в тротуар.

— Пойдем, а то и правда говном воняет!

Сжали губы и, двинув Яра плечом, процокали каблучками мимо. И даже не обернулись, только вздрогнули, когда услышали звонкое вслед на весь осенний парк.

— Не-ааа, я чертовски ошибся. Она не «Красивая Краля», а «Гремучая Змея»! А твои Извращенцы, братик, полные дебилы!

***

После такого неуютного противостояния возвращались из парка молча. Ярослав и Алексей попрощались на выходе, им нужно было пилить в другую сторону, через весь парк, забирая влево, а нам с Николаем и братишкой, наоборот, из парка и вправо. Мы рвано попрощались. Но Валька — молодчина, снова разрядил обстановку.

— Дяденьки, до завтра! Мне было с вами весело. Особенно с тобой, Лешка-Дурачок. А ты, Яр, как настоящий благородный рыцарь, защитил нас от Злодейки Горгоны!

— Ну, вот я его спасал, а в рыцари возвели Ярослава, как несправедлива жизнь, — поплакался Алексей, чем вызвал смешки и поднял всем настроение на самую высоту. Мы помахали дружно друг другу, и пошли в разные стороны.

Теперь мой внутренний мир пребывал в полном хаосе. В нем смешалось все: непонятные отношения между Алисой и Яром, брезгливый холод Олега и предательство Мишки, а еще те странные теплые слова о том, что я светлый человек. Они грели мою израненную издерганную душу, обещали многое и пугали неизвестностью.

Ведь Яр вряд ли намекал мне на то, что я нравлюсь ему «в том самом плане»...

Но надежда, как говорят, сука такая, умирает последней.

И я изо всех сил цеплялся за невозможное, хотя прекрасно понимал, насколько ничтожны мои практически нулевые шансы. Чтобы такой красивый человек обратил на меня свое внимание и полюбил...

Я вздохнул тяжело в синее, пахнущее уже зимой небо и подумал о том, что, возможно, даже дружба с Яром это неплохо. И не стоит рассчитывать пока на большее, надо дорожить тем, что имеешь. И стараться не потерять.

Валька, когда мы расстались с Николаем, повис на мне смертельной удавкой.

— Это он, да?

— Кто? — не понял я.

— Шлангом-то не прикидывайся! Я же видел, как ты на него смотришь, да и он на тебя тоже, — хмыкнули в коридоре, таща меня на наш этаж.

— И что ты такое видел? — усмехнулся я криво и взлохматил задорные Валькины вихры рукой.

— Ну, любовь видел! Вот! — выдохнули мне и удивились. — А разве ты не заметил?

— Нет, Валька. И более того, я откровенно боюсь.

— Чего? — совершенно недоумевая. Конечно, наверное, с его ребячьей точки зрения, когда мир полон ярких красок, где полутона не приемлемы, и мы, взрослые, смотримся откровенными придурками.

— Ошибиться.

У нашей квартиры, чуть ниже, на лестничной площадке у распахнутого окна стоял Мишка и курил.

Он хмуро посмотрел на Вальку и выдавил из себя:

— Надо поговорить.

Я согласно кивнул, передал свою сумку братишке и шлепнул по заду.

— Иди домой и не подслушивай.

— Так нечестно! — проскулили мне и как можно медленнее потащились к двери.

Мишка докурил сигарету и закурил новую, пока Валька не скрылся в квартире и не захлопнул демонстративно за собой входную дверь. А потом только протянул мне свою початую пачку.

— Я не курю, — покачал я отрицательно головой и оперся на стену сбоку. — Бросил.

— Правильно, с твоим гемоглобином только и курить.

Мишка пошарил в сумке и достал пару красных яблок.

— На, забыл тебе в школе отдать. От гранатов тебя еще тошнит?

— Не напоминай, в меня их впихивают килограммами. А еще печень, говядину и прочее...

— Извини за Олега! Он от этой Алисы словно с ума сошел, — пробормотали мне.

— Все нормально, Миша. Я и не рассчитывал на долгие отношения с вами, — ухмыльнулся я, крутя в руках подарочные яблоки.

Мишка потушил сигарету и вмиг прижал меня к стене, распластывая, подминая властно под себя. Он дышал рвано, усиленно, и я чувствовал, как его член от близости со мной приходит в боевую готовность.

— Миш, отпусти, не надо... — Я отвернулся от него лицом, не давая себя поцеловать.

— Что, противно стало? Как этот чертов Яр появился в классе — так все, на меня и не посмотришь? А когда жопу свою ебливую подставлял под мой хер, так ничего было! Добавки просил! — Слов было много и каждое жалило и до омерзения вываливало в грязи.

Я совсем съежился и затрясся. Мишка пробороздил своей лапой по моему паху и, поняв, что я совершенно не возбужден, отпустил.

— Прости. Я не хотел тебя обижать! Просто сказать решил, что, в отличие от Олега, я не отказываюсь от наших отношений. Слышишь?

Я кивнул, а потом по стене сполз на пол.

— Миша, у нас не было никаких отношений. Вы ведь меня силком принудили к сексу с вами.

— Вначале да, не спорю! Но ты был потом ведь и не шибко против? — огрызнулись, снова нависая.

— Миша, забудь меня... Не думаю, что новая девушка Олега примет то, что я был вашим... — Я задумался, а кто я был для них на самом деле: любовником — однозначно нет, а про доступную подстилку говорить не хотелось. — Мужчиной.

Подобрал я нужное слово.

— Связавшись со мной, ты потеряешь дружбу Олега. А вы слишком близки, чтобы пойти на этот шаг.

Мишка побледнел, замахнулся на меня, дабы ударить, и не смог. Так как я попал в самую точку их с Олегом отношений. Я был нужен им обоим, как секс-игрушка, но когда один отказался, то второму ничего не оставалось, как уйти за ведущим.

Початую пачку сигарет смяли в кашу, а потом, швырнув со злости в противоположный от меня угол, ушли. Так и не заглянув в мои глаза.

Вот и все...

Как и не было той безумной пятницы и субботы, жаркой ночи, страстных объятий и четырех обжигающих рук. А еще губ, нежности и страсти, обжигающего шепота.

Я обнял плечи, откинул голову назад и беззвучно зарыдал.

Я и не знал, что чувствуют люди, когда их вот так вот бросают, как ненужную сломанную вещь. Это было больно, очень...

Слезы катились по щекам, за воротник таким потоком, что я не мог их унять. Я так даже в садике не плакал. Внутри было настолько больно, а главное — противно.

Что все кончено, так и не начавшись.

Я пришел в себя только тогда, когда Валька, обнимая меня за плечи, тыкаясь в мое лицо и целуя в щеки и в лоб, пытался достучаться до меня.

— Идем домой! Там нет никого. Надо тебя умыть и уложить в постель. А то снова грохнешься в обморок, и тогда отец точно тебя запихнет в больницу, — сказали мне совсем по-взрослому.

После душа я с красными глазами лежал в своей кровати и смотрел тупо в потолок.

И чего ревел, как кинутая дура-девка после траха?

Ты ж не баба, не залетишь. Тебя никто и не бросал, просто ничего такого и не было, что ты себе напридумывал. Ну, перепихнулись по-дружески и все. Конец. Ты их не любишь, они тебя тоже, так что не так-то?

— Ну, ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЫ! Пусть только к тебе еще раз сунутся, я им устрою! — шипел Валька, сжимая свои кулачки. 

— Валя, не надо. Все закончилось, просто на душе погано. Вот и все.

— Это ты мне говоришь? Да я тебя, когда на лестничной площадке нашел, ты вообще невменяем был!

Я за шею притянул к себе горячий родной клубочек и уложил под бок, целуя макушку.

— Я даю тебе честное слово, что не буду так больше плакать. А ты дашь мне свое честное слово, что ничего не сделаешь Олегу и Михаилу, — поставил я точки над i.

— Совсем ничего-ничего? — переспросили, явно пощупывая границы дозволенного. — И совсем плакать не будешь?

— Совсем. И не буду, — кивнул я своему настроенному всерьез малышу.

— Ла-адно... — согласились неохотно со мной. — Но ты обещал!

— И ты тоже, — хмыкнул я, думая о том, что мне для полного счастья только и не хватало разборок между Валькой и взбешенными Олегом и Мишкой. Причем, зная хорошо Валентина, можно было не сомневаться — скандал он закатит широкомасштабный и на всю школу с глобальными последствиями.

Просто было необходимо хотя бы на время приостановить этот развивающийся черт знает куда безумный процесс. А потом все устаканится само собой и постепенно придет в норму. Все всё забудут.

Во всяком случае, я на это очень надеялся.


	6. Что делать, когда балаган вокруг тебя?

На следующее утро я шел в школу один. За Валькой еще раньше забежали дружки-приятели. Лизка отсыпалась после ночных поблядушек. У нее была только третья пара, да и университет находился не совсем в той стороне от моей школы, хотя иногда, полпути мы проходили вместе. А Николай мне по дороге не попался.

Я вдруг решил пройти парком. Конечно, крюк давать не хотелось, но почему-то сегодня снова потянуло туда.

Может ностальгическое настроение, может еще что. Листопад еще продолжался, и желтые листья в безветрие опадали особенно медленно и печально, крутясь у меня перед носом. Я как раз проходил мимо тенистых и пока еще темно-зеленых кустов жасмина вперемешку с сиренью, когда услышал бархатный голос Ярослава.

Его голос я сразу узнал: только от него у меня по телу бегут роем мурашки, и ноги подкашиваются, становясь ватными. 

— Нам не о чем говорить, — хмуро заявили ледяным тоном, и я замер, вжимаясь в кусты, чуть не рухнув прямо тут же на аллее.

— Это просто смешно! Любить кого-то, кого толком и не помнишь совсем! — Грудной голос красавицы Алисы тоже спутать с кем-то еще просто невозможно.

— Говори сама за себя. 

— Но ведь это правда, а Лешка мне на днях проболтался, что это вообще, как потом выяснилось, оказался мальчик. Он сам был в шоке, когда узнал! Неужели ты из этих — голубых? Ты ведь с девчонками встречался в десятом. С кем угодно, лишь бы не со мной. Так чем я хуже Верки из «Б» или Нади из «Г» класса?

— Алиса, уймись! И отстань от меня. Это мое дело! 

Голос Яра поднялся на несколько пунктов.

— Неужели тебе будет все равно, если я закручу с кем-то другим? — возмутились, также поднимая голос.

— С кем, с Алексеем? Так ты на него никогда и не обращала особого внимания.

— Хм-ммм, не тебе меня упрекать! — зашипела Алиса.

— И не тебе меня тоже! — прорычал в ответ Яр.

— Я люблю тебя! — с вызовом.

— А Алексей любит тебя! И что? — резко отрезая, а потом со вздохом. — Алиса, как ты не поймешь? Ты не хуже и не лучше других. Просто я никогда не полюблю тебя, вот и все. И потом... Вера, Надя. Я просто ходил с ними в кино, на дискотеку. И все, не более того.

— А его так любишь? — с тяжелым вздохом.

— И что далее? — с не менее тяжелым.

— Но ты ведь не знаешь, что с ним вообще стало, и потом, как ты его узнаешь, если это вообще было в садике?

— Узнаю, — прошептал Яр и, шурша ветвями, двинул прямо через кусты.

— Ярослав, а как же я! — крикнули следом.

— Закрути с кем-нибудь, как и хотела! По-моему, этот Олег от тебя без ума или его друг Михаил? — крикнули в ответ, ломая дальше кусты. — Только Лешку не трогай! Он не заслужил, чтобы с ним так игрались!

— Что, жалеешь его? Или боишься отдать меня ему? — ломанулись следом.

— Ни то и ни другое! 

Рядом послышался громкий треск ломающихся веток.

И я шагнул в кусты глубже, ибо на аллею вывалился сначала взъерошенный Яр, а за ним яростно дышащая Алиса.

— Я знаю! Вы ведь были оба влюблены в того мальчишку. Так почему Алексей смог его забыть, а ты нет? Хочешь быть педиком, да? — рыкнула Алиса, стряхивая с юбки сучки и ветки.

— Алиса, — Яр сжал кулаки, а потом сплюнул под ноги. — Держись от меня и Алексея подальше! 

А потом пошел по аллее в сторону школы. Алиса постояла минут десять на середине дороги и поплелась следом.

А я еще минут двадцать не мог выползти из кустов. 

Кто же тот мальчик, в которого до сих пор влюблен Яр, что его не пугает ни гласность, ни страшный ярлык «Гей».

Как же я в этот момент завидовал этому неизвестному парнишке.

***

К уроку я пришел впритык, впрочем, ничего не потерял.

Олег крутился около серой, как грозовая туча, Алисы, Ольга готова была порвать вместе со Светланой новую красотку класса. Мишка сидел сычом на месте, даже глаз на меня не поднял, когда я проходил мимо. Зато Николай с Лешкой болтали весело о какой-то чепухе, не обращая внимания на дефилирующих по ряду заинтересованных дам.

Правда, дамы бросали взоры не на них, а на Яра, что как нахохленный ворон смотрел в окно.

— О, Серега, а я думал, ты снова свалился. Или тебя отец таки отправил на обследование! — Николай помахал мне приветливо ладонью перед носом, Лешка пожал протянутую мне руку, пока мой сосед по парте пропускал меня на мое законное место к окну. 

Даже Яр оторвался от своих глубоких дум и хмуро буркнул:

— Привет.

— Ага... Привет.

Выдавил я, падая на свой зад и видя, как Мишка повернулся вполоборота. Явно желая подслушать утренний треп, впрочем, он ничем не отличался от обычного. Колька как обычно стал жалиться на несправедливую жизнь, выпрашивая тетрадку с домашним заданием. И, получив ее, начал бегло перекатывать к себе в тетрадь. Оставалось всего пять минут до начала урока. И когда к нашей парте подошел Олег, хмуро зыркая на меня, прозвенел звонок. Учитель вошел в класс прямо со звонком, так что никаких лишних вопросов или пререканий между мной и моими бывшими ебарями не произошло. 

Уроки неспешно шли, короткие перемены пролетали практически мгновенно. Кроме сухого «привет» я от Мишки и Олега, к моей великой радости, ничего не дождался. 

Зато в столовой к нам с Николаем за столик приземлились первыми Лешка и Яр. Мишка, видя, что его обычное место рядом со мной занято Ярославом, неловко потоптался, а потом приземлился за соседний столик. Развернувшись спиной к моей спине.

Алексей снова сцепился языком с не менее болтливым Колькой. И нам с Ярославом оставалось только вовремя поддакивать или вставлять короткие фразы, что, как я понял, устраивало нас обоих и вносило легкую атмосферу ненавязчивого обеденного общения.

— Это тебе, — ко мне на стол поставили переносную пластиковую коробку, в которой была ветвь винограда и разломанный на четыре части гранат.

Я скривил губы и зыркнул убийственно на нарисовавшегося рядом со мной братишку.

— Привет Рыцарю, Дурачку и Бабнику! — помахали весело рукой всем моим соседям по столику и добавили: — Мать сказала, чтобы ты ел и в школе витамины, не криви нос. Я их, между прочим, пер сам, на своем горбу!

И пока, я не открыл рот, лихо ускакали обратно к весело галдящим младшим классам.

Колька гоготнул и тыкнул пальцем в гранат.

— Если ты не хочешь, то съем я. Мне нравятся гранаты!

А я получил тычок в спину от Михаила. Обернулся недоуменно к нему и распахнул глаза на протянутое красное спелое яблоко.

— Держи, надеюсь, тебя с них блевать не тянет, как с гранатов! — выдавил Мишка и, вставая из-за стола, скрестился взглядом с Яром, а потом выдавил мне хмуро: — Будь здоров! — почапал прочь.

— Ты и правда серьезно болен? — спросил тихо Яр, глядя, как я кручу в руках подарочный фрукт.

— Не совсем, просто низкий гемоглобин. А так как я никогда не болел... вообще. Вот все с ума и сходят.

— Кормят... к примеру, фруктами? — спросили чуть ехидно.

— Ну... Да, типа того. Хочешь яблочко? — сунул я ему под нос красный фрукт.

— А ты прям змей искуситель, — усмехнулись мне. 

Хорошо хоть Евой не окрестили, которая когда-то соблазнила подобным фруктом наивного Адама. Фрукт забрали и разломили влегкую сначала надвое, а потом каждую половину еще на две части. — Ну вот, теперь всем хватит!

Лешке и Николаю Яр перекинул через стол по смачному куску. Они смеясь, поймали ловко руками, тут же впиваясь в сочную мякоть острыми зубками. Одну из оставшихся долей Ярослав сунул себе в рот, а последнюю протянул мне. Я прикоснулся к своей дольке, но прежде, чем отдать мне ее, Яр сжал мою ладонь в своей, опустив наши сплетенные руки под стол так, чтобы никто не заметил.

Впрочем, в столовой стоял такой гам и толкотня, что вряд ли кто-то вообще смотрел на нас. Даже Лешка с Колькой не прочухали, как Яр ухватил меня за руку. Что уж говорить о других. Я вздрогнул из-за того, что Яр, удерживая мою руку, провел большим пальцем по тыльной части моей ладони, левой же при этом он придержал свой кусок, что был во рту, откусив немного от него.

Сердце пустилось в бешеный пляс, окрашивая подлым румянцем скулы.

— У меня мама врач-педиатр, я могу спросить ее по поводу препаратов, что повышают уровень гемоглобина. Если ты... не против?

— Нет, я не против... — выдохнул я, мою ладонь отпустили и, как ни в чем не бывало, дожевали свой надкусанный кусок. 

— Ешь, все-таки яблоки это полезно, — кивнули, не смотря на меня, а потом уткнулись в чашку приторного сладкого компота.

Я почувствовал чей-то жесткий взгляд откуда-то сбоку и, скосив глаза, понял, что кое-кто все-таки видел наше «рукопожатие». Алиса сверлила меня холодными глазами, продолжая автоматически улыбаться болтающему о чем-то с ней под боком Олегу.

***

На следующий день мне принесли таблетки и, протянув, пояснили:

— Это просто пищевая добавка, обогащенная легкоусвояемым соединением железа. Мама сказала, что это можно принимать без рецепта.

— Спасибо... — Я покрутил баночку и, прочитав на ней инструкцию, принял сразу две.

— А вообще, почему вдруг у абсолютно здорового человека может упасть уровень гемоглобина? — Николай отследил мой жест рукой и протянул щедро мне свою початую коробочку с соком, чтобы я запил.

— Причин много, и они разного характера. От сильного стресса, любого воспалительного процесса, истощения до серьезного заболевания. Вообще, лучше, конечно, обследоваться при таких симптомах... — пояснил Яр, но, видя, как меня передернуло, добавил: — Хотя в нашем возрасте это обычное явление.

— Утешил! — хмыкнул Колька, а потом прошептал: — Вот бля! — смотря мимо Алексея на входную дверь в аудиторию. 

Практически с ним вместе выдало аналогичные выражения еще полкласса. Я посмотрел туда же и вздрогнул, но по другой причине. В аудиторию вошла Алиса в сопровождении Олега, и то, как эта парочка вела себя, было сразу видно, что эти двое перешли на новый интимный уровень своих отношений. И в этот раз Олег этой связи не скрывал, а, наоборот, демонстративно выпячивал, как только мог.

— И почему снова Олег? — расстроился Колька. 

А я снова недоуменно посмотрел на Олега с тем же самым долбанным вопросом про себя: «И за что его любят бабы?». А потом, вспомнив разговор Яра и Алисы в парке, осторожно переместил взгляд на Алексея.

Лешка был бледен, как смерть, его вздрогнувшую руку накрыл своей ладонью Яр, и я услышал тихий бархатистый шепот:

— Держись.

Алексей оторвал взгляд от своей несостоявшейся безответной любви и ответно сжал руку друга.

— Все в порядке, не в первый и не в последний раз.

Николай тоже услышал этот разговор и сочувственно посмотрел на Лешку. И без вопросов было понятно, почему Ярослав держит его руку и сжимает нежно в своей.

А потом события стали развиваться по сценарию падающего кома. В Алису вцепилась тут же рычащая Светка, с другой стороны подлетела озверевшая Ольга. И кончилось все тем, что Мишке пришлось уступить свое место и пересесть к до сих пор полыхающей Оле. И теперь перед моим носом восседала новоявленная пассия Олега.

Я видел, как недоволен такой рокировкой Мишка, но он поддержал выбор своего друга и уступил. А еще я был просто убежден, что теперь Алиса греет уши, подслушивая наши разговоры. Правда, к ее разочарованию необходимо сказать, что ей здесь точно ничего не светило.

Лешка пока не желал возвращаться к легкой болтовне с Николаем. Я излишней болтливостью вообще никогда не страдал. А Яр замкнулся снова в себе, чем дал мне повод задуматься всерьез.

А был ли вообще этот разговор насчет «светлого человека», нежное прикосновение к моей ладони, или это все мне показалось. И я выдал желаемое за действительное. Так как, кроме редких фраз, обычного приветствия, дело между нами дальше не шло. Я боялся спугнуть Яра, а он просто не давал повода к дальнейшему развитию отношений.

Единственное было то, что после занятий мы шли домой все вместе, причем я видел, как старается Валентин перетянуть теперь на себя внимание и Николая, и Алексея, давая нам с Яром возможность побыть один на один.

Но, кроме дружественного молчания, правда весьма уютного и не напрягающего обоих, ничего не происходило.

Препарат, и правда, стал помогать, я стал чувствовать себя куда активнее и бодрее. Это заметили и мои родители. Так что мне пришлось показать коробочку с таблетками, которые я уже пил вторую неделю, и рассказать о маме Яра.

— Пригласи хотя бы раз своего нового товарища к нам домой. Я торт испеку, надо поблагодарить его за участие. Конечно, если это возможно, — улыбнулась мне мама.

Сестра, которая уже несколько дней подряд стенала по поводу исчезновения двух красавчиков, что посещали раньше меня, явно намекая на Олега и Мишу, тоже изъявила желание познакомится с моим новым знакомым. Не возражал и отец.

И я обещал поговорить об этом с Ярославом. 

Но, чтобы родители больше не беспокоились, я сам сходил к школьной медсестре и попросил о проведении повторного анализа крови. Через два дня Варя сама нашла меня в коридоре перед классом и поздравила с тем, что кровь у меня замечательная. И посоветовала больше не болеть.

Мое выздоровление, кроме приятных моментов, огорошило меня и изрядной проблемой.

Да, угадали...

Утреннего стояка.

Раньше я с этим справлялся просто: теплый душ, масло для кожи, особо вульгарная фантазия о грудастой телке с раздвинутыми широко ножками и пара умелых ручек. Что еще нужно молодому парню?

Но не тут-то было. Дрочилово как раньше не помогало, в голову лез один черноволосый засранец с синими ледышками глаз. И, пока я не залез второй рукой к себе в жопу, возбуждение и не думало утихать. Более того, моих пальцев явно было мало, и я ничего умнее не придумал, как позаимствовал массажку сестры с круглой ребристой ручкой, и не оттрахал ею себя в задницу по полной.

После того, как я несколько раз болезненно слил, трясясь под душем и скорчившись на кафельном полу душевой кабинки, стало очевидно, что расческа сестры не выход. И что просто нужно искать себе любовника. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

***

Октябрь набирал обороты, на улице зачастили дожди, и нас наконец-то загнали в спортзал.

У меня теперь вновь был новый комплект шорт и майки, впрочем и у наших новичков тоже. Если Олега в этом нечто смотрелся как безумно сексуальный красавчик, то Яр смахивал на сошедшее с неба божество. Тем более он стал отращивать волосы и теперь на физру завязывал свои длинные задние пряди в игривый хвостик, чем приводил всех девушек нашей параллели и десятых классов просто в безумный восторг.

Даже Петруша как то заметил, что с прибытием новичков на наши пары по физкультуре приходит слишком много зрителей. 

Лешка постепенно оправился после убийственного выпада Алисы, и у его исцеления даже имя свое появилось — Наташа. Я видел, как Яр счастливо улыбается уголками глаз, когда Алексей мило болтает с этой черноокой милашкой из нашего класса. Натали красавицей не была, как Марина или Света, что уж говорить об Алисе — ей до нее было ой как далеко. Но девчонка слыла доброй и была серьезной умницей, чем подкупала сердца многих парней. И когда ее взор обратился на Лешку, тот решил ответить взаимностью. Наверное, просто устал от безответной любви, а может, решил наконец-то поменять в своей жизни приоритеты. И теперь после школы чаще всего я уже шел только в сопровождении Кольки и Ярослава. Мой братишка, как только мне полегчало, вернулся в продленку. Оно и понятно, он любил общаться со своими друзьями-товарищами. И кроме того в продленке Валька посещал школьный бассейн и секцию по стрельбе.

Сегодня после разминки всех распределили на множество снарядов. Девушек отправили на бревно и прыжки через коня. Парней — на брусья и прыжки в высоту. Кончилось все тем, что через какое-то время прыжки в высоту через планку превратились в настоящее состязание между новенькими, мной и Олегом.

Петруша счастливо потирал ручки, пока Женечка и еще один помощник из новеньких тренеров — Анатолий, страховали прыжки через коня и брусья.

Планка неотвратимо ползла вверх, все остальные ребята давно уже выпали, кроме перечисленных мною персон. И, как заявил сияющий Петруша, мы идем на школьный рекорд.

Первым из состязающихся выпал я, оно и понятно — я был ниже всех остальных и одно дело прыгать в длину, а другое — бороться с гравитацией. Как говорится, выше своей головы не прыгнешь.

Я отполз на скамейку запасных, после того как грохнул планку позорно на мат. И ко мне тут же подсела озабоченная Алиса. Я скосил на нее глаза и поежился от ее хмурого взора, который дева вперила в прыгающих парней.

На меня Алиса не смотрела, еще бы, кто я для нее — очередной мерзкий червь под ногами, не более того. Куда интереснее смотреть, как оставшиеся прыгают кузнечиками через высокую планку. Наконец-то следом за мной выбыл из состязания Василий.

И я вздрогнул из-за того, что Алиса практически шипом гадюки, выдавила из себя:

— Если ты думаешь, что нравишься ему, тогда ты круглый идиот. Ты просто напоминаешь ему другого человека, который сдох давным-давно. Впрочем, эта судьба всех гомиков, которым нет места на этом свете!

От меня ответа она не ждала, просто укусила как ядовитая гадюка и отползла прочь. Следующим ко мне присел, злобно скалясь, Олег. Он сделал несколько технических ошибок, видя со стороны, как Алиса «общается» со мной и выбыл позорно из игры.

— Если ты ляпнешь хоть что-то про наши бывшие забавы — я тебя убью! — прорычали мне и ушли к своей возлюбленной деве, пару раз бросив на меня дополнительно уничтожающих взглядов.

И мне вдруг стало смешно, Господи, чего они все боятся-то? Алиса, Олег, Миша?

Этот гигант после отработки на брусьях своей программы пришел ко мне третьим. Я округлил на него глаза с интересом, а вот что выдадут теперь мне на бис?

Попытаются унизить, как Алиса, или запугать как Олег?

— Что от тебя хотела наша сладкая парочка? — схмурил брови гигант нашего класса.

— Ничего такого. Если интересно — спроси их сам, — отрезал я, продолжая наблюдать за упорной борьбой оставшихся троих, хотя было видно, что Иван тоже уже на грани своих возможностей. И основное действо развернется между Лешкой и Яром. За них болели уже все: и наш класс, и посторонние зрители. Крича их имена после каждого удачного прыжка.

— Я практически перестал общаться с Олегом, — буркнули мне под боком.

— Что так, а я думал, что вы трахаете Алису вдвоем. Вам же нравилось наблюдать в процессе друг за другом? — поерничал я.

— Олег не захотел делиться на этот раз, а я подумываю возобновить отношения с Мариной, — сказали мне и затихли под боком, как будто мое мнение что-то будет для него значить.

— Это, думаю, правильно, ведь, если бы тогда Светка не вмешалась в ваши отношения, ты был бы с ней.

Кивнул я своим мыслям, не смотря на своего собеседника. Все правильно. Миша — натурал, был и останется. Я всего лишь подвернувшаяся ему на пути свободная дырка, не более того и не менее, которую он разделил по прихоти друга.

— Я вижу, тебе стало лучше... — поменяли тему и, увидев мой кивок, предложили: — Одно твое слово, и я стану только твоим.

Я оторвался от прыжка Алексея и посмотрел во взволнованные карие глаза. Да, мне нужен любовник, а Мишка очень нежен в постели и терпелив. Но нужно ли мне это? Что я хочу на самом деле или, точнее, кого?

— Нет, — выдавил я из себя и снова вперился глазами в прыгающих парней.

Теперь высоту брал Яр, прыгая с таким запасом, что мне и не снилось.

— Из-за него, да? — буркнули под нос, кивая на маты, с которых поднимался Ярослав. 

На секунду глаза Мишки и Яра скрестились в молчаливом противостоянии. И Михаил опустил свой взор.

— Знаешь, я завидую ему. Мне кажется, я что-то очень серьезное упустил в своей жизни, — прошептали под боком, а потом добавили, прежде чем уйти: — Думаю, Марина неплохая девчонка, тем более... она меня до сих пор любит.

Я только кивнул на его реплику, смотря, как Ваня сбивает планку. А брать новую высоту остаются только двое.

***

Яр ждал меня в раздевалке. Сегодня я был дежурным по залу и очень припозднился, собирая маты и мячи с одним из парней нашего класса, который тут же смотался до хаты, не переодеваясь, так как жил рядом со школой, в соседнем доме.

Все уже ушли, и только он сидел один на лавке и упорно смотрел себе между разведенных колен в пол.

— Яр? — Я удивленно воззрился на него и замер посреди пустого пространства. 

Сердце сделало кульбит и застучало в глотке, в паху полыхнуло огненной спиралью. 

– Почему ты здесь... и один?

— Я загадал! — Ярослав подошел медленно ко мне и остановился в нескольких шагах от меня. — Если перепрыгну Лешку, то... признаюсь тебе...

М-да, перепрыгать своего друга ему удалось с великим трудом. Это было понятно даже мне, но Яром двигало что-то потаенное и нереальное. То, что помогло ему в конце концов выиграть. Взорвав криками и рукоплесканиями весь спортзал.

Я сглотнул и побледнел, наверное, еще сильнее. Ярослав сделал еще один шаг и, коснувшись моей руки, сжал в своей. Видно, боялся, как бы я не умчался прочь. А куда мчаться-то, когда ноги совсем чужие, да и тело в таком состоянии, что готово само рухнуть к ногам этого божества и раздвинуть бедра, оттопырив попку, ебите, мол, не хочу. Мы будем только рады!

— Я... — Его руки затряслись, сжимая мои пальцы в своих ладонях. — Знаешь, я долго думал... И понял... Что влюблен в тебя.

Моя голова закружилась, и я сам уткнулся в его грудь.

Боже, я умер и на небесах. Он меня любит. Голова, где ты? А-уууу? А может, я сошел с ума, и у меня просто конкретные глюки.

— Наверное, тебе противно, да? Я парень и все такое...

Но я не дал ему дальше говорить, просто поднял голову и накрыл его манящие губы своим ртом.

Как же я хотел дотянуться до него рукою, телом, душой — всем, что у меня было. И как это стало прекрасно, что моя, казалось было, самая бредовая мечта вдруг осуществилась.

Поцелуй длился вечность, вокруг нас взрывались целые вселенные, образовывались новые. А мы стояли посреди душной, задрыпанной школьной раздевалки и целовались в засос, и нам обоим казалось, что нет ни одного более прекрасного места во всех вселенных, что окружали сейчас нас.

Яр оторвался от меня и прижал к себе настолько нежно, что я задохнулся от навалившихся на меня чувств. Более того, я ощущал его налившийся член, что упирался мне в бок и прекрасно осознавал, что сам такой же. Так как моя ноющая головка вообще готова была выпрыгнуть из коротких белых шорт. И ее от этого позора останавливали только довольно плотные трусы, ставшие в один момент настолько узкими, что безумно сдавили мое полыхающее естество в своих адских тисках.

— Я сошел с ума, — прошептали мне на ухо, опускаясь на скамейку и утягивая меня к себе на колени. 

Его руки ненасытно скользили по моей спортивной форме, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, а потом, ныряя под край, вспорхнули наверх, огладили возбужденные до боли соски. А затем одна из его рук накрыла мою промежность.

— Можно? — прошептали манящие меня губы и, увидев мой слабый кивок, скользнули под резинку трусов, оглаживая мой налившийся член и выпрастывая его на долгожданную свободу. — Ты так возбужден? Удивительно.

— Можно, я тоже? — прошептал я в охнувший от моих прикосновений рот и сам помог Яру, оголить его стоящее каменно достоинство.

Мы продолжали поглаживать друг друга руками, при этом целуясь в засос так, что я понял однозначно — здесь сумасшедших двое. И кто ненормальнее другого еще тот вопрос.

— Сереженька, какой ты все-таки сладкий, — прошептали мне, выцеловывая шею.

— Я потный и вонючий, — хмыкнул я и, завладев снова его ртом, прошептал: — А ты так вкусно пахнешь мылом.

Яр улыбнулся, а потом, огладив бережно мои губы руками, пробормотал:

— Я могу принять с тобой душ повторно, если ты не против.

— Не против, — я поднялся с его колен и, вяло перебирая ногами, раскачивая своим перевозбужденным стояком, потянул Яра в душевые.

И даже не понял, как мы оказались обнаженными в одной кабинке под теплым расслабляющим дождем. Я, смотря в его глаза, опустился перед ним на колени и, поцеловав его косточки бедер, припал ртом к головке члена, что так манила меня своим нежным ярким цветом и крупным размером. Налитый пенис Яра был чуть тоньше Мишкиного, а по длине ему явно не уступал.

Ярослав застонал, отчаянно задвигался в моем рту, охая и ахая в полный голос. А когда слил, поднял меня на ноги и, прижав к себе, прошептал:

— Это значит... что да?

— Да? — не понял я, оглушенный его оргазмом и все еще не спавшим своим возбуждением.

— Ты будешь со мной встречаться, правда? — пояснили мне с придыханием, и я понял, что от меня ждут признания вслух. Не думает же он, что я каждому парню могу запросто отсосать?

— Конечно... Мне кажется, я сам в тебя влюблен, — выдавил я из себя и утонул в его жарких поцелуях.

Он нежно огладил мое обнаженное тело и, оторвавшись жадными губами ото рта, коснулся напряженных моих ягодиц.

— Я очень хочу в тебя туда...

Рука Яра погладила промежность и лишь слегка коснулась моего входа, спрашивая разрешения на дальнейшее действо. У него снова стояло, причем, мне показалось, еще сильнее, чем в первый раз.

— Но у меня очень крупный член, и я боюсь сделать тебе больно.

— Яр... — Я опустил полыхающую мордашку на его вздымающую грудь и покаялся, боясь, что сейчас меня просто отшвырнут, назовут проституткой. И... больше не прикоснутся никогда. Но врать и притворяться с ним я не мог.

Я набрал воздух в легкие, как перед прыжком в бездну и решился.

— Ты должен знать, я пойму, если тебе после этого станет противно... Но я там не девственник, — выдавил я свой приговор и замер в одеревеневших руках того, кого полюбил всем свои сердцем.

Яр вздрогнул, но не оттолкнул, сжал еще сильнее и прошептал на грани моего слуха:

— Кто? — а потом сам же ответил. — Михаил, да? Он всегда так на тебя смотрит, когда думает, что ты не замечаешь.

Я опустил свою голову еще сильнее, но решил, как бы не было нам обоим больно, но не врать, пойти до конца. Тем более тому, кто мне дорог больше всех.

— Не совсем, вернее не только Миша.

— Что?

Мне задрали лицо вверх и увидели мои стоящие в глазах слезы.

— Он меня трахал не один, а на пару... — пояснил я, путаясь.

— Только не говори мне, что второй, это... — начал Яр, а я договорил за него.

— Да, это Олег.

И замер в руках Ярослава. Мне показалось, что в напряжении прошел целый час. Он не отпускал и не отталкивал, просто держал в объятьях и что-то думал про себя.

— Так вот почему ты тогда болел, да? — отмер Яр и еще сильнее вдавил меня в свое мускулистое тело.

— Да-ааа, — охнул я от тисков на своей талии, воздух просто выдавили из груди, а потом, видя, что я трясусь, чуть ослабили хватку, чтобы я смог спокойно дышать. — Олег был инициатором, как-то он взял меня силком в этих чертовых душевых. Практически изнасиловал... — Я всхлипнул, вспоминая то давно похороненное в душе и прошедшее, но почему-то, рассказывая заново Яру и вспоминая, слезы сами посыпались градом. — Было очень больно и противно. А в конце я просто по неопытности... обдристался, и меня вырвало. Он засунул свой член, измазанный своей спермой и моим дерьмом, мне в глотку. Я грязный, Яр и... совершенно не достоин твоей любви.

Меня затрясло, я очень боялся, что он просто отпустит меня и уйдет, оставив в этом состоянии, а на следующий день даже не взглянет в мою сторону.

— Дурак, это он тебя не достоин. ОН и МИШКА! Вот козлы, пусть только еще сунутся к тебе, урою нахрен! — прорычали мне.

— Яр? — Я не верил своим ушам, а когда задрал голову, то встретил такой огонь в обычно ледяных глазах, что мне стало страшно.

— Это было только здесь? — Меня снова сжали до боли в грудной клетке, но я молчал, чувствуя, как полыхает мой любимый человек праведным гневом.

— Нет... второй раз меня зажали в медблоке, я потерял сознание на физкультуре. И попал туда. Знаешь, когда Олег... — запнулся я, чувствуя, как меня снова чуть отпустили из тисков и стали нежно гладить по спине, как бы успокаивая. — Меня здесь трахал, я мечтал потерять сознание и не чувствовать... боли, унижения. А на физре сам свалился, всю форму оборвал в клочки. А медсестра мне поставила укол, чтобы я поспал, вот он и воспользовался.

Яр молчал, продолжал гладить, видно понял, что мне просто необходимо хоть кому-то это рассказать, излиться, чтобы вылечить свой нагноившийся нарыв.

— А в третий раз... Они меня скрутили оба. Мне стыдно, Яр, но я вошел тогда уже во вкус. 

— Сколько? — перебили меня.

И я понял, что у меня спрашивали.

— Практически сутки... Олег увел меня на квартиру своего брата, и там мы... трахались. Не вини Михаила, если бы не он, я бы до сих пор был бы под ними двумя. И третьим разом все бы не закончилось! Он намного серьезнее отнесся ко мне... чем Олег.

— Ага! Я прям должен ему быть благодарен? — съязвили мне под ухом, сжимая так, что вообще не брыкнуться. — Угу, нашел благодетеля. Чего он к тебе на физре сегодня лез? Ну, Алиса — понятно, она практически сразу поняла, что я в тебя втрескался. Этот ебливый козлина тоже! А Михаил?

— Он предложил встречаться... Ох-ххх... — проскрипел я в тисках Яра, но, сжав от боли зубы, продолжил. — Я ему отказал...

— А он? — чуть разжимая объятья.

— Он понял, что ты причина моего отказа и отступился. Мишка не насильник. Иногда мне кажется, что он просто не мог меня оставить в руках Олега, так как знал, какой на самом деле тот блудливый кобель.

Мы замолчали оба, а потом я почувствовал, как Яр потерся о мое бедро своим стояком, я ласково коснулся его возбужденной головки своими пальчиками, дразня крайнюю плоть, а потом заглянул в глаза.

— Яр, возьми меня. Я никого раньше о таком не просил, но без этого... я теперь не смогу кончить.

Он вздрогнул от такого расклада, а потом прижал к себе, нежно целуя мои распахнутые губы.

— Только смазка нужна, он у тебя, и правда, очень крупный. 

Охнул я, чувствуя как моего ануса снова коснулись руками, а потом, развернув к стене лицом, прошептали:

— Обопрись и раздвинь ножки.

Я повиновался, чувствуя, как ноги заставили поставить еще шире, а потом заскользили по спине губами вниз.

— Яр... Черт... Не надо! Боже! Там же... Какой кайф.

Только я и смог простонать, так как ягодицы раскрыли и припали к моему колечку языком, обильно смачивая слюной и введя как можно глубже вовнутрь моей полыхающей попки.

— Это же грязно...

Я уже сам стал насаживаться на его язычок, а когда он потянул меня вниз, заставляя встать перед собой на колени, прошептал:

— Яр, разве тебе не противно туда языком?

— Ты совсем дурачок? Это же ты! И все, что там, твое. Тебе было приятно?

— Спрашиваешь, — охнул я, чувствуя, как в меня вводят сразу несколько пальцев.

— Ты узкий и тугой, даже не подумаешь, что кто-то до меня у тебя был. Так яростно меня сжимаешь... Класс!

— Откуда ты знаешь что надо делать? — охнул я на прикосновение к своей простате.

Он почувствовал, как я сотрясаюсь, и переспросил:

— Здесь, да?

— Ага! Можешь еще там потереть?

— Конечно.

Мне снова нажали, вынося мозг и выцеловывая вспотевший затылок.

— Откуда знаю? Интернет — великая вещь, я проштудировал все порно-гей сайты, которые только смог найти. И, кажется, все правильно, раз тебе хорошо!

Это сказало мне о многом: я первый у него мужчина, и он очень старался для меня, прежде чем признаться в своей непростой любви.

Это было чертовски приятно, я потянулся к нему через свое плечо, изогнувшись как только смог, и мне ответили, соединившись в страстном поцелуе.

— Ты стал там намного мягче... Могу я теперь попробовать проникнуть в тебя? — прошептали, отрываясь от меня, и, видя мой согласный кивок, сплюнули сначала на руку, а потом, смочив свою толстую головку, приставили к моему полураскрытому входу.

— Я вхожу, — предупредили, сжимая до боли мои бедра в своих руках.

— Давай, — охнул я, чувствуя, как в меня протолкнули головку, а потом медленно стали натягивать на себя.

— Че-ееерт, какой же ты там узкий и жаркий. Я так солью, даже не проникнув... — прохныкали сзади.

Я как мог обернулся и, коснувшись скулы вспотевшего и ловящего воздух Яра, прошептал:

— Все нормально, просто отвлекись на что-нибудь. Хотя бы на это!

И снова его поцеловал. Яр выдохнул в мой раскрытый рот, а потом рывком натянул на себя. 

Я затрясся от боли.

— Ой... Не так резко, я же не девушка.

— Прости, но я не знаю... как с девушками.

— Что?

Вот тут я совсем офигел: такой безумно красивый парень и девственник. 

— Ты первый, с кем я занимаюсь таким, — прошептали мне, подтверждая. — И я очень боюсь, что сделаю тебе что-то не так.

— Все нормально, просто немного так побудь во мне, чтобы я привык. А потом начинай двигаться. Сначала медленно, а потом уже как захочешь.

Мы стояли на коленях под падающей водой, и я чувствовал, как член Яра пульсирует во мне, я сжал чуть свою попку и почувствовал в ответ, как во мне содрогнулись. Ярослав блаженно простонал сзади.

Нет, так он сольет, даже не двигаясь, я коснулся его судорожно сжавшихся рук, а потом, оперся своими ладонями в холодный кафель стены.

— Давай, начинай двигаться, я уже готов.

Яр пробно качнул бедрами, дрожа всем телом.

— Мне долго так не утерпеть, ты слишком желанный, — прошептали мне на ухо, охая и ахая одновременно.

— Тогда отдрачивай мне в такт своим толчкам, я сам на грани.

И я потянул одну из его ладоней к своему полыхающему стояку. Толкнулся в нее сам, надеваясь на обратном качке на его горячий член.

— Боже! — прошептали сзади и в три толчка, довели меня и себя до одновременного оргазма.

Яр навалился на меня, содрогаясь, а потом утянул за собой, усаживая на свои бедра и стараясь не выскользнуть из моего пульсирующего зада.

— Можно побыть в тебе?

Я, как мог, повернулся к нему боком и поцеловал.

— Конечно, — прижимаясь к его рвано дышащей груди.

— Я не рассчитывал, что сегодня так безумно прекрасно проведу в школьных душевых с тобой время, — усмехнулся мне Яр, а потом пояснил. — Делать это с любимым намного прекраснее, чем дрочить самому в одиночку.

— Ага, я тоже на такое не рассчитывал, — кивнул я ему.

— Сергей, только, пожалуйста, больше ни с кем кроме меня не трахайся. Я жутко ревнивый... И то, что тебя там касались эти придурки, видели, какой ты сексуальный и безумно красивый, когда кончаешь — это меня просто выводит из себя. Пожалей парней, я ведь их урою только за один косой взгляд в твою сторону! 

Это было сказано настолько мило и сбивчиво волнительно, что я накрыл его губы своими и прошептал в ответ:

— Никогда и ни с кем более, кроме тебя. Любимый!

Глаза Яра вспыхнули и засветились раскаленной лавой, а я почувствовал, как его член снова распирает меня изнутри, приятной вязкой тяжестью и попросил:

— Трахни меня еще, теперь можешь не сдерживаться, я открыт и смазан внутри твоим семенем.

Меня поцеловали и чуть толкнули вперед, заставляя встать на четвереньки. При этом умудряясь не выскользнуть из меня ни на секунду. Руки Яра полыхали, впрочем, как и все его тело. Он огладил мои рвано дышащие бока, надавил на поясницу, заставляя сильнее прогнуться и оттопырить, как последняя блядь, свои ягодицы, сильнее расставил мои колени и...

Мощными толчками вынес все, что еще осталось на тот момент от моих мозгов. Я сходил с ума, мой мир рассыпался на кубики в вспышках яростного возбуждения, прошивающего меня насквозь и на какое-то мгновение собирался, чтобы в следующий миг разлететься по новой. Член Ярослава мощным поршнем по его же сперме двигался взад-вперед, полируя мою простату на каждом толчке вперед и задевая ее при каждом откате назад, от чего я уже даже не стонал, а орал во все горло.

"Хорошо, что сейчас здесь нет даже тренеров, да вся школа наполовину пуста!" — пришла запоздала мысль, и я закусил свою руку, дабы хоть немного приглушить свои стоны и крики.

К моему перевозбужденному члену потянулись рукой, но я не дал прикоснуться.

— Сереженька, я больше не могу, сейчас солью, — охнули сзади, не понимая.

— Не надо... — проблеял я, совершенно не своим голосом. — Я и так кончу, еще пара толчков и... А-ААААА!

Выгибаясь дугой под жарким телом и чувствуя, как во мне взрываются новым потоком пряной вязкости.

— С ума сойти, — прошептал Яр и очень осторожно вытащил из меня полуопавший свой пенис. — Из тебя течет, здорово!

Я дернулся от этих слов, прекрасно понимая, что может со спермой Яра из меня вытечь. Но меня удержали в своих руках.

— Не надо, мне приятно чувствовать, что это мое семя, и ты теперь весь мой, Сережа.

— Оттуда может потечь и не только твое семя, — охнул я, понимая, что меня рукой стали подмывать.

— Не страшно, это же твое, а не чье-нибудь.

— Ты извращенец, — рассмеялся я своему любимому, ощущая ласковые пальчики, что проникли в мою раскрытую дырочку, а потом, вынырнув оттуда, помассировали нежно вход, подразнив расслабленное колечко, заставив его сжаться.

— Ага! Только Вальке не говори, а то как-то неохота из Рыцарей переходить на более низкий уровень. Хотя титул «Твоего Личного Рыцаря Извращенца» меня бы устроил, как никогда.

Я расхохотался и, повернувшись в его руках, снова прижался к его груди.

— Пойдем сегодня ко мне? — улыбнулся Яр нежно. – С ночевкой! Я хочу познакомить тебя со своими родителями, – и видя, как я окончательно опешил от его слов, пробормотал: — Ты просто не представляешь, как я эти недели хотел дотянуться до тебя хотя бы рукой. И очень боялся, вдруг твои лучистые глаза не примут меня.


	7. Как это - быть любимым?

Мама разрешила без вопросов, особенно узнав, что меня к себе пригласил Ярослав. И теперь мы медленно шли по ночному парку, освещенному круглыми фонарями, и неспешно беседовали.

Я и не думал, насколько схожи наши чувства, а также страхи. Яр боялся, что я посмотрю на него, как на извращенца или ненормального — душевнобольного. А потом — своей неопытности в плане секса. Я же страшился вообще кучи вещей. Когда ему все перечислил, то услышал настоящий задорный смех.

— Чего? — замер Яр рядом со мной, чувствуя, что я откровенно пялюсь на это безумно красивое действо.

— Да так, я не думал, что ты можешь так смеяться.

— Ну, ты тоже не мальчик-колокольчик, по сравнению с Николаем!

В точку, м-да, я и сам смеюсь редко.

Моя сумка как бы между прочим перекочевала на его плечо. Он видел, как я немного подтаскиваю ноги после наших потрахушек. И посему решил поухаживать за мной, а я не возражал. Кроме того, что у меня забрали сумку, Ярослав обнял меня за талию и теперь поддерживал своей твердой рукой.

Мне было сначала неудобно, но он почувствовал мои терзания и свернул на более отдаленные и менее освещенные аллеи.

— Ты меня стесняешься? — тихо прошептали мне, а потом прижали под фонарем и поцеловали в засос.

— Нет... — отлип я от него, когда послышалось со стороны девичьи голоса: — «Фи, гей! Бля, а один такой красивый! И почему все красавчики — гомики?»

— Я просто не привык к такому вниманию. 

Я уткнулся ему в грудь, сгорая от стыда. Яр прикрыл мое лицо ладонями и улыбнулся наглым дамам «дружественным» оскалом.

— Ну-ну, девушки, будьте терпимее к сексуальным меньшинствам! Тем более, мы же все слышим, а это весьма невоспитанно — осуждать других людей!

Девушки, видно, опешили на такой наглый наезд и тут же исчезли.

— Это они точно говорили про тебя, — улыбнулся Яр, прижимая меня сильнее к себе.

— Про что? — Я вынырнул из его кольца рук.

— Про то, что ты божественно красив, — нагло заверили меня, и я не смог не рассмеяться.

— Ты льстец и лжец!

— Не-а, ты, и правда, самый красивый для меня, не веришь? Могу всей школе заявить об этом завтра, — заявили мне уперто и потащили дальше в темноту аллей.

 

— Я верю. Яр, но, может, не стоит так шокировать людей? — охнул я на его жимки и то, как меня распяли на какой-то особо корявой березе.

— Я так счастлив, что моя любовь взаимна, и готов кричать на весь мир, что я люблю тебя. И вообще, пойдем скорей домой! Мои родители будут счастливы познакомиться с тобой. 

Я представил картину и внутренне похолодел. 

Здравствуйте, я ваша, вернее ваш...

А, правда... кто я? Невестка? Невест? Жених? Или...

— А это точно хорошая идея? — прервал я свои измышления.

— Ну да! Да не бойся ты так. Мои родители знают о тебе, — заверили меня и лихо потащили в новомодный частный сектор.

— Как знают?

Я точно идиот.

— Так! Я сказал, что люблю одного человека и хочу ему признаться. А что?

— А ты им сказал, что этот человек — парень, как и ты? — поинтересовался я, внутренне замирая.

— В этом нет нужды, мне девушки никогда не нравились особо, так что...

И меня затащили в шикарные ворота дорогущего коттеджа.

Блять, приехали, он что, богач?

В шикарном саду горел обычный костер из сухих веток и прочего садового мусора, включая опавшие листья. И его ворошил мужчина годов так за пятьдесят.

Если это его дед, то его хватит удар от такой новости в виде меня.

— Папа! — Яр подлетел к седому мужчине, утягивая меня за собой.

— Привет, Яр, чего поздно так? Мать места не находит, а ты и на звонки не отвечаешь.

Это его отец, но как так? Родители Яра намного старше моих... А, точно, он говорил, что у него есть старший брат, что он женат и уже обзавелся детьми. Тогда все сходится, наверное, Яр поздний ребенок.

Мужчина наконец-то оторвал глаза от живого трескучего огня и уставился на нас. Все, пипец, сейчас что-то будет... Я вжал голову в плечи и услышал такое, что даже не смог поймать упавшую челюсть. Вернее отскрести ее от каменистой дорожки.

— Яр, а чего не сказал, что мальчика своего приведешь? Мать бы пирог с рыбой испекла.

— Что... — охнул я.

— Простите? Я ошибся, а ты просто друг Ярослава? — поправился тут же дедок, немного смутившись.

— Нет, он не просто мой друг, — Яр меня яростно прижал к своей груди. — Он мой любимый.

— Ну, слава Богу, — вздохнул вдруг радостно мужчина и протянул совсем окосевшему мне свою широкую ладонь. — А то думал, обознался. Я — Алексей Александрович! Отец Яра, а ты — Сергей?

Мне сжали холодную руку и всполошились.

— А? Ага... — Это все что я мог выдавить из себя в этот сногсшибательный момент.

Полный абзац.

— Ты чего мальчишку застудил, он же холодный, как лед, неужто по парку таскал! А ну веди его в дом чай горячий пить!

— Будет сделано, — меня подхватили на руки и как невесту потащили в дом, смеясь радостно во всю глотку. — Серега, сделай лицо проще, а то мою маму напугаешь!

Мама Яра была очень похожа на него, вернее он на нее. И намного моложе отца.

— Яр, поставь Сережу на ноги, уронишь! — всплеснула она руками, а потом приветливо мне улыбнулась. — Значит, поговорили... и? Хотя можете не говорить, и так видно, что у вас все взаимно.

И, хлопая в ладоши, как маленькая девочка, убежала на кухню, крича нам в гостиную:

— Мойте руки и за стол!

Я точно сошел с ума. С чего так родителям Яра радостно принимать избранника своего сына, тем более парня? Они что, так любят геев?

— Ничего не понимаю... — прошептал я и услышал смешок Яра.

— Мам, он не понимает!

— Меня зовут Вера Петровна. А что тут не понятно? 

Алексей Александрович тоже сел с нами за стол и, налив себе чай, подмигнул моему вытянувшемуся лицу.

— Сережа, ты не представляешь как мы тебе рады, ведь до тебя Яр вообще ни с кем не сходился. А теперь он смеется, как нормальный ребенок, а не ходит сычом и не дерется со всеми подряд, — заулыбалась мне Вера Петровна.

— А Алексей? Разве они не друзья? — Я очумело смотрел, как мне радушно наливают чай, пододвигают печенья и предлагают котлеты с тушенной капустой.

— Да нет, они больше соперники и вечно воюют, — усмехнулся Алексей Александрович. — Знаешь, как в садике влюбились в одного мальчика, так и понеслось. Лешка переболел со временем, а Яр... Пока тебя не встретил, никак не мог забыть свою первую любовь. Все чах да хирел, ничем не интересовался. Как мы не старались, его вообще ничего не волновало.

— Садик? — прошептал я, а потом почему-то спросил, как за язык потянули: — Три Тополька?

— А-ААА? — было тройным и громким.

Вера Петровна охнула, опрокинув на пол котлеты, Алексей Александрович уронил вилку с ножиком, а потом схватился за свой рот, как призрак увидел. Только Яр замер и побледнел, как сама смерть, и глянул на меня совершенно другим ошалелым взглядом.

— Быть не может! Это ты?

— Наверное... я... — начал я путано. — Я же говорил тебе, у меня старшая сестра есть. Так вот мои родители ей обещали родить сестренку, а появился я. Ну и она меня все мое детство рядила в свои платья и хвостики делала.

— Погоди!

Яр умчался прочь, и пока я играл в гляделки с его очумевшими родителями, притащил ленту.

Она была красной с божьими коровками на концах, которые гладью вышила наша мама. Это были любимые ленточки Лизки. И я помню, как она ревела, когда я одну посеял в садике.

— Да, это ленточка моей сестры... — охнул я. — Ее любимые ленты.

— А вы не верили, что я найду его!

Меня схватили в жаркие объятья и зацеловали прямо при папе и маме.

А я подумал, что точно сошел с ума. И никак не мог понять, почему мы целуемся при его родителях.

***

Ночью мне не спалось. Уснешь тут в самом деле. А вот Ярослав практически тут же отключился, как только его голова коснулась подушки, а я оказался у него в кольце горячих рук. Я вылез из жарких объятий Яра и уполз на кухню, где под торшером Вера Петровна читала книжку.

— Не спится, Сережа?

— Да... наверное, вы тоже в шоке, как и я.

— М-да уж, в полном. Ты уж прости, я понимаю, что ты в этом совершенно не виноват. Но нам с Яром было очень сложно! Я ведь вторая жена Алексея Александровича. И моложе его чуть ли не на двадцать лет. И всегда себя чувствовала по отношению к нему маленькой девочкой. Все переживала, а так ли я воспитываю сына, а правильно ли ращу... Ярослав родился слабеньким, часто болел, практически все детство. Но был всегда очень настырным и упертым. А тут эта малолетняя любовь! 

Вера Петровна, встала, поставила чайник, а потом села рядом со мной и продолжила.

— А я тебя помню, в платьице! Ты был таким хорошеньким, а потом воспитательница сказала, что ты мальчик. Что в группе тогда началось! Все дети ополчились на тебя, только Яр был против всех — защищал тебя до последнего. Алексей тогда с ним жутко дрался, все доказывал, что мальчики мальчиков любить не могут. Хотя сам за тобой первый таскался. А потом ты исчез... Я подумала – ну, Слава Богу! Забудет, что в детстве не бывает! А куда там. Ярослав тебя знаешь как искал? Даже меня к этому подключил... Но вы часто переезжали, и след вашей семьи отследить было невозможно. А как я на тебя злилась. Ты уж извини... Один раз Яр чуть с обрыва не шагнул в пропасть, сказал, что не хочет жить без тебя. Пришлось его по психологам везти, врачам.

Чайник закипел, и мне заварили покрепче, а потом налили себе.

— А те только руками разводили. Совершенно нормальный ребенок. Только влюбленный, вот и все! Мол, пройдет, только не перегибайте палку, не давите, а поддерживайте во всем, и все утрясется. Я так обрадовалась, когда он сказал, что, кажется, влюбился снова! Все-таки лучше, когда любовь проявляется к конкретному человеку, пусть даже одного с тобой пола, нежели давно ушедшему, забытому образу. А это снова оказался ты...

Мама Яра замолчала, дуя на свой горячий чай.

— Я... Не знал, правда... И я очень люблю вашего сына. И постараюсь больше не исчезать, — заверил я серьезно.

Она улыбнулась и погладила по моим волосам рукой.

— Мягкие, как у девушки, а со стороны кажутся жесткими. Я думаю, это все же судьба, раз уж Яр так тебя искал, надеялся. Сережа, а твои родители в курсе твоих предпочтений?

И увидев, как я сжался, притянула к себе на грудь.

— Ты все же им скажи. Если что — мы тебя поддержим, — прошептала она. – И больше, пожалуйста, не пропадай, второй раз Яр потери не выдержит! — Меня чмокнули в макушку, а потом прошептали: — Иди-ка спать, у вас завтра все-таки школа.

***

Утром пили кофе вместе и заедали горячими бутербродами.

— Руслан приезжает, вместе с семейством. Так что пока жилье не дадут, будет жить с нами, — заявил Алексей Александрович и, заслышав звонок в калитке, поднял палец вверх. — О! А вот и мой неугомонный тезка!

И пошел открывать дверь.

— Ма, а зачем Руслану переезжать в наш город? — Яр удивленно воззрился на свою маму.

— Забыла сказать, они на днях разошлись с Милой. Она снова выходит замуж, ну а внучки Алексея Александровича поживут с нами. Кроме того, Руслану предложили хорошую работу в университете, он же все-таки имеет научную степень по математике. Так что придется потерпеть!

Я посмотрел на побелевшего Яра, но тут в столовую ворвался задорный Лешка. Он, громко здороваясь, закрутился около накрытого стола, схватил по-свойски бутерброд, но тут же завис, уставясь по-дурному на меня.

— А ты чего здесь делаешь, Серега? — выдали мне с полуоткрытым ртом.

Я подавился бутербродом, Яр протянул мне по спине от всей своей души и заявил, убив Лешку наповал:

— Мы встречаемся.

— А? — Лешка уставился на Веру Петровну.

— Ага, — усмехнулась она. — А ты что, свою первую любовь так и не узнал? Алексей!

— Чего? — теперь Алексей, шаря стул рукой, пытался не сесть мимо него, на пол.

— Того! Это он и есть, тот мальчик в бантиках, — Алексей Александрович отозвался сзади и, задвинув стул под гостя, усадил шатающегося парня силком.

— Я не верю, — Алешка смотрел то на меня, то на Яра.

— Не верь, — пожал плечами Ярослав миролюбиво.

— А чего же молчал? — теперь вперились глазами в меня.

— А ты меня спрашивал? Спросил бы про садик «Три Тополька», может чего и вспомнил.

— Бля-яяя, — протянул Лешка, потирая виски, а потом опомнился, что здесь взрослые люди, и материться при них невоспитанно. — Ой, простите! Но это полный вынос мозгов.

— Это точно, мы вчера вечером тоже были в таком же состоянии, — Вера Петровна налила Лешке чай и поставила перед ним бутерброды.

Алексей хлебанул для проформы, а потом, схватив меня за руку, прошептал:

— Слушай, скажи почему? Меня это до сих пор волнует.

— Чего почему? — не понял я, а Яр метко шлепнул по хваткой руке друга.

— Но-но, ручки от моего парня убрал. А то по шею твои культяпки отпилякую!

— Боже! Опять они за старое, — рассмеялась мама Яра.

— Ну, так причина вернулась. Вот и хорохорятся, как молодые петушки перед курицей-наседкой, — буркнул Алексей Александрович и, раскрыв газету, углубился в чтиво.

— Почему ты носил девчачью одежду?

Я рассмеялся и пояснил уже неизвестно на который раз.

— Сестра старшая меня так наряжала, вот и все.

— Она хоть представляла, к чему это все привело? И как нам потом было трудно прийти в себя! — возмутился Лешка.

— Вот приходи к нам в гости и сам спроси у нее. Если хочешь! От себя могу только сказать, что мне это составляло не меньше проблем, чем вам, — нахмурился я и удивился на то, как Лешка ухватился за это предложение.

— Заметано, сегодня же идем к тебе!

— А ты меня спросил? — возмутился Яр.

— Я иду в гости к нему, а не к тебе! — прорычал Лешка.

— Он мой парень! — нависая над столом.

— И что? — подорвались ответно.

Вера Петровна, покачав головой, переглянулось хитро со мной и подмигнула:

— Ну вот, жизнь снова ключом бьет. А я уж и не надеялась увидеть Яра, таким как раньше.

— А это хорошо? — также тихо спросил я.

— Поверь, намного лучше, нежели когда Ярослав отгораживался от всех окружающих непробиваемой оболочкой. Только Лешка его и мог расшевелить! Они дрались до крови, спорили, а потом он снова уходил в свой мир. Пойдем, пока они ругаются, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Вера Петровна потянула меня за руку, и я удивился, что Яр с Лешкой даже не обратили внимание на то, что мы вышли. Так эти двое были заняты яростной перепалкой между собой.

— Яр очень хорошо всегда рисовал.

Мне протянули альбом и кивнули, мол, открой.

И я открыл...

Я не помню себя маленьким со стороны, но у меня есть несколько фото, и на паре из них я как раз в девичьих платьях. Так вот та девочка в одуванчиках, обнимающая пушистого мишку, был однозначно я.

— Ты слишком быстро исчез из садика, и не осталось ни одного фото с тобой, Яр рисовал тебя по памяти. Вот это первые рисунки, а это уже когда он подрос. 

Конечно, первые рисунки были смешными и корявыми, но даже в них я был узнаваем.

— Ну что, узнаешь себя? А? — мне улыбнулись нежно, а потом обняли руками за плечи, мы сидели на софе в комнате Яра и листали альбом.

 

— Да, это я, удивительно... Он меня так запомнил, а вот я не помню его совсем... так обидно.

— Погоди!

Вера Петровна сбегала в другую комнату и вернулась, протянув общее фото из садика.

— Узнаешь?

Я глянул и тут же узнал Яра, а потом нашел Лешку.

— Узнал-таки, а теперь вспомнил?!

— Немного, спасибо, — я улыбнулся искренне Вере Петровне и получил чмок в лобик, как хороший послушный мальчик.

— Беги, вам пора в школу, а то эти двое могут спорить сутками напролет. Придется опять, как в давние славные времена разнимать драчунов.

***

— Не могу до сих пор поверить, что ты — это ты, — Лешка шуршал ногами по опавшим листьям и косился на наши переплетенные руки.

— Я, это я, — пришлось мне подтвердить, наверное, в двадцатый раз.

— И что теперь? Ведь у него яйца и член! Впрочем, у тебя... — поперхнулись от перспектив. — То же самое! Не-еее, я понимаю, в детстве, когда вообще не в курсе, что у девочек под юбкой. И хватает с лихвой держаться просто за ручку. И поцелуев в щечку! Но сейчас? Вы, вообще, соображаете как друг с другом будете «этим» заниматься?

Лешка побледнел так сильно, что мы, переглянувшись с Яром, побоялись, как бы наш общий друг не упал в обморок. 

— Леш... Ты, это... не переживай так за нас сильно. Поверь, у нас все в порядке, — начал Яр, обняв меня за талию.

— Но... Геи, они же... Один из них должен играть роль женщины и, в общем, подставляться другому... жопой... — Этот монолог с таким трудом дался Алексею, что он даже пошатнулся от своей смелости.

— Леша! — выдохнул Яр.

— Что, Леша? Я за тебя, дурак, переживаю! — огрызнулись нам.

— Если тебя успокоит, то мы уже занимались этим, — Яр выпустил меня из рук и устало потер свои виски. — Так что теперь я уже не девственник.

— ЧЕГО? — Лехины глаза, казалось, сейчас выпадут из глазниц и закачаются на стебельках, он оглядел холодно настроенного Яра, вспыхнувшего меня и схватился за голову.

— Так ты меня и в этом обскакал. Вот че-ееерт! А я с Наташкой только до поцелуев и дошел. Блять! — выругались вслух, а потом сощурили от осознания глаза. — И тогда кто из вас двоих «девочка»?

Яр молниеносно сдавил горло своему зарвавшемуся дружку и прошипел почище ядовитой змеи:

— А вот это тебя, засранец, не касается! И только попробуй ляпнуть еще раз про «девочку». Кастрирую! Понял?

— Кхе-кхе! Серега, спаси меня! А-АААА! — попытались без толку вырваться из железных тисков душащих его рук. Впрочем, не прекращая по-дурному орать на весь парк и не забывая жалиться на свою несчастную жизнь.

Я обнял сзади Яра и попытался ослабить его хватку.

— Отпусти его. Он точно больше не будет!

— Ага! Держи карман шире. Еще и к тебе полезет, чтобы узнать. А как это между двумя парнями? И чем отличается от секса с девушкой, — возразили, продолжая душить и при этом еще и встряхивать как грушу. — Он у нас сука такая – любознательная!

— Полезет — яйца оторвешь! — охнул я, еле отрывая одну из его рук от горла уже хрипящего Лешки не то от смеха, не то еще от чего.

— Да не полезу я. Кха-кха! Больно надо!

— Не верю, — уперто продолжая гнуть свою линию.

— Хорошо! — не выдержал я, висеть на Яре было нелегко, а отрывать его от ржуще-задыхающейся добычи вообще крайне сложно. — Если заинтересуется — трахнешь его сам!

Оба петуха выпучили на меня глаза, как на ненормального, и с совершенно одинаковым:

— БЭ-ЭЭЭ! — резво отпрыгнули в сторону друг от друга.

— Ты соображаешь, чего такого ляпнул? — Лешка потер горло и покрутил у виска. — Тебя еще куда не шло, но его? Я еще из ума не выжил!

— Ага! Что я тебе говорил? Вот скотина! Всегда был ушлым. Еще с садика!

Яр тут же снова скрутил Лешку, и чем бы это в конце концов кончилось, кто его знает? Но на эту же самую аллею вывернула другая парочка. Чему я в данный момент был не особенно рад.

Алиса сузила глаза на живописную композицию сцепленных в смертельном захвате двух скалящихся псов и меня, пытающегося в жалких попытках растащить разъяренных соперников в сторону друг от друга. 

Олег вмиг оценил ситуацию и не по-хорошему посмотрел в мои глаза.

Но стало еще хуже, когда Яр отшвырнул с легкостью от себя Леху и оскалился в лицо моему бывшему ебуну отнюдь не любезным оскалом.

— Чего-то хотели?!

Еб...

Вот только этого и не хватало...

Я внутренне сжался и, видно, стал совсем походить на призрак, даже Алиса посмотрела на меня каким-то тоскливым, болезненным взглядом.

— Хм-ммм. Голубки решили подраться? А вот интересно, из-за какой такой текущей дырки такие глобальные разборки? — оскалился Олег по-дурному.

Ну все, кранты. Теперь и этого понесло. Еще немного, и Яр просто вцепится в глотку Олегу, причем на смерть. Конечно, Олег заслужил это, не спорю, но сейчас не место и не время.

— Прекратите! — Я встал между Яром и Олегом, и, видно, где-то что-то проклюнулось у Лешки. 

Все-таки он давно своего друга знает, и если потасовка между ним и Яром походила больше на шуточный балаган, то здесь сразу потянуло холодом смертоубийства.

— Действительно, парни, в школу пора, — Лешка подпер меня плечом и, зыркнув на замерших, играющих желваками оппонентов, глянул сухо на девушку. — Алиса, остуди своего трахаля! А то, кажется, ему сперма в голову ударила. Что, ночка была слишком постной?

Теперь уже побелела Алиса, она схватила за руку Олега и зашипела:

— Идем отсюда. Оставь этих педиков!

— Ага-ага! Натуральный ты наш. Оставь нас в покое! — выпалил Ярослав из-за наших спин и, подняв мою и свою сумку на плечо, помахал игриво ручкой. – И тебе, Алисочка, наше с хвостиками!

Алиса потащила упирающегося Олега в одну сторону, мы с Лешкой увели полыхающего Яра в другую.

Боже, если это первый день наших с ним официальных отношений, что же будет дальше-то?

***

Перед уроком в штыки встал Колька. Как бы они не ржали с Лешкой на переменах, но вот сидеть с ним он наотрез отказался.

— Я что-то не понял? Лешка не тупее Сереги! И вы, кажется, нашли общий язык? — наехал хмуро Яр на Николая.

— И что? А тебе зачем с Серегой сидеть? — насупились в ответ.

— Если их посадить вместе, они все пары напролет трепаться будут. 

Я тоже был против таких пертурбаций: сидеть за одной партой с человеком, который, мягко говоря, тебя возбуждает только одним взглядом... 

Весьма проблематично.

— Ни черта мы не будем трепаться! — Лешка ухватил упирающегося Кольку и потащил на мое бывшее место. — Я тебе потом все объясню.

Алексей, видно, понял, в каком состоянии его друг и решил пойти ему на уступки.

Посему меня пропустили к окну и закрыли своим телом от всех заинтересованных, отрезав все пути к отступлению. Я поднял хмурый взгляд от начерченного на парте кем-то особо умным «Серега — дурак!» и встретился с круглыми шоколадными глазами Мишки. Вот от кого не укрылось и моя сумка в руках Яра, и то, что мы поменялись с Алексеем лихо местами, да и состояние издерганного Олега.

Хорошо хоть учителя особо не заостряли внимание на наши перепрыги по партам, только математичка щедро от всей души пообещала рассадить Лешку с Николаем, если те будут чесать языками, а не решать примеры.

Все пары я просидел как на иголках: быть настолько близко от сексуального раздражителя, который периодически тебя лапает за коленку?

При этом угрозы, что я пересяду обратно, действовали только первую пару. А на второй я просто воткнул в лапающую меня руку по внутренней стороне бедра шариковую ручку. Яр отдернул свои наглые грабельки и, стеганув холодным взглядом, надулся.

Ну надо же, какие мы обидчивые, а если я полезу тебе в трусы?

Что тогда?

А на большой перемене началось...

— Идем на крышу! Мне необходимо поговорить с тобой, — Олег подошел первым к нашей парте. 

Он дождался, пока Алиса отвлечется на перевозбужденных его бывших бабцов, и подскочил к нам, кося взгляд на громкие тройные разборки Светки, Ольги и Алисы.

— Зачем это? — за меня ответил Яр.

— Я не с тобой говорю! — сжали зубы.

— Ты говоришь с мо...

Но я перебил Ярослава, ухватив его за плечо своей рукой. Этого разговора обойти не удастся, и чем раньше мы закроем этот скользкий вопрос, тем меньше будет проблем и боли.

— Яр, я поговорю с ним. Это нужно не только ему, но и мне.

— Тогда, я иду с тобой, — уперся Ярослав рогом.

— И я с вами! — подорвался Лешка.

— А ты-то еще зачем? — налетел на него петухом мой любимый.

— Хм! Если будет та же атмосфера, что утром в парке, то вряд ли Сергею под силу будет растащить двух таких лбов, — усмехнулся Алексей и удивленно воззрился на появившегося сбоку Мишку.

— И я поприсутствую, если Сергей не против?

Все уставились на меня, как на гвоздь программы, и я кивнул, неохотно соглашаясь:

— Я не против Михаила. Но Алексей... Не думаю, что тебе стоит это слышать. 

Вот черт, только не хватало, чтобы Лешка еще встрял в это все дерьмо.

— Ха! Если идет адъютант Олега, то почему не пойти и мне? Даю слово, что не ввяжусь в ваши разборки, если, конечно, до мордобоя не дойдет. И если Мишка не обнажит свою шпагу, — усмехнулись шаловливо строя глазки нашему школьному бугаю.

— Не обнажу, я иду только для того, чтобы не было свары между Яром и Олегом, — улыбнулись добродушно.

— Ну тогда я спокоен, раз наши намерения совпадают, — ответили венцом галантности и раскланялись вычурно, как при временах мушкетеров.

— И я с вами! — Николай всю эту словесную перебранку, хлопал, как дурак, глазами, глядя то на одного вздернутого парня, то на другого.

— Коля, — вот тут я идти на уступки не захотел. — Прошу как друга, хватит присутствия Алексея и Михаила с лихвой. Прости меня, я потом все тебе расскажу.

— Расскажешь?

Я видел, как надулся Николай, ни черта не понимая, что закрутилось вокруг меня.

— Да, сегодня вечером. Пожалуйста, потерпи и все узнаешь, — выдохнул я и поспешил за ушедшей четверкой.

***

На школьную крышу учеников никогда не пускали, но сегодня замок был свернут, и дверь распахнута настежь.

И я, шагнув в ярко освещенный квадрат, что представлял светящийся впереди проем, оказался перед ожидавшими меня парнями. Справа стояло мое прошлое: Мишка хмурился, но было видно, что он занял нейтральную сторону, и как Лешка просто ждал.

Зато Олег просто полыхал гневом. И мое настоящее и будущее, как я надеялся — Ярослав, отвечал ему тем же.

— Олег, что ты хотел от меня?

Я, подойдя с третьей стороны к этому издерганному квадрату, разбил его на пятиконечную звезду.

Олег вперился в меня своими глазками, перестав сверлить Яра, гадостно осклабился:

— Я смотрю, вы, голубки, теперь официальная гей-пара нашего класса, да?

Мишка вздрогнул от такой полоснувшей его фразы, но промолчал. Лешка схмурил брови, сжав кулаки. А Яр, оскалившись на моего обидчика, прорычал за меня:

— А тебе какое дело?

Олег хмыкнул, кхекнул, поняв, что занял позицию вещателя, и выдал:

— Да по сути никакого, так... интересно стало узнать, что в таком уроде нашел ты, Ярослав, коли Алису променял на это чучело?

— Ты сам ублюдочный урод. Нравится ебать эту дуру — еби дальше! Ни я, ни Алексей на нее не претендуем. 

— А причем тут Алексей? — сделали наигранно удивленные глаза. — Алисе он просто по барабану. А вот ты! Знаешь, как оно задрало. Ебутся со мной, а вздыхают по красавчику-принцу из бывшего класса. Я, вообще-то, Сереге хотел настроение подпортить, чтобы тебе жизнь медом не казалась. Но, коли ты все ж таки приперся, то я вам испоганю настрой обоим! Раз уж вы у нас новоявленная парочка голубков.

— Олег, остановись! — выдохнул я. — По-моему, ты уже сделал все, чтобы моя жизнь не походила на молочные реки и кисельные берега. Так что, может, прекратим? А?

— А тебя, шлюшок, вообще не спрашивают! 

На эту фразу Мишка и Яр сжали до хруста кулаки, а Лешка как-то между прочим переместился ко мне поближе.

Но Олег не понял вмиг изменившегося настроя, причем далеко не в его пользу.

— Яр? А ты в курсе под кого он ложился до тебя? А? 

Ярослав только еще сильнее побледнел.

— Хм-ммм, значит, он тебе кое-что рассказал-таки? — прочитав по-своему реакцию Яра. — А он тебе рассказал как мы его с Мишкой на пару трахали? И как он от этого перся? А!

— Что? — прошептал под моим боком Лешка, но не отшатнулся от меня, а встал еще ближе, как бы плечом закрывая от нарастающего водоворота событий.

— Ха! А вот твой дружок Леша не знал! Даже не представляешь, Лешенька, как эта сучка перлась и пела во весь свой сладкий голосок, когда мы его с двух сторон имели. И не подумаешь даже, что, когда я его первый раз насиловал, он обосрался с перепугу! А потом еще блевал, когда я ему свой член его же дерьмом вымазанный в глотку затолкал! Дабы эта блядь знала, кто его еба-ААААААл... — вякнул Олег, улетая под мощным ударом кулака Мишки.

— Козел, ты чего творишь? Зуб, сука, выбил! — Олег вломился спиной в пристрой выхода на крышу и теперь харкал кровью.

— Серый, прости, я этого не знал... Что он тебя принудил к такому. Теперь понятно, почему ты не захотел встречаться с нами официально!

— Ты чо гонишь? Чтобы я с парнем встречаться захотел? Я не гомик! — шатаясь, встали с пола.

— Может, ты и не хотел. А я хотел и хочу до сих пор! А ты, дерьмо, точно не гомик, ты такая погань, что и человеком назвать трудно! Я ж тебя урою за Сережку прямо тут!

И Мишка налетел снова, нанося убойные удары по Олегу так, что стало страшно всем.

— Он его убьет, — вырвалось у меня.

Я подлетел сзади и, как мог, повис на рассвирепевшем Мишке.

— Мишка, прекрати! Он того не стоит, чтобы из-за этого говна в колонию попасть!

Тут же подлетел Лешка и Яр. И только втроем мы смогли оттащить рассвирепевшего Михаила от помятой тушки его бывшего дружка.

— Леша, допинай «ЭТО» в медпункт, а то я за себя не ручаюсь, — Яр сплюнул в сторону охающего бывшего красавчика класса, лицо, которого напоминало бесформенную бурую кашу. — Михаил, остынь! Сергей прав. Все, что было, уже в прошлом.

И, подождав, пока Алексей не утащит поверженного с крыши, обернулся к осунувшемуся Михаилу:

— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я тебя никогда не прощу за своего любимого?

— Понимаю... Я и не претендую на него, я этого попросту не достоин! — Мишка повернулся к нам сутулящейся спиной, а потом, уходя с крыши, просипел: — Но если ты заставишь его плакать, то я Серегу заберу силой себе и больше никогда не отдам! — на нас глянули, полыхая холодом, карие глаза. — Тебе, Яр, просто крупно повезло, что Сергей любит именно тебя. Иначе я бы от него не отступился!

***

А в классе на Яра обрушилась Алиса.

— Если я тебе не нужна, так на кой тогда ты избил Олега?

— Я его и пальцем не тронул, — Яр снял яростно сжимающие на его груди ткань кулачки и попытался пройти мимо.

— Тогда это ты, Алексей? Все не успокоишься, что я тебе отказала?

Теперь прилетело вернувшемуся из медсанчасти Лешке.

— Алиса, окстись, вот к этому ты вообще никаким боком не стояла. Ты слишком большого о себе мнения! А Олег получил в морду только по тому, что заслужил, — заулыбался криво Лешка, приобнимая автоматом Алисочку. И по его растрепанному лицу, было видно, что он все еще не пришел в себя от вала вывалившейся на него убойной информации.

— Ах, так! Значит это все из-за тебя, педик?

Дама вывернулась в объятьях Лешки и вцепилась в меня.

Черт, вот это финт.

Теперь уж точное попадание!

К тому времени уже весь класс с интересом наблюдал за праведными рывками Алисы. Так как весть о том, что Олег с расквашенной рожей лежит в медблоке, окатила всех, как из холодного ушата водой. Олег был драчуном и забиякой редкостным, но обычно его оппоненты отлеживались после боев, а не он.

— Это из-за тебя Ярослав как невменяемый ходит! Из-за тебя, гомик, он отверг меня! Что, жопу ему подставляешь? Неужели она так прекрасна, что я не котируюсь по сравнению с ней? Отвечай! Сучка грязная! Это твоя вина? Да?

— Нет, не его! — Меня простым движением рук выцарапали из смертельного захвата и, обняв при всем замершем классе, прижали к груди. — Если кого винить, так меня – я инициатор. А Сережка просто ответил мне взаимностью, вот и все. Так что смирись и отвали! Сергей мой возлюбленный. 

Яр оторвал холод своих глаз от полыхающих очей Алисы и заморозил убийственным взором весь класс непрошенных зрителей.

— Это всем понятно, я надеюсь? И если я еще хоть от одного из вас услышу: гей, педик, педераст и прочую лабуду — окажетесь на месте Олега!

Класс отшатнулся от нас в общем порыве, Алиса, зажав рот, вылетела вон. А Колька, сидя на прежнем месте, хлопал тупо глазами, въезжая во всю дурную ситуацию.

Конечно, все одноклассники шептались до конца пар. Естественно, все на нас косились, как на прокаженных. А на последнем уроке заявился директор с вопросом кто избил Олега, ибо сам пострадавший молчит, и что нам известно.

Промолчали все, только Мишка дернулся, дабы встать с места, но его остановил взгляд Яра.

«Все правильно», — подумалось мне, если Олег промолчал, значит, хоть немного понял свою вину. И принял наказание от своего друга.

Но самое страшное меня ожидало впереди.

Я не собирался скрывать от своих родителей свою любовь и привязанность. И, идя домой в сопровождении Ярослава, Лешки и Кольки, надеялся только на то, что меня мои родные хотя бы выслушают до конца, прежде чем, как заразу, вышвырнут из дома.


	8. Противостояние за любовь?!

— Может, притормозите хотя бы на сегодня? — не выдержал угрожающей атмосферы Алешка. 

Он шел сзади меня и Яра на пару с ушедшим в свой мир Николаем.

— К сожалению, нам никто не даст тайм-аут, — вздохнул я, оборачиваясь на ребят.

Яр замер рядом и кивнул моим словам, полностью соглашаясь.

— Скажешь завтра, что из этого изменится-то?

— Ты еще не понял? — оттаял Николай. — Сегодня об этом узнал весь класс. Где класс – там вся школа, а завтра такое событие дойдет до директора, если уже не дошло сегодня.

— Да кто об этом говорить-то будет? — охнул, округлив глаза Лешка.

— Ты не будешь, я не буду. Большая часть парней кости перетрут между собой и не более, а вот девки! Да твоя Натали первая с подружками начнет судачить и переживать. Мол, мой Лешенька, он дружит с Яром, а вдруг он такой же! И понесется, как моча по трубам, неудержимо, — ожесточенно огрызнулся Николай.

— Коля? Ты сердишься на меня? — Я протянул руку и коснулся ладони своего друга.

Он не отдернул и не отшатнулся от меня, наоборот — сжал до хруста в своей.

— На тебя-то за что? Хотя мог бы рассказать для разнообразия и мне, что тебя в голубую сторону унесло. Мы хоть и не близкие друзья, но все ж приятели, — усмехнулись горько мне, а потом добили: — Хотя с таким девчачьим телом я не удивлен, что Яр втрескался в тебя!

— Это в каком месте оно девчачье? — разозлился я.

— Ноги от ушей, ровные и без волос, тонкая талия, попка круглая... Тебе еще добавить? — спросили ехидно, косясь на побелевшего Яра и начинающего безудержно ржать Алексея.

— Ой, не могу! — Лешка схватился за живот. — Яр, а я, дурак, думал, тебе глаза в Сереге нравятся. Ой, рассмешил, попка – круглая!

Ярослав сграбастал под хохотки Леши и подключившегося к нему Кольки меня за талию и прижал по-собственнически к себе.

— Моё! — не выдержал мой ревнивец.

— Ярушка, успокойся, а? — погладил я его по черным волосам, что выпали из небольшого хвостика. — На мою «круглую попку» никто кроме тебя и не претендует.

— Боже, держите меня семеро, я щас сдохну от смеха! Уха-ха! «ЯРУШКА», гы-гы-гы! — сложился Алексей пополам, а на него от хохота свалился Колька.

— Ага-ага, «ПОПКА»! Бог ты мой! Святые яйца!

— Вот два придурка, — покачал я сокрушительно головой.

— И не говори, любимый, — тут же остыл Яр, смотря, как уже бордовые два парня под нашими ногами заходятся в истерике. — И правда, щас сдохнут. А если не сдохнут — добью!

— Оставь их, убогих, — я взял за руку своего мужчину и потянул его дальше. 

Яр отреагировал молниеносно, забрал у меня сумку на плечо и второй рукой обнял за талию.

— Черт! Нас подождите! — Колька первый почувствовал, что мы их кидаем в куче мале.

— Яр! Притормози! — подорвался следом вспотевший Лешка. — Мужики, только не надо больше уменьшительно-ласкательных эпитетов, а то я живым до дома Сергея не доползу!

— Точно, и никакой физиологии, а то животики надорвем, — поддакнул Николай.

— Мне бы ваши проблемы... — охнул я и закрылся от дружественного пердежа. Оставалось совсем немного до моего дома.

***

Дверь открыла Лизка. Она вперила свои круглые глазищи сразу в Яра и тут же потекла всеми своими женскими соками. Потом еле оторвала взгляд и уперлась в Лешку. Что ж, Алексей ее тоже заинтересовал, правда, не так сильно. Мы же с Колькой сошли за массовку. Мол, и вы тоже заходите, коль приперлись.

Одно слово — стерва, причем с норовом отменной шлюхи.

Мама выглянула из кухни на наш гам и, увидев Яра, охнула, всплеснув руками:

— Глазам не верю! Это же ты, тот мальчик, что был влюблен в Сережку еще в детском садике. Ой, а это твой друг, что вечно дрался за вашу общую «даму сердца». Ну, надо же, я и не думала, что еще раз вас увижу!

— Так это ты виновата?! — Лешка тыкнул обвиняющим перстом в пышную грудь моей окосевшей сестрицы. — Я ж потом всем девкам в трусы лез, проверял, а вдруг снова ошибусь!

Колька как это представил, так и захохотал на весь наш дом:

— Таки и всем, ну ты даешь!

Мама тоже усмехнулась, правда дочь свою защитила:

— Она сама не рада потом была этому, ведь все мальчики западали на Сережку. А на нее никто не глядел.

— Кажется, это принадлежит вам? — Яр меж тем достал из нагрудного кармана атласную ленточку. — Простите, но я тогда не удержался и стащил. Вот, возвращаю!

Мама глянула на Яра как-то по-особому, не просто. Потом она перевела глаза на то, что он держит мою и свою сумки в одной руке. И, сузив глаза, посмотрела на нас суровым взглядом. Для меня время замерло, словно все застыло внутри и снаружи. Хотя Лизка продолжала наезжать на Лешку, что Яр спер ее любимую ленту, а тот на нее ответно кричать и т.д.

— Только не говорите мне, что вы теперь вместе. 

Я никогда не слышал такой ледяной голос у мамы, посему сжался и вздрогнул под боком у Яра.

— Я любил вашего сына всю свою жизнь и продолжаю любить и сейчас.

Яр сделал шаг вперед и плечом закрыл скукоженного меня.

— Это бред полный! — Окатили полярным холодом.

— Нет, — уперто.

— Влюбиться в садике?

— Да! — чуть громче, но твердо.

— Но... — начала мама, как я услышал голос отца.

Сухой, скупой и безликий. Но до одури родной и любимый, перекрывающий весь гам, что творился в коридоре.

— А чего же твой возлюбленный... Не скажет сам за себя?

— Возлюбленный? Вы это о чем? — вклинилась в разговор сестрица, и я видел воочию, как притухли тут же Лешка и Николай.

— Я люблю Ярослава.

Три слова дались мне с великим трудом. Но все же я их выдавил из себя и почувствовал, как Яр сжал мою ладонь в своей.

— Ты в этом уверен? — Отец не изменился в лице, стоял и прожигал меня своим тяжелым взглядом.

— Да о чем вы тут говорите? — не выдержала Лиза.

— Твой брат полюбил парня, вот о чем, — отрезала холодно мать. – И совершенно не соображает, что из этого произойдет. Гомосексуалисты! Это против законов человека, природы, общества. Это аморально, в конце концов! Это грехопадение!

— Чо? Мой брат педераст? — Елизавета стала бордовой. — Не подходи ко мне больше! Я... я... с этого момента... я не твоя сестра и ты мне больше не брат!

Перед нами хлопнули дверью комнаты и скрылись в квартире.

Отец даже голову не повернул в сторону своей исчезнувшей старшей дочери.

— А что скажут в университете, если узнают, что у Елизаветы брат – гей? — продолжала расписывать наше страшное будущее моя мать.

— Ничего не скажут. Если сама не растреплет, — отрезал отец ее истерику. — Значит, ты пойдешь против всех ради своей любви?

Сузили на меня глаза.

— Да... Я больше не оставлю Яра! — сжал я зубы до боли.

— Тогда можешь делать что хочешь, — отец развернулся сгорбленной спиной от меня и, тяжело вздохнув, удалился. 

— И этот дом теперь уже не твой, — выдавила из себя моя мать.

— Вот и поговорили... — выпалил невпопад Лешка.

— Я могу взять свои вещи? — спросил я у осунувшейся матери.

— Вещи? — переспросила та, пошатываясь.

— Учебники, одежду... — пояснил я.

— Да, конечно... Я пойду, прилягу, что-то мне нехорошо.

И в пустом коридоре остались только мы.

«Хорошо, что Валька пока в школе и не видел этого представления...» — подумалось мне, пока я хватал Яра за руку и потянул в свою, пардон, уже не мою комнату.

— У тебя здесь мило, — Яр рассматривал книги, старые игрушки и попавшийся под руку альбом с моими детскими фотографиями.

— Было мило. Ты же слышал, теперь у меня нет дома, — начал я, как меня прижали к горячей груди.

— Успокойся, у тебя есть дом, всегда был и будет. Это мой дом, мое сердце. Моя любовь.

— Яр, что ты говоришь? Одно дело ночевать в гостях, другое — жить вместе. И хотя твои родители приняли меня, а вдруг не разрешат остаться? Что тогда?

— Уйдем к моему деду. Он меня всегда примет и с любым, кого я приведу, — заверили меня и поцеловали в полыхающую щеку.

— Дед? — Я вытер слезы.

— Ага, отец моей мамы! Он у меня профессор математики. До сих пор лекции читает в университете.

— А мой тоже профессор, правда историк-философ. Вот сестра... — запнулся я, а потом поправился: — Елизавета и учится все еще там. Не выгнали за прогулы.

— Так они наверняка друг друга знают, — Яр взял наполненную моими вещами сумку и удивленно оторвал от пола. — Чего-то не густо.

— Я не модник.

— Это я заметил. Но позволь мне кое-что забрать с собой, — усмехнулись мне и помахали фотоальбомом.

— Только не это! — ухнул я, ибо прекрасно помнил «какие» там фото.

— Именно ЭТО! Кстати, он у тебя подрос и довольно существенно с тех детских пор.

— Яр, поросенок, отдай! — Я запрыгал вокруг хохочущего парня, пытаясь вырвать альбом.

— Да ни за что! Это мой боевой трофей. Боже, а тут такие пинеточки и кружевной чепчик с рюшечками!

— Засранец! 

И почему всех младенцев обязательно фотографируют с голыми попами и с писунами на переднем плане?

Если я не вырву этот ужас из его рук, мне ж потом до старости будут припоминать эти чертовы пинеточки и оборочки на чепчике.

Я повис на своем возлюбленном, и мы рухнули на кровать как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату вошла моя побледневшая мама.

— Простите...

Мы замерли в странных позах, и Яр, воспользовавшись положением, умыкнул из моих рук этот чертов альбом. Вот сто процентов будут с Верой Петровной разглядывать и писаться от счастья на пару.

— Это уже не мое и не Елизаветы.

Яру протянули его талисман на счастье — атласную ленточку с вышитой божьей коровкой.

— Сережа, как понимаю, будет жить у тебя, да?

— Да, мои родители не против и поддерживают меня во всем.

Ярослав гордо вздернул нос и сложил аккуратно свою ленточку обратно в карман.

— Извините Елизавету, она не хотела. Просто это нас всех сильно обескуражило... Вот и все...

— Мама, все в порядке.

Я встал с кровати и, взяв перевязанные книги, рвано попытался улыбнуться.

— Адрес Яра я передам через Валю.

— Только не втягивай в свои голубые делишки еще и младшего брата! — сухо выпалила моя любимая мама и осеклась.

— Мам, Валентин давно в курсе, и он не против моей любви. И да, не волнуйся, ему нравятся девочки, так что второго голубого в нашем семействе не будет. 

Я готов был рассмеяться в истерике, но Яр сжал мою руку и потянул на выход.

— Пойдем, нам пора уходить.

— Ты прав, я не хочу расставаться со скандалом, но если задержусь чуть дольше. Боюсь, простыми обвинениями все это не закончится. Мама, береги себя и папу, прощайте...

И я шагнул в новый для себя мир.

***

И хотя у меня было всего ничего из вещей, Лешка проводил нас обоих до особняка Яра. Николая вообще еле-еле уговорили пойти домой и не тащиться за нами следом.

— А если тебя там не примут? Где тогда ночевать будешь? Мои родители, конечно, не сахар, но на улицу однозначно не выставят, — начал Колька нудить.

— Если Сережку не примут — у меня переночует, тем более ко мне ближе сумку тащить, — успокоил Николая Алексей. — Но, думаю, там все путем, ради Ярослава его предки кого угодно приютят, хоть целый гарем таких, как Серега.

Колька еще помялся, видно очень хотелось в гости, но я его попросил снова:

— Николай, прости, но сегодня явно не тот день, чтобы бегать по гостям.

— Эт точно, я только их до ворот провожу, чтобы убедиться, что Сережку на улице не бросят. И тоже домой почапаю, — заверил Лешка потускневшего Кольку.

— Конечно, а как Сережа у меня обоснуется, мы всех на новоселье пригласим, — разрядил Ярослав натянутую атмосферу и пожал Николаю руку. — Коль, спасибо, и не переживай, я Лешку сразу выпру. Сереге сегодня надо просто отдохнуть и побыть одному. Собраться с силами и все обмозговать.

На том и порешили.

Но встретившая нас Вера Петровна, кутавшаяся в шерстяную шаль, решила по-своему. Она увидела увесистую сумку в руках Яра и вязанку из учебников у Лешки. И меня — опустошенного, совершенно без поклажи, робко обнимающего себя за плечи. Парни все отобрали из моих трясущихся рук и доперли все мои вещи на своем горбу.

И тут же все поняла.

— Мальчики, вещи Сережи занесите в комнату Яра, вернее, в их общую комнату. Сереженька, присядь, поговорим.

Яр сжал мне кисть руки, прежде чем за Лешкой проскользнуть вовнутрь дома.

А Вера Петровна, сев на крыльцо своего дома, похлопала рядом с собой ладонью. И когда я присел, меня обняли теплые руки и укутали мягкой шалью.

— Не держи зла на своих папу и маму, они тебя все равно очень любят. Просто дай им время придти в себя и переосмыслить. Принять тебя такого, какой ты есть.

И я заревел. Вот ведь, хреново-то как. Доброе слово, мягкий поцелуй в висок этой женщины — меня развезло, как последнюю сопливую девчонку.

— Ну-ну, пореви, сегодня можно. Это только говорят, что парням реветь нельзя. Но иногда можно, особенно когда очень сильно хочется. Да и пока Яра рядом нет, и он не видит, как ты плачешь.

Меня тихо стали укачивать в такт моим всхлипам, и уже на грани сна и яви, когда я стал забываться в небытие, я услышал тихий голос Ярослава.

— Плакал, да?

— Нет, что ты, у тебя очень сильный мужчина. Неси-ка его в постель. Он просто очень сильно сегодня устал. 

Я еще чувствовал, как Вера Петровна погладила меня по волосам. А когда сильные руки любимого подняли в воздух, вырубился окончательно.

***

Алексей Александрович по-доброму улыбнулся мне с утра, когда я вместе с Яром спустился в столовую комнату.

— Сегодня блинчики с медом и с клюквой! — Вера Петровна в фартуке хлопотала у плиты. — Как спалось на новом месте? А, Сережка?

— Ма, про нас узнали в классе, Алиса наорала при всех на Сережку и замахнулась на него, а я защитил, — Ярослав сел рядом со своим отцом и, притянув к себе кружку с кофе, уткнулся в нее.

— Что ж, если директор вызовет, то, думаю, нас будет с матерью достаточно, — ответил за свою жену Алексей Александрович. — Не время сейчас родителей Сергея тащить в школу.

— Папа прав! — Вера Петровна сняла фартук и, поправив волосы, присела рядом со мной. Она положила свою ладонь на вздрогнувшую мою и заглянула мне прямо в глаза. — Сергей, не переживай, наш дом — твой дом. И этим все сказано. Вы с Яром еще пока несовершеннолетние, поэтому ничего страшного нет, что мы с Алексеем Александровичем присмотрим за тобой, пока твои папа и мама собираются со своими мыслями и меняют свое мировоззрение.

— Я вам столько проблем создал, — вот честно, в этот момент хотелось провалиться под землю или исчезнуть на краю света.

— Это не проблемы, а так — жизненные моменты, а у кого их в жизни не бывает, — пожал плечами Алексей Александрович, а потом подмигнул мне. — Помните оба: мы всегда на вашей стороне, мальчики. И поможем всем, чем можем.

Я хлюпнул снова опасливо носом, но Яр и Алексей Александрович сделали вид, что не заметили. А Вера Петровна сунула несколько блинов на тарелке мне под нос.

— Кстати, как твой гемоглобин? — поменяла она умело тему.

И искренне заулыбалась, когда я стал ее благодарить, уверяя, что сейчас совершенно здоров.

Через пять минут легкой беседы о правильном питании с медицинской точки зрения к нам пришел хмурый Лешка.

— О! Тезка, и чего такой невеселый? — усмехнулся отец Яра, пропуская посеревшего парня в дом.

— Колька оказался прав. Я вчера вечером разругался с Наташкой!

— О как, — хмыкнул Алексей Александрович, умело подставляя снова под друга Яра стул и прощаясь со всеми, слыша краем уха гудок с улицы. 

За ним только что приехала служебная машина, и он заспешил на работу.

— Что все-таки случилось-то? — Вера Петровна поставила перед задумчивым Лешкой тарелку с блинами и кружку горячего чая.

— Да так... Меня весь вечер по телефону мурыжили не гей ли я. И если нет, то почему дружу с голубым.

— М-да, и тебе досталось, дружище, — хмыкнул в кофе Яр.

— Извини, все из-за нас, — охнул я.

— Не-еее, дело не в этом. Просто до вчерашнего дня только от нее и слышал, какой Яр классный, а теперь... Вот и послал подальше со всеми ее закидонами.

— Может, еще помиритесь, — Вера Петровна надкусила блинок. — А если нет, значит не тот это человек, Алексей. Так что не мучайся раньше времени.

— А я и не мучаюсь особо, противно просто, — буркнул Лешка, вгрызаясь в маслянистый блин, перед этим его обильно макнув мед.

— Коль жизнь не сладка, попей-ка медка! Полную чарку до дна! — хохотнул он мне и вычурно подмигнул. — Серега, давай, себе наливай! Гоп ля-ля! Полную чарку до дна!

— Ей-ей, прекрати заигрывать с моим парнем! — Яр тут же подскочил к своему повеселевшему дружку.

— Ой-ой! Подумаешь, подмигнул, ты совсем как пес цепной стал. ЯРУШКА, кидаешься по любому пустяку! — умело передразнили меня на слове «ЯРУШКА» моим же голосом и, видя, как рассмеялась мама Яра, расцвели.

— Ну, коль снова петушки в деле, значит все в порядке, — отсмеялась Вера Петровна. — Доедайте блинки и в школу. «Ярушка»? Это что-то новенькое! — подмигнули мне, покрасневшему маковым цветом.

А после уверенно выставили за дверь, даже не особо вникая на новые препирательства между Яром и Лешкой. Только придержав меня в проеме выхода и чмокнув в висок, ободряя:

— Все будет нормально, Сережа, все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь!

***

Прогноз Николая сработал и в отношении директора школы. Нас с Яром вызвали еще до уроков, а когда мы предстали пред взором директора – началось.

— Вы соображаете, что творите? — зашипел суровый седовласый дядька, нависнув над нами.

— Соображаем! — огрызнулся мой возлюбленный.

— Я вызову ваших родителей! Они вообще в курсе ваших амурных отношений? — поднимая тон еще выше.

— Да пожалуйста, вот визитки моих. Сережиных же пока не стоит. Они просто не приедут! Он живет у меня, так как его родители выгнали Сергея из дома, узнав, что мы любим друг друга. И за нас отвечают сейчас мои — отец и мать, — перекрывая тон директора обмораживающим льдом.

— Доигрались! Одного уже выставили на улицу. И не думайте так легко отвертеться. Я вызову всех, кого смогу! И его, и твоих! — прорычал на нас директор и выставил к секретарю.

Моложавая тетка в очках покривила губками, презрительно посмотрев, как Яр садится со мной рядом и берет меня за руку, настраиваясь на длительное ожидание.

Впрочем, Вера Петровна прибыла в нашу школу через полчаса.

Она подмигнула нам, окатила холодным взглядом ехидную секретаршу и со словами:

— Ничего, мальчики, прорвемся! — Вошла в директорскую.

Разговор с директором был на повышенных тонах, причем таких, что было слышно даже в приемной. Все, кто пытался подглядеть, что делается с первыми гомиками школы, тут же убирали свои носы, едва заслышав, как за дверью орет директор, и как секретарь убийственно вперивается в непрошенных гостей своим угрюмым взглядом.

Через час прибыл Алексей Александрович со своим личным секретарем-телохранителем — высоченным дядькой размером со шкаф. Он пожал нам обоим руки, хмуро рыкнув секретарше.

— Я отец Ярослава!

И прошел к директору. Дверь плотно не закрылась, и посему разговор стал слышен более детально.

— Во-первых, не смейте орать на мою жену!

Это была первая фраза, которой распаленного директора водворили на место.

— Они что, занимались любовью в стенах школы? — Вторая ввела в ступор разъяренного мужчину, окатив кувшином прохладной воды.

— Нет! Но позвольте, почему вы так спокойно относитесь к выбору своего сына? Он же педиком стал! — возмутились снова, находя слова.

— Говорите, пожалуйста, интеллигентным языком. Вы директор школы как никак, а не базарная баба! Гей или Гомосексуалист — так будет правильнее. Так я не понял, они занимались сексом в школе? Или нет?

— Да откуда я знаю, дело не в этом! — хлопнули недоуменно челюстью.

— А в чем тогда? Я так понимаю, Ярослав учится, практически на все пятерки? 

— Да, он отличник, но... — протянул сбитый с толку директор.

— Так что? Сергей, что ли, двоечник? 

— Нет, у Сергея, кажется, всего пара четверок... — пытаясь вспомнить мой рейтинг.

— Они злостные прогульщики? Нарушители общественного порядка? Пьяницы, дебоширы, продают свои тела за деньги, занимаясь проституцией? Что тогда? — теперь уже разъярился Алексей Александрович.

— Ваш сын и его... кхм... любовник заявили всему классу о своей половой связи. Это аморально, я могу с легкостью исключить их из школы! — Директор тут же завелся вслед отцу Яра, как в их перебранку вклинилась Вера Петровна.

— А вы в курсе, что в нашем городе очень активно развито движение борьбы за права сексуальных меньшинств? И если вы так поступите с нашими мальчиками, то массовую демонстрацию геев и лесбиянок я вам гарантирую! С лозунгами и плакатами прямо у ворот вашей распрекрасной гимназии.

Директор не ожидал такого наезда и прохрипел сквозь зубы:

— Я не могу их оставить в школе, после того как все узнали кто они.

— А это и не надо! Мы сегодня же забираем документы Яра и Сергея, и я их перевожу в гимназию при нашем университете. И только попробуйте написать на них отрицательную характеристику, — хмыкнул злорадно Алексей Александрович.

— Не думаю, что их примут туда, там слишком высокая планка. И потом, вы не родители Сергея! — поганенько усмехнулся директор нашей школы.

— Яру предлагали еще в прошлом году туда поступить, но он не захотел переводиться из-за своего деда. Решил, что ученики в гимназии посчитают, что он попал туда по блату. А Сергей, думаю, последует с радостью за своим любимым. И только посмейте помешать мальчику! — Вера Петровна снова вклинилась в разговор двух мужчин.

— Точно! Я вам очень благодарен, товарищ директор. Теперь, благодаря вам, наш сын и его любимый будут учиться в лучшей школе этого города. Так что давайте разойдемся по-мирному: вы отдаете документы нам на руки, а я перевожу парней из вашей разлюбезной третьесортной школы.

— Что? — охнули и заткнулись, а потом, пошатываясь, вышли в приемную и, посмотрев на нас бесцветными пустыми глазами, спросили у секретарши: — Вы дозвонились до родителей Сергея?

— Да-ааа, — прошептала та, скукожившись, ибо взгляд директора, остановясь на ней, заполыхал снова скрытой яростью.

— И-иии? — прорычали сквозь зубы.

— Отец Сергея не стал меня слушать, а потом... — сглотнула секретарша. — Сказал, что его сын волен поступать, как знает.

Директор посерел, сдулся и прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Принесите личные дела этих... геев.

А потом, вздрогнув, уткнулись круглыми глазами в скучающего охранника отца Яра.

— А вам что нужно, гражданин?

— Я с Алексеем Александровичем! — пробасили под потолком.

— А-ааа... А-ааа? — догнали и, вставив челюсть, вернулись в свой кабинет.

***

Через два часа я ехал в служебной машине Алексея Александровича и все еще не верил в то, что теперь буду учиться в Университетской гимназии.

— Извини, сын, но теперь тебе не отвертеться! — усмехнулся отец Яра.

— Зато ты с Сережей, и уровень там не как в простой школе. А по окончании поступите без экзаменов прямо на первый курс Университета. Правда, здорово? — Вера Петровна после военных действий в школе чувствовала себя победителем,

— Можно подумать, вы это заранее спланировали? — буркнул Яр, смотря, как секретарь отца уверено ведет машину.

— Ну, не спланировали конечно, но предвидели. И заранее оговорили пути отступления. Так что с завтрашнего дня вы оба гимназисты, и это не обсуждается. Тем более мой друг так давно хотел заполучить тебя, Ярослав, в свои ученики! — Алексей Александрович повернулся к нам и подмигнул совсем как мальчишка, провернувший аферу по обдуриванию своих вредных предков.

***

Вечером к Яру прискакали взбудораженные Николай, Лешка и мой Валька.

Валентин с разбегу запрыгнул ко мне на руки и прижался к груди совершенно не смотря по сторонам, пока Николай знакомился с родителями Яра.

— Как дома дела? — Я уселся с братиком на руках в глубокое кресло.

— Полный аут, — всхлипнули у меня подмышкой. — Лизка орет, что знать тебя не хочет. Мать пытается ее успокоить.

— А отец? — вздохнул я тяжело.

— Молчит, — Валя отлип от моих мощей и посмотрел на маму Яра. 

— Привет, Валентин, Сергей очень много говорил о тебе, — Вера Петровна протянула руку к мальчику и получила усиленный жимок.

— Вы только его из дома не гоните, как наши родители! — Валя упрямо глянул в глаза маме Яра.

— Не буду, ведь они с Яром теперь единое целое, так что теперь Сережа и мне как сын, — мама Яра села в соседнее кресло и накрыла сжимающую ее детскую ручку второй ладонью.

— А можно я к Сережке приходить буду? — Валя снова вцепился в меня клещами.

— Конечно, ты же его любимый братишка, — улыбнулись тепло серьезному пареньку.

— И я! — прокричал Николай, помогая Яру накрывать на стол.

— Естественно, друзья Сережи и нам друзья, — кивнули Николаю, а потом позвали пить чай.

***

Директор гимназии при университете был старым приятелем Алексея Александровича, как мне пояснили. В школе они учились вместе. Звали его Лев Евстахиевич, и он, как и представители царственных кошачьих, благодаря которым этому мужчине дали имя, обладал великолепной, правда, уже седой шевелюрой.

— Ну, наконец-то! А то «не пойду, не буду», — покивали головой Яру, а потом воззрились на меня. — А это и есть та самая любовь с детского садика?

— Ага, надеюсь, Левушка, у вас будут более мягкие принципы по поводу однополой любви, — за сына ответил отец.

— Хм, пока не будут нарушать общественный порядок — никто их не тронет.

Лев Евстахиевич зарылся в мои документы, долго и нудно их изучая.

— А что вы имеете под «нарушением общественного порядка»? — уточнил Ярослав.

— Я имею в виду, чтобы не целоваться прилюдно, не заниматься сексом в здании школы, не устраивать драк, не распивать спиртное и прочее...

Мои документы покрутили и воззрились устало на меня.

— По вашим отметкам, Сергей, я могу зачислить вас только в 11 «в» класс, но для Ярослава это слишком низкий уровень. Более того. Боюсь, даже «б» для него будет слаб и не интересен. А только «а». Но ведь, как я понимаю, вы друг без друга не можете? — сузили на нас внимательно глаза.

— НЕТ! — покачали мы синхронно головой с Ярославом, и тогда директор принял решение.

— Тогда оба пойдете в «б», но, Яр. Тебе придется за месяц подтянуть своего любимого до нужного уровня. Понятно?

— Я постараюсь. Мы оба постараемся, — ответил за меня Ярослав и обнял за талию.

— Эй, молодежь! Я что сказал? Никаких обжималовок при посторонних, — ухмыльнулись в ответ и отпустили знакомиться с классом.

А сами заперлись с коньячком вместе с Алексеем Александровичем с великой просьбой «не беспокоить».

***

Представлял нас с Ярославом завуч, заумный молодой дядька. Он поправил квадратные очки на носу и, хмыкнув на то, что Ярослав уперто несет мою сумку на своем плече и волочет меня за руку, провел нас в затихший класс. Только здесь мой любимый отпустил мою ладонь и, встав рядом с завучем, холодно оглядел всех ребят.

Пока завуч рассказывал, кто мы такие и из какой школы, я рассматривал девчонок и парнишек, а они рассматривали нас. Конечно, контингент отличался от обычной школы, даже от нашего класса. Вполне естественно, что и здесь практически все девушки пялились на моего Яра. Хотя некоторые посматривали и на меня. Но, кроме сексуального интереса, в глазах многих читалось еще и другое...

А кто мы такие вообще, и что из себя представляем как люди. И это подкупало и одновременно сбивало с мыслей, мешало думать.

— Ярослав, можете сесть с Вероникой, а Сергей с Павлом! — закончил речь завуч и обалдело уставился на то, как Яр подошел к одиноко сидящей девушке и попросил ее уступить парту для нас обоих, пересесть к тому самому Павлу.

Девушка посмотрела на меня и, краснея, согласилась.

— Вы не будете против, если я буду сидеть с Сергеем? — обратился Ярослав к завучу.

Мужчина снова поправил свои импортные очки на носу, но, рвано кивнув, разрешил. А потом, извинившись перед учителем физики, покинул класс. Урок продолжился, хотя и ненадолго. А через десять минут прозвенел звонок на перемену.

Ребята не спешили нас брать в оборот, но и познакомиться, видно, хотели.

— Ярослав! — подскочил один из парней — темноволосый и черноглазый. — И какими судьбами у нас? И потом, почему не в «а» класс?

— Дима?! — Яр сжал под партой мою ладонь, правда так, чтобы никому не было видно, останавливая все мои помыслы смыться подальше, к примеру, в туалет.

— Так получилось, в «а» классе не было свободных мест.

— Хм, это к лучшему, они хоть все там и гении, но полные отморозки, кого не копни. Но я удивлен, что ты все-таки согласился и поступил к нам в гимназию. Ты же так упирался из-за своего деда...

Вокруг Димки и Яра стала образовываться толпа любопытных, правда никто в кольцо не брал, просто часть парней и девушек расселась в пределах слышимости нашего разговора, терпеливо слушая. Видно, ждали своей очереди.

Ярослав поболтал с Димой о предстоящих городских соревнованиях по легкой атлетике, и я понял, что он знаком с ним как раз по ним.

— А Лешка как?

— Нормально, остался в нашей прошлой школе. Учится, недавно с девицей своей поругался.

— А я думал, вы не разлей вода с детского садика, — Димка поглядывал на меня исподтишка, но ничего пока конкретно не спрашивал.

— А мы с ним до сих пор не разлей вода, — усмехнулся Ярослав. — Наверняка и сегодня в гости припрется.

— Ясненько! А ты, Сергей, чем увлекаешься? — наконец-то обратились ко мне, и я откровенно завис.

— Увлекаюсь? В смысле чего? — не понял я.

— Спорта, конечно, — заулыбался открыто Димка.

— Так, понемногу... — промямлил я, но меня перебил Яр.

— Он в длину меня с Лешкой перепрыгал.

— Серега? — удивился искренне Димка, оценивая навскидку мои внешние данные.

— Ага, он хоть и худенький, но не слабак. Уж поверь! — усмехнулся Ярослав.

— Вот это здорово! А с плаваньем у тебя как?

Под возбужденный шепот одноклассников поинтересовался Димка и, услышав от меня кислое:

— Плаваю, как топор.

Рассмеялся задорно со всеми окружающими нас ребятами. 

И я понял, что все хорошо. И парни, и девчата, что с интересом рассматривали нас с Яром, неприязни к нам не испытывали. Нормальный, здоровый, ненавязчивый интерес. И я задумался о том, что это все-таки гимназия при университете. И этим все сказано.

— Класс! Научим! А сегодня на физре проверим, как ты прыгаешь. И если перепрыгнешь Ивана, то вообще супер!

На том и порешили.

А на физкультуре я постарался и перепрыгнул этого самого Ивана, что из себя представлял длинную белобрысую оглоблю. Правда отбил снова зад о песок и сильно потянул ногу в лодыжке. Но все было просто замечательно и бесподобно.

Как-то даже слишком в радужном цвете.

Парни приветливо, похлопали мне по плечу, девушки поулыбались, а Ярослав, обняв меня за талию, потащил в медкабинет с разрешения тренера. С таким родным бурчанием себе под нос: «Вечно ты что-нибудь себе ломаешь!». 

В медкабинете нас встретил молодой парень, как выяснилось — аспирант Медакадемии. 

И вот тут все так резко и закрутилось. И вся радужная пленка, что витала весь день у меня на глазах, лопнула словно мыльный пузырь, щелкнув больно по носу.


	9. Каково это быть в самом центре бури?

Пока аспирант занимался моей ногой, в медпункт сунулся кто-то из учеников, и назвав фамилию и имя Яра, попросил того зайти к завучу. Ярослав поинтересовался у аспиранта, сколько займет время моя нога, и, пообещав вернуться за мной через полчаса, выскочил из медблока. А через пять минут в приоткрытую дверь снова сунулась лохматая голова. Та или другая — кто их разберет, прокричав, что одному из парнишек младших классов стало плохо и нужен срочно врач, умчалась прочь.

Аспирант только успел поставить мне два укола, так как лодыжка опухала прямо на глазах. Он вкатил обезболивающие и противовоспалительное, что-то из антибиотиков. И помчался за исчезнувшей головой.

И вот, когда я остался один, в медпункт просочилось четверо совершенно незнакомых мне парней и, по-хамски лыбясь, взяли меня в тиски.

— Это и есть та самая шлюшка, которая свой зад подставляет Яру? — просипел один блеклый, закрывая на замок двери медпункта.

— Ага, та самая! — ухмыльнулся кудлатый и смазливый, задергивая на окне кремовые шторы.

— Ты уверен, Дрын? — Белесый подошел ко мне ближе и, подцепив мой подбородок снизу, задрал голову вверх. 

Я взбрыкнул от чужих липких прикосновений, отбил навязчивую руку.

— Хм, горячий! Но не больно красивый. Что в нем такого, чтобы такой парень как Яр отказался от внимания баб?

— Точняк, Дрын! Ты не ошибся насчет этой дырки? — осклабился тот, что справа, и поправил сверкнувшие в полутьме очки.

— Эй, Шуруп! Сам ты — Дрын! — оскалился обиженно кудлатый на очкарика.

И, как я понял из их пререканий, именно блеклый заправляет сей шайкой.

— Может, чего-нибудь ему влить, дабы стал покладистым и нежным? Ты ж, шеф, у нас химик, твою ж за ногу! — включился четвертый. Он был неприметный, и если шеф белый, то этот серый — полинялый.

— Тень, а ведь это идея, да времени мало. Мы ведь так зашли посмотреть, так сказать — познакомиться! 

Шеф сделал быстрый жест правой рукой. И Тень с Шурупом скрутили лихо мне руки, развели их в стороны, распяли.

Твою ж маму! Элитная гимназия с милыми нравами.

Шеф сунулся было ко мне, но я жахнул здоровой ногой ему в живот.

— Вот, Сучка! А я думал быть с тобой любезным, — зашипели, складываясь пополам, а потом у моих ног заорали: — На живот его и держите ноги!

Действовали эти придурки быстро и оперативно, и хоть я и брыкался из последних сил, но в конце концов меня разложили на кушетке.

— А не чо так попка. Да и талия! Если спереди не видеть мужское хозяйство, то за девку сойдет, — поржал Тень.

— Не люблю гомиков, терпеть ненавижу! — Шеф впился в мои оголенные ягодицы и развел их в сторону, обнажая кольцо сжавшихся мышц. — Ха, и правда. Девка девкой! Да еще и разработанная, — ощупывая мне анус.

— Если ненавидишь, чо лезешь ко мне в жопу? — зарычал я, брыкаясь от прилипчивых рук и прикусывая чью-то ладонь, что старательно попыталась зажать мне рот. — Сам-то ты кто тогда!

Кто-то из держащих меня зашипел от прокушенных пальцев, убирая свои культяпки подальше.

— Ха-ха, силен! С голым задом, а до сих пор права качает, — хмыкнули сзади. — А если мы тебя трахнем все скопом?

Но его брезгливо перебил, как ни странно, Шуруп:

— Притормози, шеф, мараться говнецом в мои планы не входило.

— Во-во, в мои тоже! — подхватил трусливо Дрын, зализывая прокушенную руку, значит это я его кусанул.

— Зато я не против! Вы только держите его. Ну что, шеф? Прокатим шлюшку на наших хуях? — Тень облизнул губы и за волосы потянул меня вверх, заставляя со стоном прогнуться в талии. — Смотри, да он просто прется от боли.

— Точняк! — Шеф стал приспускать свои штаны, когда запертую дверь попытались открыть, а потом, поняв, что она закрыта изнутри, на хер выбили ногой.

В комнату влетел разозленной фурией Яр и взбешенный медработник. Они сняли оперативно с меня возбужденных мужиков. Ярослав кинулся ко мне, ощупывая на предмет повреждения и прикрывая мою наготу своим пиджаком. И пока корячившие тушки стенали у ног медработника, над ними тенью отца Гамлета навис завуч.

— Значит одиннадцатый «а» и вся банда Химика в сборе. А вы думали, я на вас управу не найду? И то, что ваши родители сильные мира сего и вы настоящие гении, вас не спасет от наказания!

За завучем толпился одиннадцатый «б» практически всем составом.

Картина маслом — приплыли. И это первый наш день в элитной гимназии. И снова такая бурда! А теперь еще и новые мои одноклассники меня узрели в чем мать родила. Однозначно веселенький день.

— Они — педики! — прошипели с пола.

— И что? Завидно? — усмехнулся криво завуч. — Во-первых, не педики, а гомосексуалисты. Во-вторых, лезли вы сами, а не они к вам. И в-третьих! То, что вы сотворили, вообще насилие чистой воды и законно наказуемо. А теперь оторвали от пола свои жопы и пошли строем в кабинет директора. Кретины! Пока я с вас сам портки не стянул!

Аспирант потирал отбитую об кого-то руку и, осмотрев бегло бледного меня, спросил у Яра:

— С ним как, все нормально?

— Да вроде, ничего не успели сделать, — Ярослав прижал меня к себе и уставился на просочившийся в медкабинет наш новый притихший коллектив. — Он мой любимый мужчина! И если у кого-то с этим проблемы, то все претензии говорите мне лично и в лицо. Я пойму, если вам всем противно будет с нами общаться, и нормально восприму игнорирование и бойкот. Но если еще раз кто полезет к Сергею — урою! 

— Яр, не рычи так! Хотя... на твоем месте я бы тоже был в ярости, — Димка вышел вперед и, сверкнув черными глазами, улыбнулся как ни в чем не бывало. — Мы сразу поняли, что вы пара, как только вы вошли в нашу аудиторию с завучем. Тут и дураку понятно, что вы вместе. И потом, ведь именно наши девчонки поняли, что творится что-то неладное, и подняли тревогу.

Яр прикусил нижнюю губу и, стиснув меня в своих руках, прошептал:

— Спасибо... Вы можете дать нам минут десять, чтобы я помог Сергею привести себя в порядок?

— Конечно, — аспирант тут же замахал руками на одиннадцатый «б». — Давайте-ка на выход, тут вам не цирк! 

И когда народ рассосался, почесал затылок, смотря на валяющуюся на полу дверь и осыпавшуюся штукатурку.

— Ярослав, ну ты блин... и зверь!

А потом обернулся к нам. Ярослав помог к тому времени мне одеться и рассматривал на моих запястьях конкретные синяки от чужих рук.

— Вот скоты, всем четверым руки пообломаю!

Аспирант подошел ко мне и, приглядевшись к наливающиеся гематомам, усмехнулся:

— А ты сильно сопротивлялся, Сережка. Но синяки это не смертельно, я дам вам специальную мазь от них. И еще на раз осмотрю поврежденную ногу.

***

Как оказалось, банда Химика просчитала все досконально, но не учла несколько нюансов. Во-первых, девушки одиннадцатого «б» серьезно задумались над тем, а куда спешит их любимый красавчик-аспирант врач за братиком всем известного хулигана Дрына, когда он был должен в этот момент осматривать мою поврежденную ногу? И второе — завуч забыл свой портфель с деловыми бумагами и так некстати вернулся с середины дороги из министерства образования. Он недоуменно уставился на Яра со словами: «А я вас не вызывал!». Ну а у медблока они столкнулись вместе с недоуменным аспирантом, пытающемся открыть дверь в окружении взбудораженного одиннадцатого «б» класса.

Яр тут же сорвался и, оттолкнув доктора в сторону, одним ударом вышиб дверь. И то, что предстало перед глазами всей этой разномастной толпы, сомнений не вызывало. Особливо моя поза раком и спущенные штаны у главаря, который уже во всю поддрочивал свой наливающийся член. 

***

Вера Петровна тут же заметила мои следы на запястьях, оно и понятно — врач.

— Это еще что такое? — охнула она и, изучив протянутую тубу с кремом, что дал аспирант, приподняла бровь. — И кто на тебе такое оставил?

На этот вопрос ответил Алексей Александрович:

— Лев Евстахиевич меня уже просветил и сильно извинялся по телефону. Так что широкомасштабные меры приняты, — он с силой шибанул кулаком по столешнице, а потом, уловив, что я вздрогнул всем телом от звука крякнувшего стола, успокоил: — Сереженька, ты как после такого? И куда только Яр смотрел!

— А что я? Я думал, меня к завучу отправили! А Сережке как раз повязку на ногу накладывали в медпункте, — начал он оправдываться, а потом замолчал под суровым взглядом отца.

— Думал он! А если бы не успели? Как бы ты потом своему любимому в глаза смотрел? Если взял на себя ответственность за то, что его любишь, так и неси. И не жалься!

— Яр не виноват, он же не знал, что на меня нападут, — попробовал я закрыть своего любимого от удара.

— А ты его не оправдывай. Конечно, ты не слабая девица и все такое. Но он твой мужчина. А ты его, и оба в равной мере должны нести свою ответственность. А значит заботиться друг о друге и защищать!

— Отец, я и сам знаю, что виноват, — Яр обнял меня нежно за талию и поцеловал в висок. — Прости, любимый, такого больше не повторится.

Наш спор прервали появившиеся Николай и Лешка.

— Валя сегодня не придет. Его ваша мама к тебе не пустила. Как только она узнала, что ты без ее разрешения поменял школу, так совсем труба! — Колька приземлился с другого бока от меня и присвистнул от вида синяков на моих запястьях. — Кто это тебя так?

— Отморозки из гимназии при университете, и вот ведь что странно: все из обеспеченных, богатых семей. Да и родителей я их всех знаю, уважаемые люди! — снова завелся Алексей Александрович, отвечая за меня.

— И что им за это будет?

Теперь и Лешка вцепился взглядом в мои запястья и даже ладонь мою сжал, поднеся ее к своему носу.

— Пиздец будет! Простите за выражение, — опомнился от своей выходки перед юношами Алексей Александрович. — Их родители в шоке, что их золотые, милые, невинные сыночки напали на сверстника. И, если я понимаю что-то в людях, всем четверым всыпят так, что на жопах месяц сидеть не смогут. Ведь все их родители известные общественные деятели, которым совершенно не нужны скандалы.

Помолчали... Пока Колька снова не завел разговор про мою семью.

— Серый, знаешь, скоро холода будут, а ты ведь из зимнего ничего не взял. Валька беспокоится, он тебе все собрал, но сумка больно тяжелая для него. Я вот и подумал сегодня у него ее забрать, но нас твоя сеструха отшила. Сказала, чтобы за вещами ты сам шел.

— С чего бы это? — Яр сузил глаза. — Снова решила поиздеваться? Так мы Сережку и сами можем одеть. Он меня меньше, и у меня столько одежды осталось. Пуховик точно есть, новый. Канадский! Мама, ты ведь его никому не отдавала?

— А кому? Конечно, нет. На чердаке он! Новехонький. И как я тогда с размером прогадала, ну хоть теперь пригодится. А ботинки зимние новые купим, тем более и Яру надо, — заверила Вера Петровна.

— Я схожу за вещами... — пришлось выпутаться из нежных рук Яра.

— Сереженька, может пока не стоит сыпать соль на раны? — охнула мама Яра.

— Стоит, я приму от своих близких все, что они мне дадут. Если Елизавете необходимо выместить на мне злобу, что ж, так этому и быть. Может, тогда она станет счастливее?

— Я с тобой, — Ярослав подорвался следом.

— И мы! — хором прокричав, вскочили Лешка с Николаем.

— А я вас подброшу на машине к порогу и заберу, — обрадовано согласился Алексей Александрович. — Надо тоже иногда садиться за руль, а то совсем сноровку потеряю.

***

Черный джип домчал нас в считанные минуты, я и не задумывался, что на машине, в принципе, наши дома не так уж далеко и находятся.

Отец Яра даже предложил подняться со мной, но я отказался от помощи и разрешил сопровождать себя только любимому. Я совсем провалюсь от стыда, если мои близкие будут вести себя откровенно по-свински в его присутствии. Да и с наших друзей хватило и прошлого балагана. Так что Лешка с Николаем тоже остались у джипа ожидать вестей.

На трель звонка открыла дверь Лиза, она поджала свои пухлые губки и со словами:

— Гомики приперлись! — захлопнула перед нами демонстративно дверь, а потом вышвырнула мою сумку на площадку, жахнув от всей души снова несчастной дверью.

Мы тупо постояли с Яром, недоуменно попереглядывались. А что вообще такое это было?

Как снова открылась дверь, и выглянул Валька.

— Братишка! — только успел он радостно выкрикнуть слово, как появилась моя мама.

Она скупо глянула на меня с Яром, а потом, отправив младшего сына в свою комнату со словами «Живо в постель!», воззрилась на нас.

— Если ты откажешься от этой порочной любви, то снова сможешь жить с нами.

Начала ровно она, но ее перебил появившийся сзади как привидение отец:

— Не уговаривай его. Если он откажется сейчас, то потеряет все остатки моего доверия. Он сам выбрал свой путь. И прошу, дорогая, не стоит делать из своего сына конченного предателя.

И мне стало так хорошо на душе.

Боже, как все-таки мало надо человеку. Всего пару слов, что тебя понимают. Пусть даже не одобряют и пока не принимают до конца. Но те крупицы любви, что все-таки чувствует ко мне отец, согрели меня настоящим ласковым огнем. И все несчастья сегодняшнего дня ушли на задний план: и нападение в школе, и рык сестрицы, и холодность мамы. Я почувствовал, что не все потеряно. И что я смогу доказать своим близким серьезность наших с Яром отношений и принять меня таким, какой я есть.

Мама смерила нас снова ледяным выражением лица, потом удалилась за отцом, захлопнув окончательно дверь. Не так яростно, как Елизавета, но все же громко и гулко, на весь подъезд.

Яр меж тем нагнулся к сумке и почему-то, он и сам не мог потом мне объяснить — почему же, но расстегнул замок.

Мы молча уставились в лоскутки, в которые были покромсаны мои несчастные вещи.

— М-да, думаю, мой не состоявшийся канадский пуховик нашел своего хозяина. Как думаешь, это Лизка? — пошуровав на затылке рукой, ухмыльнулся Яр.

— А кто еще? Мама с отцом до такого бы не опустились. А Валя просто не углядел за ней, вот и все.

Яр со вздохом закрыл замок над разорванном тряпьем и за руку увел меня из моего прошлого дома.

Алексей Александрович спрашивать не стал, впрочем, и наши друзья тоже. И так все было написано на наших лицах и без слов. Николай рвано попрощался, обещая заскочить с утра, как и обещал. Они с Лешкой нас решили на выходных вытащить на прогулку. А Алексея мы подбросили на машине прямо к дому.

Вера Петровна тоже не стала заострять внимание на отсутствие поклажи, только заметила, что в воскресенье нас с Яром потащит по бутикам. И это не обсуждается.

А я подумал о том, что сколько, наверное, доставлю неприятностей и проблем своему любимому и его родителям. Хотя возражать не стал и против пуховика, и против похода по магазинам. Решив, что буду настаивать на самом дешевом.

***

Утром меня поднял женский визг. Я очумело подскочил на нашей с Яром совместной кровати и попытался продрать глаза.

— Заткнись, дура! Чо, парня голого не видела? — ухнули другим голосом рядом, и я воззрился на нарушителей моего пространства, вернее нашего с Яром — общего на двоих.

Передо мной стояли две красивые девицы и таращились на меня круглыми глазами, вернее таращилась та, что визжала. Серые глаза со страхом осмотрели мое тело и застряли в районе мудей. И я, догнав, что совершенно голый валяюсь на кровати с раскинутыми ногами, попытался зарыться под теплое одеяло. 

Любимого рядом не оказалось.

— Хм-ммм, я и не думала, что Яр все-таки предпочтет парня. И, судя по твоим засосам, он весьма активный и страстный в постели! — буркнула та, что с карими глазами; темные вишни осмотрели мои попытки прикрыться от посторонних взглядов и глумливо улыбнулись. — Ну и как оно — жопу другому мужику подставлять?

— Кто вы? — Мой голос показался мне слабым и тусклым. Но больше меня волновало, где Ярослав?

— Девочки! — Вера Петровна нарисовалась сзади этих наглых девиц и, приобняв их за плечи, потащила прочь от меня. — Я же сказала, Яр на пробежке. И его нет в спальне! Сереженька, извини их, одевайся, мой хороший, и пойдем пить утренний чай.

Я так и не понял, что все это значит, но напялил домашние штаны, вязанную кофту с капюшоном и сполз на нижний этаж до столовой.

Алексей Александрович попивал чай с молодым статным мужчиной и о чем-то хмуро разговаривал. Но, увидев меня, расплылся в нежной улыбке.

— А, Сереженька! Давай садись, я тебя познакомлю. Это, — кивок в сторону молодого, задумчивого мужчины. — Мой старший сын, брат Ярослава — Руслан. 

Мужчина кивнул мне и с интересом стал осматривать с ног до головы.

— А это Сергей, любимый Ярослава, — отрекомендовали меня, и я увидел, как карие глаза молодого мужчины округлились.

— Я думал, что у Яра это ребячество прошло.

— Па! — В дверях появилась девица с карими глазами. — Тебе кофе или чай?

— Кофе! И, Лера, тащи Кристину к столу, — усмехнулся мужчина и оскалился мне. — Мы тут с мальчиком Яра знакомимся.

— Да видели мы этого пе...д... гея! — поправилась девица на слове «пидорас», хмыкнув мне в лицо. — Голого, во всех ракурсах, на кровати твоего мелкого братишки. Только запомни, пацан! Яр просто нашел себе замену, вот и все, он вообще ебнутый однолюб: как втюрился в садике в какого-то сопливого мальчишку, так всю жизнь по нему с ума сходит.

— Лера! — покачал головой сокрушенно Руслан. — Веди себя прилично и следи за своим острым языком.

Девица нагло усмехнулась и умчалась обратно на кухню. 

А Алексей Александрович, поправив очки на носу, пробормотал:

— Совсем ты не занимаешься воспитанием своих дочерей. Что ты, что твоя вторая жена. Распустили! Первая — Валентина была, царство ей небесное, и то умнее.

— Зато я тебе хотя бы внучек склепал. На что Яр, как вижу, вообще не настроен, — осклабились ответно и получили по шеям.

— Руслан, клепальщик сраный! Вечно по бабам прыгаешь и никак не уймешься. Это дом Яра, между прочим, и его любимого — Сергея. Так что считайся с выбором своего младшего братишки и веди себя прилично. А то пойдешь вместе со своими девицами в однокомнатную общагу! — прорычал Алексей Александрович сердито, а потом улыбнулся появившемуся в дверях своему младшему сыну.

Яр иногда бегал по утрам. Обычно, как я понял, в выходные дни.

Мой страстный мужчина, взмыленный и пахнущий потом, пригреб меня к себе и, поцеловав, недоуменно уставился на присвистнувшего Руслана.

— А он что тут делает? Ты же говорил, отец, что их принесет на следующей неделе?

— Я тоже тебя рад видеть, братишка, — расплылся хамливо Руслан в ответ.

— А я — нет.

Меня прижали еще сильнее в ответ и, поинтересовавшись, принимал я душ или нет, уперли в ванную комнату.

— Не уживаюсь я с братом.

Меня оперативно раздели вместе с собой и затащили в душевую кабинку, где там стали сразу готовить под свой вновь возбужденный член. Ну и что, что мы этим занимались три часа назад, прокувыркавшись практически до утра? И его семя до сих пор плещется в моей покрасневшей от его стараний заднице. Он нажал на сомкнутый мой анус, и я почувствовал, как по моим ногам потекла сперма Ярослава, смываемая горячей водой.

— Боже, ты там до сих пор открыт и так горяч. Я снова так тебя хочу!

Мне пришлось опереться грудью и руками об холодный кафель и, прогнувшись в пояснице, по максимуму оттопырив ягодицы, постараться облегчить его проникновение до конца.

Ох... Как же жарко, желанно и тягуче. Яр потерся о мои лопатки своим носом, выцеловывая позвоночник и прищемляя своими ровными зубами мою шею. А потом задвигался резко, страстно пронзая меня насквозь, срывая с моих губ откровенные стоны.

Он чувствовал меня всем своим телом и без подсказки, как именно я хотел его сейчас. И давал мне это: то грубо, то нежно, с оттягом натягивая мой пульсирующий кишечник.

Когда мои ноги меня уже не держали, а я, жалостливо поскуливая, попросил меня пощадить, Ярослав наконец-то сделал несколько резких толчков, ввинчиваясь как можно глубже, и, слив в меня свою горячую вязкость, придержал в руках, нежно выходя из моего полыхающего и до сих пор сжимающегося от судорог оргазма зада и ласково обмывая мое, уже к тому времени совсем бордовое колечко.

— Черт! Я готов свой член вообще не вынимать из тебя. Так там в тебе сладко.

Он помассировал мой натруженный анус, щекоча его и заставляя закрыться.

— Яр, не трогай! Дай сперме вытечь, — я попытался избежать ласковых настойчивых пальцев. Но мне не дали.

— Еще чего придумал! Мне нравится, когда мое семя в тебе. Ты мой, Сережка, и я люблю тебя.

Я все же увильнул своей натруженной задницей от его настойчивых рук, бурча ему про то, что может прихватить дристня с его обильных излияний в меня. Меня зацеловали, хохотнули на мои взбрыки, а потом, ополоснув обоих, потянули за руку из кабинки.

Опа, и здесь нас ждал крутой облом. На крышке унитаза сидела собственной персоной Лера и, блядливо сощурившись на выпавших из душевой нас, курила в открытое окно.

— С потрахушками вас, парни! Вот не думала, что у меня сегодня с утра будет бесплатное гей-порно. Но спасибо за развлечение! Яр, ну ты и зверь конкретный, столько спермы переводишь впустую. Хотя твоя шлюшка стонет весьма профессионально, просто заслушаться можно.

Я готов был провалиться сквозь пол, покрываясь расцветкой варенной свеклы, хотя Яр даже не вздрогнул, он прикрыл мое, пошатывающееся на дрожащих ногах обнаженное тело своим и вперил свои руки в бока, совершенно не стесняясь вишневых глаз.

— И как давно ты тут? — поинтересовались у девицы вкрадчиво.

— Ну-ууу, я застала два последних оргазма твоей текущей дырки, — кивок в мою сторону. — И твой кульминационный оросительный рывок! Я, конечно, предполагала, что ты будешь активом, но видеть собственными глазами и предполагать — это, я вам скажу, совершенно две разные вещи.

Я скосил глаза на душевую кабинку, запотевшую изнутри, с полупрозрачным чуть матовым стеклом, и понял. Она не просто видела трахающиеся силуэты, куда там. Все, как говорится, можно было разглядеть весьма досконально и во всех подробностях.

Яр меж тем дотянулся до наших банных халатов и, одев на меня первый, проскользнул во второй.

— Давайте так! Вы не видели, что я курю. А я не видела, как вы трахаетесь! — ухмыльнулась Лера, скривив брезгливо губы.

— Мы не скрываем наши отношения и пристрастия, можешь болтать кому угодно и о чем угодно. Но если еще раз унизишь моего любимого — поколочу! И не посмотрю, что ты девка и моя племянница, — прошипел Яр.

— Ха-ха! Все бесишься, что я тебя старше? — усмехнулась Лера и, спустив в унитаз бычок, важно выплыла из ванной комнаты.

— Она, и правда, старше тебя? — удивился я услышанному.

— Ага, всего на два месяца. А Кристина, наоборот, меня младше на три.

— Погоди! Но ведь они родные сестры? — приподнял я свою бровь от удивления. — Разве так бывает?

— Бывает, у них матери разные. Мой брательник, когда уже был женат на своей первой жене Валентине, трахался еще и налево. И мать Валерии — Мила, была одной из братовых постоянных любовниц, которая залетела даже раньше его официальной жены. Тетя Валя умерла сразу после родов Кристины, она была слабой и болезненной женщиной. Вообще, Руслан женился на ней только потому, что та была из богатой и обеспеченной семьи. Вот брательник и остался с грудным ребенком на руках и без жены. А так как к тому времени родилась Лера, он быстро женился на Милославе, взвалив на нее заботу об обеих своих дочерях, — пояснили мне, садясь на подоконник и смотря задумчиво в окно.

— А он еще тот жук, — усмехнулся я.

— Еще какой! Он умудрился даже после второго брака гулять направо и налево, промотав на доступных женщин и поездки по загранице все состояние умершей Валентины, ни хрена не помогая Миле. И вот, когда ей совсем все осточертело, она собрала манатки, повесила на него уже взрослых двух девиц, которых практически сама вырастила без их отца и на собственные деньги, и смоталась со своим очередным любовником подальше, устраивать свою личную жизнь.

— Хм, и теперь ваш отец — Алексей Александрович, расхлебывает все это дерьмо, — поддакнул я.

— В семье не без урода. Я вообще не удивлюсь, если нашему отцу принесут еще пару тройку внуков, соструганных на стороне. Руслан был всегда похотливым кобелем, бегающим практически за всеми доступными юбками в округе. 

Меня подтянули к себе ближе и, обняв бедрами, поцеловали.

— Но зато проблем с продолжением рода у нас нет. Так что от меня детей не ждут! — обрадовали меня, а потом, еще понежив несколько минут, усиленно потащили вниз.

— Вы тоже геи? 

Серые круглые глаза вперились на выпавших от такого заявления Колю и Лешку. Наши друзья только переступили порог, и их тут же огорошили. Прямо в лоб.

— ЧО-О?! — было дружным и одновременным.

— Вы тоже гомосексуалисты? — пояснили более доступно под издевательский хохот черноокой сестрицы.

— Ой, не могу, Кристина! Ну, ты дала! Этого с кривыми ногами я вижу впервые. А вот Лешка вроде был весьма бегающим за девками. Причем внаглую лезущим каждой в трусы!

Так я понял из сказанного и того, как Лешка схмурил брови — Лера и друг Яра знали друг друга не понаслышке, а вот Кристина видела Лешку впервые в своей жизни.

— Они натуралы, — Яр ухмыльнулся из кресла, где мы сидели с ним в обнимку, и помахал приветственно нашим друзьям рукой. — Привет! Проходите и будьте как дома.

— Будешь тут, — буркнул Лешка и скосил карие глаза на ухмыляющегося Руслана.

— Ха! Друг Яра тоже вроде был влюблен в того же сопливца из детского садика. Так что я не удивлюсь, если он тоже завел себе мальчика, — осклабился старший брат Ярослава, и я понял, что сейчас будет еще один перегрыз челюстями между брательниками и всеми остальными.

Лешка оглядел все собрание и, не найдя глазами Алексея Александровича и Веру Петровну — те просто ушли в данный момент на кухню, пояснил гостям:

— Я переболел этим давно. И уступил Сережку своему другу.

Лера заржала вместе со своим отцом, не догоняя смысла сказанного, зато догнала, как ни странно, Кристина:

— Сергей? Так он что и есть тот самый, который на рисунках Яра? В бантиках!

— Ну да, — Лешка развел руками. — И я, как настоящий джентльмен и рыцарь, не стал влезать между двумя влюбленными, тем более у них все так серьезно, чуть ли не с пеленок.

Картина вылупившихся глазок Руслана и его обоих дочерей стоила всей этой утренней чехарды, что закрутилась вокруг нас сегодня.

— О, тезка пожаловал! — Алексей Александрович нес на руках две тарелки с горячими пирожками, а Вера Петровна — новый заваренный чай и печенье. — Как раз вовремя, Николай, приветствую. Давайте к столу!

— Отец? Я что-то не въезжаю. Это что, он? — Руслан тыкнул в меня палец и пояснил: — Тот переодетый в девочку пацан?

— Он-он! — заверила Вера Петровна старшего сына своего мужа и, расставив помытые чашки, стала разливать душистый напиток. — Мы и сами еле поверили. Это настоящее чудо!

— Чудо, говоришь... — Руслан задумчиво потянул носом и вдруг резко перехватил руку прошедшей невдалеке от него Леры. — Ты что, курила? Засранка!

Лера скривила губы и, полыхнув глазами по лыбящемуся Яру, отомстила по-своему:

— И что? Подумаешь, посмолила! Я же не трахаю свою подружку и не занимаюсь лесбиянством. Яру так можно творить что попало, извращаться вдоль и поперек, ебать в сраку другого парня. А мне и покурить просто нельзя!

Лешка подавился пирожком, Колька опрокинул кипяток на колени и запрыгал, шипя от боли, выскочив из-за стола. Руслан выкатил глаза еще сильнее. Да вот только эффект от сказанного на старших хозяевах дома сказался совсем не так, как рассчитывала нахальная девица.

Мама Яра, смахнув с прыгающего Николая горячие капли полотенцем, присела со мной рядом и, накрыв нежно мою ладонь своей, тихо спросила:

— Сережа, ты как после ночи, нормально? Я чего-то не подумала раньше... Если тебе надо полежать подольше, ты не стесняйся, я могу тебе завтрак и в постель принести.

И пока я хлопал нижней челюстью, покрываясь устойчивым румянцем в руках у моего тихо похохатывающего любимого, жирную точку в нашем утреннем бедламе поставил Алексей Александрович:

— И то правда. Яр, ты это, полегче с Сережей! Знаешь, зад тебе не женская вагина. И не предусматривает усиленной полировки с физиологической точки зрения. Верочка, а ты бы им смазку анальную какую-нибудь подсказала, что ли. Кто у нас в семье врач? В конце концов.

И пока все в ауте косились на горячие пирожки, поменял резко тему, обращаясь к старшему сыну:

— В какую школу решил устраивать своих дочерей?

— Так при университете же есть элитная гимназия, и я, как новый доцент, имею право на то, чтобы мои дети учились в ней, — собрал свои разбежавшиеся мысли в кучу Руслан.

— Имеешь на одно место. И то, если твой ребенок имеет определенный уровень знаний и весьма высокий. Насчет Кристины я не сомневаюсь. А вот Лера... — протянули задумчиво, изучая припухших девиц.

— А что Лера? Она не глупа вовсе, — попытался защитить отец свою дочь.

— Да, но с таким поведением, языком и главное — низкими оценками ее никто не примет, — поставили еще одну смачную точку.

— Ты попросишь своего друга, он же директор гимназии, а если что, то Вера Петровна, я надеюсь, не откажет мне в любезности. И слово ее отца перевесит чашу весов, — попробовали подлизаться к своей мачехе.

— Ха-ха, ловко придумал! Но вот только облом. Петр Владимирович уже просил за Сергея и не будет просить второй раз. Ребята учатся теперь при университете.

— М-ммм, значит... какой-то Сергей тебе важнее, чем родные внучки? Так, батя? Я удивлен! Что, значит и Яр учится там же, в той же гимназии? А кто тогда просил за моего брата? Если не секрет? — съязвили ядовито в ответ.

— Не секрет. Яра уже как два года умоляли поступить в гимназию при Университете. Так что за него просить не пришлось. А мое слово Льву Евстахиевичу ничего не скажет. Ему хватит одного взгляда в табель Валерии. И стыда не оберешься! 

— Хм-ммм, — Руслан посмотрел затравлено на своего отца, потом на младшего братишку и выдавил из себя: — Пойдет тогда в ту школу, куда раньше ходил Яр. Или с этим тоже проблемы?

— Нет, она просто закрыта. Учеников раскидали по соседним, и я думаю, что документы придется нести туда, где сейчас учится Алексей.

И, услышав страдальческий стон своего молодого тезки, даже не удивился особо брошенным словам:

— Боже только не в наш класс. Куда угодно, но только не туда!

Так что наш сегодняшний культурный поход был омрачен предстоящими перспективами.

А в воскресенье были «бутики». Целый ворох. И кто сказал, что мне позволят выбрать что-то из дешевого? Во я наивный.

***

Как и предполагал Алексей Александрович, Кристину в элитную гимназию взяли без особых проблем, правда, в самый слабый класс — «в». А вот Лера, к ужасу Лешки, попала прямиком к нему в класс и более того за его парту.

Теперь мы с Яром должны были каждое утро ходить в университетскую гимназию втроем, сопровождая даму. А Лешка, по великой просьбе Алексея Александровича, забегал за Валерией.

— Еще пару дней, и я сойду с ума, — Лешка страдальчески в понедельник рухнул между нами за обеденный стол, дожидаясь свою ебнутую даму.

— Нам думаешь проще? Кристина только с виду девочка-одуванчик. Знаешь, с кем она решила задружить? С Шефом Химиков! С тем самым, который напал на Сережку в первый же день, — выдавил Яр, потирая свои виски, сам не зная того, но весьма похоже копируя жест своего папаши. — Быстрее бы дали квартиру Руслану, и он бы съебся из нашего дома со своими дурындами.

— Ха-ха! Химиком! — рассмеялся слезливо Лешка. — Валерия уже перегрызлась со всем классом, да что там — со все параллелью. Включая и его бывших... трахалей, — кивок в мою сторону. — И Алисой! Я никогда нашу Принцессу не видел в таком взбешенном состоянии. Они готовы порвать друг друга на мелкие клочки. Причем, камнем претЫкновения у них знаешь кто?

— Даже боюсь предположить, — хмыкнули похоже, теперь уже копируя друга.

— Ты и Сережка!

— А я то тут какими судьбами? Вернее мы оба? — охнул мой любимый.

— Ха! Лера заявила в первый же день, что солидарна с тобой в твоем выборе. И на твоем месте трахалась лучше бы с парнем-уродом, нежели с этой рафинированной куклой!

— Блять! — охнул Яр от раскрывшихся перспектив.

— Я не урод, — вставил я свое слово.

— Нет, конечно, — пожал недоуменно плечами Лешка, явно не состыковывая слова Леры с моим образом. — Но самое страшное в другом — она решила окрутить Олега. Видно назло Алисе. Прикинь! И тот весьма не против.

— Жесть, — пробормотал я, задумываясь снова о глобальном.

Ну в каком месте всем бабам нравится Олег? Я с ним ведь тоже... кувыркался... к-хм... в общем, но ведь не влюбился же в него. Да чтобы я и в такого придурка?

Лешка скосил свои глаза на мой комментарий и добил:

— Но с другой стороны она охмуряет Михаила.

— Лера полная дура, раз решила поиграть с ними двумя, — выдал я на такой расклад, а потом пояснил уставившимся на меня парням. — Михаил и Олег ебут часто своих баб вдвоем сразу.

— Так то, как они с тобой... так они что, так со всеми, да? — выпалил Лешка, краснея ушами. — И с девками тоже?

— Я в этом не был исключением. Кажется, они только Алису вместе не трахали, Олег не захотел делиться с Мишей. И Светку, та просто не заинтересовала Михаила. Вот, впрочем, и вся проблема, — пожал я плечами, отворачиваясь от них обоих и прекращая разговор, так как в нашу столовую зашли две разодетые девицы.

И надо было тащиться на пары, причем в противоположные стороны.

***

Вечером Валентин пришел к нам в дом и, хмуро уставившись на двух девушек, что сидели за столом и весело попивали чаек с вареньецем, выдал:

— Я и не думал, что у рыцаря ГОРГОНЫ в родственниках!

— ШО-ООО? — вскипела Лера на маленького нахала.

— А ты сам-то кто? — округлила свои серые «глупенькие» глаза Кристина.

— Я брат Сергея! — заверили представительно.

— Хм, значит брат гея! — усмехнулась предприимчивая Валерия.

— И что? А вы обе — племянницы ГЕЯ! — поставили тут же обоих на место и посмотрели на задумчивого Лешку. — И где мой брательник с необычной ориентацией?

— Он с Яром наверху, — в дверях нарисовался молодой мужчина, осматривая Вальку с ног до головы хитрым взглядом. — А ты, значит — Валентин.

— И что? А вы — Руслан! — Если этот мужчина решил смутить Вальку, то не на того нарвался.

— Ничего. Просто ты очень занятный малец, — съязвил Руслан и огреб сразу по полной программе.

— Дяденька, а вы того! ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ! — на весь дом звонким голосом.

— Извращенец? — недоуменно попытались прокопать пальцами звенящие от орова дитяти ухи.

— А кто? Если маленького мальчика посчитали занятным. Точно ПЕДОФИЛ! Причем с ГОМОСЕКСУАЛЬНЫМИ наклонностями!

И пока Руслан вправлял барабанные перепонки и свои мозги на место от мелкого гения, вниз спустился Ярослав.

— Привет, Валька! Вот тебя точно ни с кем не спутаешь. Орешь как сирена, иди, Сережка тебя наверху ждет, я же знаю, вам поговорить с глазу на глаз нужно.

И когда мелкий ребенок протопал с чувством собственного достоинства мимо до сих пор не пришедшего в себя Руслана, Яр пожал руку смеющемуся Лешке.

— Боже, сколько ему лет? — охнул Руслан, наконец-то приведя свои оглохшие ухи в порядок.

— Не поверишь, братишка, он в первом классе. И ему еще всего семь! Причем, восемь будет только весной, — усмехнулся Яр зловредно.

— Ну и акселерация, это вы его заумным словам научили? — отряхивая звенящей до сих пор головой.

— Не-а! Он сам кого хочешь научит, только вопрос задай. И получишь весьма исчерпывающий ответ. Только потом не обижайся, этот мелкий иногда такое заворачивает — уши вянут, — пояснил Яр.

— Так что лучше вообще молчать при нем тихо в тряпочку, — поддакнул умудрено Лешка.

***

Между тем Валька, вздыхая у меня на коленях, терся ласковым котенком об меня.

— Отец тебе денег передал. Когда он обнаружил твои испорченные вещи, влетело и Лизке, и маме. Все выходные и понедельник со вторником методично мозги обеим промывал.

— Я не могу их принять, Валька, — я сосчитал довольно крупную сумму денег и сложил обратно в конверт. Хотя она и десятой доли не покрыла бы тех средств, что потратили на меня родители Яра, покупая для меня в воскресенье вещи.

Я дотянулся до ручки и бумаги и, написав коротенько отцу, вложил все в тот же конверт с деньгами.

— Вот.

— Но он сказал обратно не нести. Он не примет деньги назад! — возмутился Валя.

— Тогда...

Я пошарил по нашей с Яром спальне и, найдя другой более плотный и большой конверт, все засунул туда.

— Просто отдай ему, скажи, что я передал в ответ. И ты не видел что там. Так что на тебя он сердиться не будет. А если спросит, скажи, что у меня все есть из зимней одежды. Так что не замерзну.

— Откуда? — охнул Валька.

— Часть вещей Яра. Те, что он не носил совсем, он крупнее меня, вот и осталось. А все, что не доставало, мне в воскресенье купили. Родители Ярослава денег от меня не примут, обидятся. И мне они не нужны, раз уже все куплено, — я пожал плечами и, обняв Вальку, поцеловал в висок. — Просто отдай ему и скажи спасибо от меня. Мне приятно, что обо мне помнят и беспокоятся. Но деньги это лишнее.

Мы еще молча в обнимку посидели с полчаса с Валькой. Он вертел денежный конверт в руках, а я думал о том клочке бумаги, что вложил туда, и который гласил:

_«Спасибо, папа, но денег не нужно.  
Твой сын, Сергей»_


	10. Когда все против тебя?

Через неделю началась настоящая чехарда, что держись.

Вернувшись с пар, мы с Яром немного разбежались. Он проводил меня до дому и побежал в местный магазин за мукой, Вера Петровна попросила. Я хотел составить ему компанию, но мой любимый, пихнув меня за калитку со словами:

— Ты и так мокрый до трусов и холодный. Не дай бог заболеешь! А я быстро.

Помчался в местный сельпо, несмотря на то, что дождик со снегом припустил еще сильнее.

Я проводил его хмурым взглядом и передернув плечами с характерным звуком: «бр-ррр...», — вошел в дом. И тут же налетел на задумчиво смотрящего на меня... Олега.

— Черт! — Я дернулся в сильных руках, но тот, кто когда-то был у меня первым, стиснул меня еще сильнее, зажимая ладонью рот и утаскивая в сторону туалета и лестницы, ведущей в подвал.

— Никогда не думал, что буду скучать по такому придурку, как ты. И к тому же парню.

Зажали меня в темноте, между кирпичной подвальной стеной и своим горячим телом.

— Ты вообще откуда здесь? — охнул я на его приставания в этом сумраке, между полками с солениями, варениями и еще незнамо с чем.

— Догадайся, — меня попытались поцеловать, усиленно мня в руках. И, видя мое вытянувшееся лицо и твердые попытки вырваться, усмехнулся: — Лера! Эта дура решила, что я на нее запал. И притащила меня прямиком в ваше любовное гнездышко, голубок, — чмокнули меня в висок, за неимением увертывающихся от него губ.

— Ты же парней не любишь. Тем более придурков, — я задергался еще сильнее, оторвав что-то в темноте с приглушенным грохотом. — И потом, кажется, ты от Алисы с ума сходил?

— Алиса? Да пошла она в жопу со своими закидонами! Только красивая вывеска без особого содержания. Пустышка — одним словом, — заверили меня и полезли оперативно в трусы.

— Ба! Вот это номер!

Свет вспыхнул над нами тусклым желтым пятном, залив все пространство вокруг, выхватывая кроме бесконечных рядов банок, еще какие-то строй материалы невдалеке от моих ног.

Я проморгался и с великим отчаянием узнал вошедшего, только здесь и не хватало шефа Химиков.

— Ты кто? — оскалился Олег, просчитывая все возможности в пользу себя.

— Я? — тыкнули указательным пальцем в себя, а потом со смешком пояснили: — Тот, кто претендует на задницу этой милашки! Кристина — полная дура, решила пригласить меня сегодня в гости к себе на чай. Но меня больше интересует: ты сам кто вообще?

— А я тот, кто распечатал первым этот цветочек, — осклабился Олег. 

— Значит, бывший. Ну надо же, какая встреча! А где его теперешний ебарь? — усмехнулся Химик, оглядывая мое полураздетое тело.

— Понятия не имею! Да, кстати, а где Яр? — спросили у меня с усмешкой и, не дождавшись ответа, щедро предложили Химику: — Слышь, Будущий, если подержишь его за ноги, я тебе дам трахнуть его после себя вторым. Ну, так что?

— Заметано! Я не против, — потерли нахально ручки в предвкушении, вызывая у меня конкретное дежавю.

Вот ведь, когда-то Олег вот так вот разложил меня с Мишкой на пару. Но Мишка все-таки мне знакомый человек, к которому я хотя бы испытывал симпатию, а этот — левый, неизвестный, нежеланный.

И потом, у меня тогда не было Яра.

Я задергался еще сильнее, со страхом смотря, как склабится Химик, слыша, как с треском разрывается на мне одежда, когда сверху на них обрушился с кулаками взбешенный Ярослав.

— Зато я против!

Меня отшвырнуло на банки, что-то полетело на пол, разбиваясь вдребезги, что-то покатилось, а на лестнице послышался двойной девчачий взвизг.

***

— Нашли кого в дом тащить! — Яр — встрепанный, поцарапанный, но живой и здоровый, вышагивал над тушками вырубленных парней, зыркая на охающих и ахающих у лестницы девиц. Вернее, охала Кристина, Лера же, сузив глаза, смотрела в упор на меня, сидящего на мешке с цементом. И то, как я пытался прикрыться драными остатками от одежды, ее не радовало.

— Ты, как текущая шлюха, привлекаешь всех мужиков в округе, и как только ты, Яр, на такое купился? Срамота одна! Неужели себе почище найти мальчика не смог? — скривила Лера губы.

— Тебе напомнить, кто притащил этого Гондона сюда, а кто привел того Пиздюка?! — наехал ответно Яр на своих наглых племянниц, тыкая в тушки валяющихся у ног его парней поочередно: — Этот козел изнасиловал Сережку в прошлом! А этот баран недавно пытался сделать то же самое в нашей новой школе! И не надо говорить, что виноват в этом мой любимый.

— А кто? — похлопала картинно глазками Кристина.

— Именно, сестренка! Если сука не захочет... — начала Лера. 

— ...на нее кобель не вскочит! — закончила за нее Кристина и заржала безумным смехом.

А мне стало по-настоящему страшно, ибо, что творится в головах этих двух ненормальных, одному черту было известно. Яр сжал кулаки до хруста, а потом, схватив меня на руки, понес наверх.

— А нам что делать с этими полутрупами? — недоуменно раздалось из подвала.

— А что хотите, это же ваши гости, а не мои! А нас просьба сегодня не беспокоить! — рыкнули в ответ.

***

Но это были простые цветочки, так как через пару дней я оказался в руках Руслана. Обнаженным, возбужденным до безобразия и униженным.

— Видишь, братишка! Да он с первым встречным-поперечным может, — брат Яра держал меня у себя на коленях и, выворачивая руку до скрипа моих костей, обращался к замершему в дверях ошарашенному моему любимому.

А ведь так все хорошо начиналось: горячая страстная ночь в объятьях Ярослава... А потом это гребанное утро! Я толком и не сообразил, кто так нежно гладит меня. Перед глазами на уровне сна и яви все еще стоял образ моего любимого. Призывно стонущего мое имя, жарко ласкающего, погружающегося в мое жадное нутро без остатка. Сильного, безумно красивого — моего!

А сообразил, когда мне вывернули руки назад до хруста локтей, вкрадчиво говоря чужим липким голосом.

— А ты конкретная подстилка, сопляк! И как такое дерьмо могло покорить Яра? О! Братишка, ты как раз вовремя. Смотри! У него на любого мужика встает. Только пара прикосновений. И вуаля!

Я сфокусировал взгляд, плывущий от боли, на бледном лице Ярослава и подумал, что теперь можно топиться или вешаться от стыда за свое похотливое тело. Неужели Руслан прав, и я могу каждому жопу подставить?

— Отойди от него! — зарычали с порога, сжимая кулаки.

Меня пихнули мордой в ворох одеял, и пока я натягивал на себя первые попавшиеся штаны и майку непослушными саднящимися руками, переместились к взбешенному Ярославу.

Я глянул на застывших в проеме двери двух мужчин готовых порвать друг друга. Боже, как же я жалок, что два родных брата готовы поубивать друг друга и виной этому никчемный я...

С такими мыслями я подорвался с кровати и, пока они были заняты друг другом, проскользнул между ними.

— Сергей, стой! — услышал я крик Яра, но шип, что перекрыл дорогу моему любимому, был не менее яростным по содержанию.

— Я с тобой еще не договорил, брательник! А вот твоя похотливая шлюха никуда дальше нашего дома не денется. Ему и идти особо некуда, как я понял, ибо кроме тебя он на хер никому не сдался! А с тобой, братишка, у меня очень серьезный разговор.

И это, наверное, стало последней каплей переполняющую мою издерганную, загнанную в тупик душу.

***

Пришел я в себя в парке, на одной из аллей, что вела к моему дому, вернее сестры и родителей, а еще моего маленького Вальки. Прохожие косились на меня, как на ненормального, наверное это меня и отрезвило. Еще бы, я глянул на свои голые руки в пупырышку, торчащие из тоненькой маечки и штаны похожие больше на пижаму, а еще старые шлепки Яра на голую ногу, из которых он давно вырос и которые отдал мне. Они были мне большие на пару размеров. В общем, еще тот «видок»!  
Осознание где я, пришло вместе с чувством холода.

Я обнял себя за дрожащие плечи руками и только сейчас понял, что на улице не май месяц, а наледь на лужах и вмерзшие в нее золотые опавшие листья это только подтвердили.

И я побрел, сам не зная куда, в голове стучали отрезки из слов Руслана.

«Подстилка, сопляк, дерьмо, шлюха... Любой мужик подойдет... На хер никому не сдался...»

Черт, а ведь я и правда никому не нужен особо, кроме Ярослава, а теперь, после того как он увидел меня стонущим с возбужденным членом на коленях и у кого — своего родного брата... Такого стыда я еще не испытывал даже в позе рака перед новым классом в чем мать родила. И то было не так противно, как сейчас.

Ноги сами меня принесли к моему старому подъезду, но сознание затормозило резко. Сюда нельзя, этот путь для тебя закрыт! Ты сам его захлопнул, когда отказался от денег отца. Я покрутил головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли о том, чтобы утопиться или лечь на холодный асфальт и помереть. А потом просто пошел вперед, чтобы окончательно не замерзнуть и не привлекать сильно внимание местных зевак.

Конечно, я мог бы пойти к Николаю, но... Не захотел еще его сюда впутывать, и, к слову, его родители слишком прозорливые люди, задающие слишком откровенные вопросы.

«Сережа, а почему у тебя одежда одета на голое тело? И вообще, почему ты не дома?» — Как представил вкрадчивый голос матери Николая, так передернуло от макушки до пят.   
Бр-ррр! 

Легче, и правда, сдохнуть.

Я оглядел кругом и даже не удивился, что стою рядом с домом Олега, вернее его брата, где я отдавался похоти до изнеможения двум возбужденным одноклассникам. И совсем не обалдел, когда из ближайшей булочной вышел закутанный в теплую куртку Мишка и уставился на меня, как на привидение. Мне было как-то очень уж все равно, как будто что-то во мне сломалось, и я замерз как внутри, так и снаружи. Булочки сыпались из бумажного кулька Михаила картинно, как в замедленном кино, и так ароматно пахли. А потом мне показалось, что я также падаю как те калачи, что так сильно благоухали ванилью и катились по смерзшейся глине. 

«И откуда здесь глина, когда кругом асфальт?» — было последней моей мыслью, когда на меня навалилась темнота этого бреда.

***

— Ты меня напугал, думал у меня конкретные глюки с недоебу начались.

Голос Мишки как всегда глубокий, спокойный и размеренный, уютный и удобный.

Я приходил в себя как-то рывками, осознавая, что вокруг приятно тепло, даже слишком жарко. 

— Где я? — Для этих двух слов пришлось собрать все силы.

— У меня, пей... У меня оба брата в медицинском учатся, сказали, что у тебя конкретное переохлаждение.

К губам поднесли полыхающую кружку и, видя, как я усиленно замотал головой, грубо зажали затылок, а потом насильно поцеловали, вливая обжигающую жидкость изо рта в рот.

Я глотнул крепкого, явно спиртного пойла и закашлялся, черт, вот пить я совсем не умею.

— Это подогретое красное вино, — пояснили мне.

— Где они?

— Братья? — догадался Мишка. — На блядки ушли! Тебя осмотрели и ушли, сказали отогреть, связаться с родственниками и вернуть домой, — хмыкнули, и я только сейчас осознал, что Мишка держит меня на коленях, грея своей горячей грудью мою худую ледяную спину. — И что у вас случилось с Яром? Он тебя выкинул из дома?

— Нет, сам ушел, стыдно стало настолько, что легче сдохнуть в канаве, чем смотреть ему в глаза... А ты вот подобрал, — прошептал я, укладывая поехавшую от спиртного голову Мишке на широкое плечо.

— Ты же знаешь я тебя всегда подберу, и, кстати, мои чувства к тебе не изменились. Вот только нужны ли они тебе, Сереженька, ведь ты любишь другого. Причем, и постороннему глазу видно, что по-настоящему, — пояснили мне вкрадчиво, а потом, огладив вспотевший резко лоб, нежно поцеловали в висок. — Я ведь до сих пор себя простить не могу за то, что такое сотворил — пошел на поводу у Олега, — прошептали мне, уткнувшись в мою потную шею.

И мне вдруг стало так хорошо здесь, с Мишкой в обнимку, тепло, уютно и так комфортно, как давно не было.

— Я же тебя простил, — прошептал я.

Мишка отлип от моей шеи и, посмотрев посоловевшим взглядом в мои глаза, потянулся за поцелуем. Но, видя, как я отстраняюсь от него, настаивать не стал.

— Ты — да, Яр — нет! Но самое страшное, я сам себя не могу простить. Как вспомню, как Олег предложил тебя трахнуть, так все переворачивается внутри. Не хотел я так, но все равно сделал. Уж больно член зачесался, а теперь уже поздняк метаться, поезд ушел.

Сидеть вдвоем под пушистым пледом в обнимку и шептаться... Наверное, раньше я о таком внимании со стороны Мишки и мечтать не смел, а теперь... Теперь оно мне было приятно, но как-то чуждо. Так как я видел в нем только друга, а вот он, к моему сожалению — нет.

— Недавно Олег попытался провернуть тот же трюк надо мной, но в паре с другим парнем, — вспомнил я нападение на себя в особняке Яра.

— Вот урод — урою! — меня стиснули так в своих широких лапах, что где-то что-то захрустело.

— Не стоит. Ярослав уже урыл обоих.

— Ты знаешь, он ведь с его родственницей замутил, Лерой, — расслабили тиски и задумчиво потерлись щекой о мои влажные волосы, чувствуя, что я киваю согласно головой. — У тебя жар. Погоди!

Мишка вылез из-под меня и, укутав с головой, ушел из комнаты. Вернулся с пачкой таблеток и стаканом воды.

— Пей! Ты теперь как печка полыхаешь. Или тебя снова насильственно напоить?

Пришлось подчиниться. 

А когда я наглотался лекарств, продолжил, укладывая, как я понял, на свою кровать:

— Так что ты такого натворил, что тебе Яру в глаза страшно посмотреть?

Мишка сел передо мной на пол и ласково стал поправлять рукой мои сосульки волос, а меня повело неуклонно в сон. Вино, жаропонижающие, усталость, тепло после конкретного промороза — видно, все просуммировалось и сказалось.

— Я возбудился на приставания его родного брата... Он... — глаза совсем закрывались, как будто я нажрался снотворного пачками. — Он полез ко мне утром, а когда я понял, что это не Яр... было поздно.

— Вот, горюшко, спи, — усмехнулись надо мной и поцеловали снова целомудренно в висок.

***

Над головой говорили громко, но не ругались, вернее, пытались говорить тихо.

— Я не прошу благодарности за то, что позвал тебя, тем более я делаю это не для тебя, а для Сережки, — Мишкин голос звучал глухо и раскатисто, приятно обволакивая.

— А я и не благодарю. Я тебя, вообще-то, и не простил за то, что ты его трахал.

О-ооо! А это голос моего Яра... И почему он так расстроен и раздражен?

— А мне твоего прощения и не надо. Зато ты — полный мудак, раз позволил своему любимому практически голым убежать из дома! — рыкнул тихо Михаил, и я понял, что он тоже весьма зол.

— Меня брат, сука, задержал! Вцепился клещом, а пока я его отцеплял от себя, мутузя по его наглой физиомордии, Сереги и след пропал. Мы с Лешкой и Николаем все в округе перевернули и как бешеные псы бегали, нарезая круги, пока ты не соизволил позвонить Кольке, — зашипели в ответ.

А я задумался, странно, где это я? Чтобы Мишка и Яр оказались вместе, рядом со мной? Зачем Мишка пришел к нам? Сознание плыло на грани сна вяло, не давая особо вникать в подробности.

— А я мог и не звонить. Вот оставил бы себе Сережку, и что бы ты делал, наш сраный Герой? — съязвили в ответ, а потом добавили, как бы немного оправдываясь: — Я только Колькин телефон и знаю, причем домашний, — а потом снова обозлились: — Пока его маман вас нашла... У него же сотового нет! Вернее, она позвонила Сережке домой, а там на такое напоролась. Я и не думал, что сестра Сереги настоящая мегера!

— Я в курсе всех этих баталий, матери Николая крупно повезло, что она, выбежав на улицу, наткнулась на Валентина, он уж нас тогда с Лешкой и вызвонил. Я ведь на улицу вылетел, даже сотовый с собой не захватив. Хорошо, хоть Леха догадался! А ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствовал, когда несколько прохожих в парке описали мне практически голого Сережку?

— Чувствовал он! А я видел! По-хорошему, забрать его бы у тебя и больше не отдавать, — осклабились особенно яростно.

— Он не котенок и не щенок! И любит меня, — оскалились ответно. — И вообще, как он у тебя оказался?

— Ты еще поревнуй! В булочную я ходил, вот и нашел. А он, меня узнав, просто рухнул мне под ноги в глубокий обморок, — пробухтели низким голосом, поправляя на мне одеяло.

И я вспомнил, что лежу у Мишки дома, в его постели. Неужели мой друг ради меня связался с Яром? Я чувствовал, как меня огладили трясущиеся пальцы, и понял, что это ладони Яра. Мишка так надо мной не трясся и не переживал.

— А чего он такой розовый?

— Я его горячим вином напоил, — умалчивая, что практически целовал меня при этом взасос.

— Вином? Он же плохо спиртное переносит, — ужаснулся голос Яра.

— Выбор был невелик. Братья сказали: либо горячая ванная, либо секс в постели, либо вино. Я выбрал самое безобидное на данный момент. 

Иногда Мишка мог быть крайне убедительным.

— Ну, спасибочки, — охнули от расписанных перспектив, а потом голос поменялся на нежный и ласковый, зовя меня: — Сережа!

И как бы мне не хотелось оставаться в уютном полузабытье плывущего вокруг меня внешнего сурового мира, пришлось сделать усилие и из пограничного состояния глубокой дремоты вернуться на бренную землю. 

Я попробовал прошептать, но язык не слушался, и только после некоторого времени потрескавшиеся от температуры губы смогли выдавить:

— Яр?!

***

— И куда вы теперь?

Мишка был зол до сих пор, смотря, как Ярослав держит нежно меня на своих коленях.

— Или ты думаешь, после слабой взбучки твой извращенец-брат к нему больше не полезет?

— Я не так наивен, Михаил! И хотя я ему набил морду и выбил передние зубы, но не думаю, что это его остановит. Мы едем к моему деду по матери. Он меня примет всегда, с кем угодно и в любое время.

Вот так я оказался в такси, укутанный в Мишкину куртку, одолженную Яром для меня, и несущегося в темноту ночного города. У Мишки мы сильно долго зависли, даже его брательники успели вернуться домой, причем не в лучшем расположении духа. Сразу видно — девушки обломали. И они оторвались на мне, проверяя мое состояние.

Яр шипел на них рассерженным котом, а те, подтрунивая над моим ревнивцем, заверяли, что полные натуралы. А вот за Мишку ни один не ручается, так как у братика была в детстве склонность к смазливым мальчикам.

Шофер такси лишних вопросов не задавал, только скосил взгляд на мои шлепанцы и огромную не по размеру куртку Мишки, что меня накрыла с головой до колен, и попросил двойную плату. Мол, ночь, а адрес загородный. Но Яр мелочиться не стал, и теперь меня укачивало тепло моего возлюбленного, что обнимал меня осторожно за талию, и равномерный ход старенького такси, усиленно газовавшего на светофорах.

***

Дедушка у Яра был с красивой сединой на висках, задумчивый, и мне показалось в ночных сумерках, что чуть ли не ровесник мужа Веры Петровны, если не моложе. Он осмотрел Яра, меня, прижавшегося к его груди и цепляющегося предано за широкие плечи, и ничего спрашивать провокационного не стал, а только посторонился, открывая Яру проход и придерживая входную дверь, чтобы его внук внес меня на руках в дом.

— У него снова жар, как я посмотрю. Неси в гостиную, как бы скорую помощь не пришлось вызывать!

Яр опустил меня на мягкий старинный диван и, поцеловав в висок, глянул своему деду требовательно в глаза: 

— Полыхает!

— Еще бы! Мать твоя звонила, уже рассказала, что вы вдвоем с Русланом над мальчонкой учудили. И как он от вас ушел по морозцу гулять чуть ли не голышом. И о чем только думали? Засранцы! — дед шипел на нас обоих, а потом сходил в кладовую и достал аптечку с одноразовыми шприцами и антибиотиками. — Щас в задницу вкачу! Полегчает. А нет — скорую вызову!

А потом, оглядев мои ягодицы, покачал сокрушительно головой, влепляя умело укол в пятую точку.

— Что ж ты его до синяков-то жамкаешь. Он же не девка! Худой-то какой, и в чем душа держится? И как только твое хозяйство, Яр, в него влазит? — проохали надо мной, закутывая в пушистый плед и утаскивая упирающегося Яра за собой на кухню. — Пойдем-ка, внучок! Вставлю-ка тебе пиздюльков за то, как ты со своим любимым мальчиком обращаешься. И не сверли меня своими синими глазищами, у меня они не менее синие. Малость только выцвели от многих годков!

Голоса препирающихся теперь доносились до меня через какую-то вату, что заполнила мою голову и утянула в мир сновидений. Видно, температура стала спадать.

***

Я проснулся в новом месте и попытался вспомнить, как вообще тут очутился. Комната была светлой, просторной, обшитая деревом, и чуть сбоку от меня светилось большое окно. На улице заливало высокое солнце, и, как я понял, было уже далеко за обеденное время. Я поозирался кругом и, увидев стопочку одежды рядом с широкой кроватью, развернул. Что ж, одежда была, как ни странно, моей: новой, купленной и подобранной Верой Петровной. Натянул ее и пошел изучать местность.

Меня немного пошатывало, но было терпимо. И, кроме саднящего в горле комка, я недомоганий более не испытывал.

Дом мне понравился: двухэтажный, теплый, уютный и светлый, но не из-за того, что везде были довольно-таки просторные окна — он как бы светился изнутри. Было видно, что строили его с любовью, жили в нем с любовью и продолжают с той же любовью до сих пор проживать.

Я спустился по скрипящей мелодично лестнице вниз и услышал, как сбоку кто-то подмурлыкивает песню военных годов: «Выходила на берег Катюша!» — поплелся на хриплые рулады.

В столовой было жарко от настоящей небольшой русской печи, на которой дед Яра кашеварил.

— Здравствуйте... — пробормотал, торопясь, я, дослушав тактично хрипловатое исполнение мужчины и стараясь не попасть на начало новой песни.

— А? — Дедок повернулся, и на меня глянули практически такие же, как у Яра, глаза. — Ну надо же, с постели сам встал! А я вот думал приготовить тебе поесть и принести наверх. А коль так — садись за стол, вместе покушаем.

— Спасибо... Э-эээ... — промямлил я, опускаясь, а потом догнал, что рядом нет Яра. — А Яр где?

— Он уехал со своей мамой, моей дочуркой, еще утром. Она завезла ваши вещи и целую кучу продуктов, которых накупила нам на целую неделю. Так что не волнуйся, боюсь, Алексей Александрович всыплет своему старшему сыну по первое число. А пока страсти будут утрясаться, погостите у меня оба. А то я пока один мыкаюсь, жена снова укатила помогать младшенькому с внучатами, — мне тепло улыбнулись и, поставив, наваристый бульон под нос, протянули ложку. — Ешь давай, ночью наверняка силы понадобятся, раз пришел в себя. Яр с тебя сегодня точно не слезет!

И, видя, как я поперхнулся супом, протянул по спине от всей души.

— А чего смущаться? Дело-то молодое!

— А ничего, что я парень вообще-то... Вот, к примеру, правнучков вам не смогу родить! — прохрипел я, прокашлявшись.

— Хм! Уха-ха-ха, ну, рассмешил! Правнучков! — утерли рукой выступившие слезы. — Мне внуков от моего сынка лоботряса младшенького хватает. И потом, Верка еще баба молодая, может еще раз сподобится принести в подоле. Хотя Алексей меня и старше на год, так у него ниже пояса все вроде пока нормально работает. И нечего так удивляться. Верка-то моя ему в дочери годится!

Я собрал челюсть со стола и, вставив обратно, задал следующий, еще более глупый, по моему мнению, вопрос:

— Кхм, Ярослав говорил, что вы профессор математики?

— А что, не похож? — усмехнулись, а потом сделали очень серьезное лицо, поменявшись тут же кардинально, прямо на глазах, став совершенно другим человеком. Даже повеяло холодом. И я вспомнил тот первый день, когда Яр вступил в наш класс... Так вот у него от кого такой прикид отмороженного айсберга. — А так? Эх, Сережа, просто я четко разграничиваю работу и дом. Вот поступишь в наш университет и узнаешь, какой я крайне суровый преподаватель. Мои студенты, особенно в период сессии, на стенки лезут и часто стенают горькими слезами да жалуются на меня в деканат.

— А почему? — охнул я, бледнея.

— Не допускаю я панибратства со студентами и очень требовательно отношусь к своему любимому предмету. Но, — мне снова улыбнулись нежно и ласково, в мгновение ока растопляя лед своих синих глаз. — Сейчас ты — мальчик моего любимого внучка и ты мой гость, так что будь как дома, кушай и набирайся сил. А главное — больше не болей!

— Извините... — замялся я, ибо откровенно не помнил, как зовут дедушку Яра.

— Петр Владимирович, — подсказали учтиво мне.

— Извините, Петр Владимирович. А я вас точно стеснять не буду?

— Ну что у тебя мысли-то такие? И главное, откуда только берутся? Я же сказал, бабка Яра укатила снова нянчиться, как пить дать не на одну неделю, а я тут от одиночества на стены лезу, — буркнули мне, наливая тарелку бульона и себе.

— Просто неудобно мне, Яр со своим братом поругался из-за меня, а теперь еще и Алексей Александрович, если повздорит с Русланом... — помялся я, разглядывая мелко нарезанное мясо, плавающее в супе.

— И что? Вот не надо из себя страдальца строить и брать лишнего на свой счет. Еще в святые мученики подайся! Ты, что ли, к Руслану сам лез? Нет. Знаешь, даже у меня по утрам стояк часто бывает, а то как тебе при этом выкручивали руки, явно говорило не о том, что ты с этого ловишь кайф, — отрезвили меня, стеганув льдинами глаз.

— Вам, Яр рассказал? — покраснел я окончательно.

— Ха! От него хер чего добьешься! — ответили мне совершенно не профессорским языком, а потом озорно подмигнули. — Вера поведала сегодня с утра. А Яр еще вчера проболтался ей, видно, сгоряча, перед тем как броситься тебя искать. Но не в этом дело. Так вот, паря, не бери в голову всякий мусор, просто оставайся рядом с любимым и наслаждайся каждым мгновением его близости. Эт я тебе как знающий человек говорю! Все, что сейчас у тебя неладного творится в жизни, постепенно придет в норму. Родители успокоятся, в школе наладится. Знаешь, когда любимый человек рядом, все остальное по большому счету не важно. Вот ты говоришь, что ты — парень! Ну и что, Яр с тобой счастлив, и мне этого достаточно. Я вот свою жену Зину до сих пор люблю, причем с детства. Думаешь, я бы от нее отказался, если бы она пацаном оказалась? Да никогда! Так люблю свою голубку, что иногда страшно признаться... Вот ее не станет, и как я стану жить? А смогу ли? У нас в семье все такие однолюбы. Что я, что мой сынок-оболтус — Валера, что Вера! И Яр в нас пошел, а не в своего папашу, а то наплакался бы ты с ним. Вот ведь он по молодости тоже приличный блудень был. Верка многого от него натерпелась, да и первая его жена тоже. Вот теперь с Русланом и мучается, сынок-то старшенький весь в него — вылитый, — поведали мне между ложками бульона, закусывая все щедро ржаным хлебом.

— А почему Валера — оболтус? — поменял я ход мыслей.

— А кто ж он? Если ему двадцать пять, а уже пятерых детей наклепал? От нечего делать! Сноха у меня плодовитая попалась, залетает от чего угодно, даже от простого чиха. Всего месяц назад двойню принесла. Сама еще дитя дитем! А туда же! Вот и получается: Валерка ебливый до безобразия с оглоблей промеж ног. Да ты и сам понял, наверное, по Яру. Это у нас семейное, как и предпочтение одного партнера. А Катька — его жена, плодородная, дородная и беременность легко переносит, а рожает вообще до смешного доходит — как в туалет ходит. Вот такой вот неудачный тандем. А главное — претит ей на аборты идти. Да я и понимаю: как можно живое убить, тем более своего ребенка.

— А чего презервативами не пользуется? — удивился я.

— Так у Валерки с Яров точно будет елдун, если не больше, не каждый еще гондон подойдет. Думаешь, они не пробовали? Да что только не пытались! И гормональные препараты, и спирали. А Катька все беременеет и беременеет. Врачи руками разводят, мол, нет такого стопроцентного средства контрацепции, разве что только трубы перетянуть, так она молодая еще для такой операции. А презервативы? Кхех! Последняя двойня как раз из-за того, что один порвался. А главное, какие из них родители? Одному только недавно двадцать пять стукнуло, а Катьке так и того хлеще — всего двадцать один. Сами дети и детей уже настругали! Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, дети это счастье. Но даже, по-моему, в приемлемых количествах.

Пятеро в двадцать один. Я прикинул и ужаснулся, ведь Катька выходит не так уж и старше меня. А уже мама... Кошмар.

Ярослав приехал под конец нашего обеда, озабоченный и возбужденный, а, увидев меня, схватил в охапку.

— Боже! Ты уже на ногах? Как я счастлив!

Меня активно зацеловали и, утащив на себя, устроили на своих коленях.

— М-да... — протянул Петр Владимирович над нами. — Два целующихся парня выглядят весьма... необычно. Но, думаю, к этому я привыкну. Как дела, Яр?

— Дома был скандал, папка с Русланом вдрызг разругались. Он бы его и из дома вышвырнул, да из-за внучек оставил. И потом, мама моя была против.

— М-да, Верка — добрая душа, хотя с Русланом у них вечные трения, он ведь до сих пор ей свою мать не простил. Хотя вся их женитьба именно Лешкина идея!

Яр меж тем накинул на нас обоих плед и, прикрывшись так от глаз деда, нырнул своей рукой мне в трусы. Черт... И вот, засранец, перед этим даже своей слюной незаметно палец указательный смазал. И пока Петр Владимирович расписывал проблемы своей дочери и своего зятя, этим самым пальчиком залез мне под крайнюю плоть и стал по кругу водить вокруг головки, прямо под складочкой кожи.

Я задрожал и уткнулся ему в шею. Он что, совсем оголодал, что такое со мной пред дедом своим вытворяет? А Петр Владимирович, продолжая говорить, размахивал руками, не обращая на нас особого внимания, пока мельком не глянул на нас: на мой бордовый окрас, дрожание рук и ног, а также, как Ярослав выцеловывает страстно мою шею.

— Думаю, вам сейчас не до этого... Ладно, детки, я в гости на пару часов. А вы тут располагайтесь! — усмехнулся все понимающий дед Яра.

— Деда, да мы можем и наверх уйти, — Яр продолжал ласкать меня своим пальчиком по самому краю моей уже набухшей головки, ловя теперь своим ртом мои откровенные стоны.

— В таком-то состоянии? Сергей и так на ногах неважно стоит. А ты сейчас со своим стояком и пару шагов не проползешь.

Он нам подмигнул как мальчишка, задумавший очередную шалость, а потом показал язык.

— А я к соседу прогуляюсь, все-таки партию шахмат ему обещал, как-никак. Думаю, на часа три растяну. Так что особо не торопитесь!

И оставил нас наедине, распаленных и готовых наброситься друг на друга.


	11. Принятие правды? Конец.

Петр Владимирович не отпустил меня и на следующий день в школу, так что все утро я слушал подвывание то фронтовых песен, то шутки с прибаутками в сторону моих тощих мощей.

— Вот откормлю тебя, Яр спасибо скажет! А то какой кайф об стиральную доску тереться?

— Я же не девушка, — буркнул я в свое оправдание.

— А какая нафиг разница? — хмыкнул дед Петр и затянул «На позицию девушка провожала бойца!», замешивая тесто.

— Кстати, — прервался он после первого куплета. — Сегодня ко мне твой дед решил завернуть.

— Дедушка? — побледнел я, хватаясь за край стула.

— Ага. Николай Степанович. У него тоже с утра пар нету, — хмыкнули мне, слыша звонок от калитки. — Сделай попроще лицо. Не сожрет поди!

 

Дед напоминал мне моего отца, вернее, наоборот, отец — деда. Да какая разница! Он хмуро осмотрел хоромы Петра Владимировича и уселся, уставясь на меня взглядом.

— Ну спасибо, услужил ты мне, внучок, под старость лет. Ничего не скажешь. Вместо девушки парня в дом привел! — покачали сокрушенно головой, а потом усмехнулись горько хозяину дома. — Вот мы с тобой, Владимирович, и породнились. Стыдоба одна!

— Да ладно тебе, Степанович, причитать! В этом оба виноваты, а не только твой внук. Так что сильно парня не гноби, ему и так от моей семьи щедрот перепало. Практически голяком на улицу убежал. И потом, тебе как историку-философу понять проще, что такие отношения – назовем это по научному — мужеложством — не в новинку в человеческой истории. 

— Ты мне еще Древнюю Грецию вспомни или Японию в эпоху Эдо! — оскалился мой дедушка, и я вжал полыхающие уши себе в плечи. — Я вообще своего сына не понимаю, почему он вдруг все спустил на тормозах? Отпустил этого засранца из дома! Разрешил встречаться с твоим внуком? — Дед стал размахивать руками передо мной как мельница, как от калитки послышался еще один звонок.

— Зинка, что ли, твоя? — схмурили брови, видно при жене дедушки Яра затевать скандал мой дед не хотел.

— Нет, второй виновник пожаловал! Их теперь приходится на машине до школы подбрасывать, ладно у Лешки целый парк с загорающими от нечего делать шоферами.

Яр зашел в гостиную и уставился круглыми глазами на незнакомого седого мужчину.

— Здравствуйте...

— Привет, коль не шутишь! Так кто из вас малая ложечка, а кто большая? Хотя, можешь и не говорить. И так видно по красным щекам моего внучка. Не цвел бы таким маковым цветом, если бы сам ебал другого в жопу! 

Мой дед сплюнул брезгливо на пол, тогда как Петр Владимирович его представил:

— Николай Степанович. Дед твоего Сергея, внучок.

— Очень приятно, — сказали с вызовом, а потом сузили синие льдины глаз.

— Ты на меня не зыркай, сопляк! Приятно ему, видите ли. И зенки попроще сделай, мне твоего деда за глаза хватает на совещаниях в университете, как оппонента, — Николай Степанович глянул на нас двоих еще более хмурея, а потом без разрешения сел на табурет. — Когда домой собираешься вернуться? Или всю жизнь решил как девка-давалка за своего парня прятаться? Что, членом не вышел?

— У меня нормальный член. И я не девка-давалка! — вспыхнул я ушами, ну это вообще ни в какой огород не лезет, я ж его не приглашал в чужой дом. И потом, перед Яром и его дедом было совсем неудобно. — И дома меня никто не ждет!

— Девка-девка, коль даешь. Говоришь, так уж никто и не ждет домой? — переспросили ехидно. — А чего тогда за тебя так рьяно отец заступается, даже с матерью твоей поругался?

А вот это было новостью — меня защищает отец. Я почувствовал, как Яр приблизился ко мне и взял крепко меня за руку, вставая рядом, как с равным, не закрывая, как немощную девицу, а поддерживая.

Стало приятно, тепло разлилось по всей груди, даже за сердцем екнуло.

— Чего застыли? Эй, Петр Владимирович, налил бы хоть! А то без водки да такое, — нам сделали круглые глаза, явно передразнив.

— А вот это дело. За молодых выпить не грех. Хоть даже они оба парни, — усмехнулся дед Яра.

Если вы думаете, что от нас отстали, когда намахнули по рюмке — ага, щас.

— И чего тебе Яр, тощий зад моего внука полюбился? Вроде парень видный, даже слишком. Очень ты мне Петра Владимировича в юности напоминаешь. Он тогда самый Донжуан из всех нас был. Зинку, мою первую любовь, увел с концами!

— И не был я никогда Донжуаном! Враки это! — заголосил Петр Владимирович в свое оправдание.

— Так вы что, с юности знакомы? — вытаращил я глаза на весьма датых наших дедков. 

Рюмки опустошались с завидной скоростью, и содержание бутылки плескалось уже на самом дне. 

— А, почитай, со школы, — ответил дед Яра.

— Вот ведь, курва! Не будь его, Зинаида Анатольевна была бы твоей бабкой, Серега. А этот засранец ее увел. Прямо из-под носа. Видно, на глаза свои синие купил. А ты тоже, как погляжу, на голубые глазки повелся! — съязвил мой дед.

— Вы не правы. Я первый повелся на его серебристые глаза. А Сергей ответил мне взаимностью, — заступился за меня мой Яр.

— Ты за него не отвечай давай, а то совсем испортишь. Обабится твой любовничек. А кому нужен недопарень или недодевка? — покачали сокрушенно головой. — Надеюсь, хоть Елизавета девочку в дом не приведет, а Валька — мальчика, а то пропал род, вымрет под чистый корень. Эт ему хорошо, — кивок в сторону деда Яра. — Ему младшенький сынок уже настругал внучков: хоть соли, хоть маринуй! 

— Это что за всемирная попойка, а? — со стороны двери раздался грозный голос Веры Петровны, она оглядела все наше собрание и сузила свои глаза на выпивших стареющих мужиков. — Чего это вы перед мальчишками оба ужрались, а? Так, Яр, уведи отсюда Сергея и не высовывайтесь с часик. Я им обоим мозги вправлю. Нашли, хрены старые, повод!

Яр тут же утащил меня, усмехаясь, наверх.

— Во деды орали, даже я не слышал, как калитка сбрякала. Ну все — мамка приехала, суши весла! Обоим попадет, встряли наши дедушки по полной. А если моя бабка про это прознает, то все — пипец. Вот увидишь, через час оба как шелковые будут. А я и не знал, что Николай Степанович твой дед. Хотя у вас фамилия распространенная, мы с мамой и не подумали на твоего старика.

— Они что, друзья?

— Скорее, кровные враги по жизни. Воюющие за руку и сердце моей бабки, — хмыкнул Яр, а потом зажал меня у стенки своим горячим телом. — Вообще-то у нас час. Проведем с пользой, а?

Об меня потерлись, показывая свой стояк, впрочем у меня тоже все налилось от его близости, посему я оперативно повернулся к своему любимому задом и оперся грудью о стену, старательно разведя ноги и оттопыривая ягодицы, давая тем самым полный ему карт-бланш.

Ебаться хотелось жутко, просто чесалось внутри, и мой Яр оправдал все мои ожидания. Взял тут же на полную, замирая в самом полыхающем нутре и шепча мне нежно на ушко:

— Люблю. Тебя одного. Люблю так, что самому страшно.

— Почему? — Я обернулся к нему и утонул в страстном поцелуе.

— Боюсь потерять то, что имею, — сказали отрывисто и качнули бедрами, набирая мощь и амплитуду.

***

Спустились мы ровно через час, славно перепихнувшись.

Деды гоняли чай с плюшками, как пойманные с поличным школьники перед грозным учителем.

— Верунчик, ты — вылитая твоя мама. Жаль, за моего охламона не вышла замуж!

— А на кой мне ваш охламон? — Вера Петровна повела плечом и, увидя меня, сграбастала в свои нежные объятья. 

— Точно, ей своего Лешки охламона по самые не хочу. Хотя, судя по вашему с Алексеем возрасту, ты, Степанович, мог бы в легкую сосватать мою дочь. Я бы тебе скидки сделал мировые по старой дружбе, честное слово! — подвякнул Петр Владимирович. — А мир и правда тесен, а, дочурка? Ты вот все этого мальчика с Яром искала, а он оказался внуком, кхм... моего давнего знакомого.

Деды глянули на тушующегося меня и вдруг заржали хором.

— Я вот, честно, в бантиках тебя, Серега, представить не могу! — ухахатывался Петр Владимирович.

— А я пару раз видел — жуткое зрелище! — хихикал Николай Степанович, хватаясь за свой живот. — А теперь можно и не представлять. Он сам себе бантиком хер перетянул. За ненадобностью. Маленькая ложечка! Бля-яяя!

— Постеснялись бы, профессора-академики. А ругаетесь, словно сапожники! — покачала сокрушительно головой Вера Петровна, видно пиздюлей было выдано недостаточно. А, может, ученые мужи были слишком к ним устойчивые.

— А что? Как что — профессора-академики? Мы тоже люди! — показал свои ровные зубки дочурке Петр Владимирович.

— И ничто человеческое нам не чуждо, — поддержал своего врага Николай Степанович. — И потом, почему вечно хают сапожников? Они тут вот совершенно не при чем: весьма уважаемая во все времена профессия.

«Еще немного, и они вообще споются на почве обсуждения нас с Яром...» — подумалось мне грустно.

— Мне нравится член Сергея, — взбеленился Яр на такое хамское ко мне отношение. — И я перетягивать своему любимому ничего не дам.

— Похвально, что ты его любишь и спереди, и сзади!

У моего деда начиналась истерика, впрочем у деда Яра, по ходу, тоже. Было такое ощущение, что вместо чая и водки дедки обкурились весьма экзотической травкой наркотического содержания. И теперь готовы ржать, как идиоты, на пару от одного показанного им пальца.

Вера Петровна покачала снова головой и подтолкнула меня с Яром снова на выход из комнаты.

— Мальчики, погуляйте еще с часок. Видно, я еще не все мозги вправила этим двум алкоголикам. Жаль, матери дома нету, было бы куда проще и эффективнее.

***

В школе стало совсем тяжело, и не потому, что класс узнал о нас. С одноклассниками как раз не было никаких проблем. Но вот с Яром. Он прикасался ко мне по любому поводу, а я как последний кретин возбуждался и краснел. И чем сильнее ребята пытались нас растащить на переменах в разные стороны, тем ревнивее становился мой мужчина. Пока до парней не дошло в чем фишка, и они стали держаться хотя бы от меня подальше. Внимание к себе Яр переносил со стойкостью осажденного замка, покрытого огромными сугробами снега.

— И чего он у тебя ревнивец такой? — один раз успел мне высказаться Димка, как на него обрушилась вся сила Яра.

— Ты чего к нему лезешь? — прошипели нам, утаскивая ревниво меня за спину.

— Прекрати вести себя как ревнивый муженек. Никто в «том» плане Сережкой среди нас всех не интересуется. Нам интересны вы оба как личности, друзья и только.

Я обнял сзади полыхающего Яра и, поцеловав перед всем классом в висок, прошептал:

— Успокойся, здесь никто не сделает мне больно и не украдет меня у тебя. И потом, я люблю только тебя.

Яр перехватил мои губы своими — требовательными, жаркими, жадными, и поцеловал под восхищенный визг девчонок, насрав на всю толпу.

После нашего поцелуя под улюлюканье веселящихся одноклассников мой ревнивец наконец-то успокоился и отпустил меня из своих рук.

Девочки тут же воспользовались потеплением со стороны моей суровой половины и облепили меня со всех сторон, утаскивая за руки из класса, со словами: «Сереженька, поделись, как влюбить в себя такого красавчика!».

Яр вновь дернулся, но на его плечо опустилась твердая рука Димы, удерживая на месте.

— Эй-ей! Ни у одной из девушек нет самого главного для любого гея — члена и яиц, так что тебе нечего переживать за Серегу. Прогуляется с нашими дамами, пообщается и придет. Да не бойся ты так, с ними он в полной безопасности. И еще, Яр, через месяц начнется бассейн, причем занятия обязательные. Ты что, Серегу в парандже заставишь плавать? Учись сдерживать свои эмоции и нрав!

Я глянул поверху хвостиков и косичек хихикающих девчонок в сторону своего благоверного и понял, что он успокаивается. Возможно, то, что на меня несколько раз нападали у него на глазах, сказалось на его поведении, сделав из моего Яра издерганного ревнивца.

Но, черт подери, даже от этого ревнивого поведения я млел в свой душе. И мне, чего душой кривить, все это очень даже нравилось. Я улыбнулся своему бледному парню и, прежде чем толпа девчонок вынесла меня в коридор, успел получить взаимную робкую улыбку.

У выхода из нашей школы нас ждал скучающий Лешка с горячими новостями. Оказывается, Мишка уделал Олега так, что на него завели дело в милиции, впрочем, пострадавший дело через пару дней забрал, как только очнулся на больничной койке. Сказав, что сам виноват, и к своему другу претензий не имеет.

Лешка с прищуром посмотрел на мои полыхающие уши и ухмыльнулся.

— Так и знал, это они из-за тебя снова посрались?

Но за меня ответил Яр:

— Олег напал на Серегу у меня дома на пару с отморозком из нашей университетской гимназии. А Михаил, видно, об этом узнал? Так, Сергей?

Я затравлено кивнул головой, не следовало тогда Мишке рассказывать об Олеге. И хотя все обошлось, но я чувствовал вновь себя виноватым перед своим добродушным другом-поклонником.

***

Через неделю мы вернулись обратно в дом Яра. Его брату выдали общагу, правда всего одну комнату, так что его дочки до сих пор гостили в родовом гнезде Ярослава. Хорошо хоть глаза не мозолили, и то хлеб.

Валька примчался в тот же день вечером с Лешкой и Колькой и огорошил меня еще более сногсшибательной новостью. Что наша сестра беременна.

— Да с каких щей ей беременеть? Это в принципе невозможно, — охнул я, усаживая своего братишку на колени. Уж что-что, а о контрацепции сестричка могла читать целые лекции сутками напролет.

— Лизка не дура: она поймала на свою растраханную ВАГИНУ богатенького БУРАТИНО из ЗОЛОТОЙ МОЛОДЕЖИ!

Я прочистил звенящее уши. Господи, вот поди ж ты, отвык совсем от крика Вальки, а всего пару недель не виделись.

— Хитра, — усмехнулся Ярослав, обнимая меня целомудренно за талию. — Наверное, парень еще тот красавчик.

— Страшен непомерно и толст, зато при деньгах, — пояснил Валька мне.

— И что теперь? — вздохнул я тяжело.

— Свадьба будет примерно через пару недель. Они уже для этого новую яхту купили и все заказали, вплоть до салфеток, — усмехнулся Николай. — У нас весь дом на ушах! Придумывают, что с женишка-идиота стрясти в качестве откупа, когда он объявится за невестой.

— Ну... меня она на свадьбу не пригласит, тем более без Яра я туда не пойду, — буркнул я насуплено.

— А вот с этим неувязочка вышла. Ибо, когда родители женишка узнали, с кем живешь ты, они пригласили все ваше семейство. Не сегодня, завтра приглашения по почте придут к Яру, — теперь уже объяснял Лешка.

— Лизка на этой почве чуть с женихом со своим не посрались вусмерть. Ладно, мать влезла в их разборки. Так что ты, БРАТИШКА, и ТВОЙ РЫЦАРЬ официально приглашены на свадьбу, и это не оговаривается! — пояснил нам Валька.

Вера Петровна как раз заходила в дом, вертя почтовые конверты.

— Ого, пришло-таки! Знаете, мальчики, Алексею Александровичу сегодня звонили насчет свадьбы сестры Сергея. Она, оказывается, выходит за сына Губернатора Области. Мы с ними, конечно, знакомы, но не так чтобы близко. Но они так просили обоих вас быть на церемонии бракосочетания, что мы, честно, с мужем удивлены. Сергей, если ты не хочешь, то можно отказаться. Мы поймем, если ты еще не готов встретиться вновь со своими родными, — заверили меня.

Я глянул на всех присутствующих, взоры которых смотрели в мою сторону, и, тяжко вздохнув, сообщил:

— Я пойду на свадьбу сестры, но только если Яр и вы будете рядом.

— Конечно, мой мальчик, — улыбнулась мне мама Яра, а потом подмигнула. — Значит, завтра по бутикам! Эх, давно я не была на свадьбах.

И радостной девочкой упорхнула прочь.

— Ты в этом уверен? — Яр сузил синь своих глаз, а я, заглянув в преданный взгляд Вальки, чмокнул его в упрямый лобик.

— Уверен, ты же будешь рядом, и это для меня более чем достаточно.

***

На самой свадебной церемонии мы с Яром не были, а приехали в сопровождении родителей Яра сразу на яхту «молодоженов». Ноябрь только начинался, и как раз на эти дни установилась теплая сухая погода, хотя по ночам морозец уже заворачивал уши припозднившимся путникам. Яхта была пришвартована к шикарному пирсу, украшенному арками разноцветных шариков, напоминавшими мне не к месту презервативы, ибо некоторые из-за легкого морозца повяли и как раз и приняли такой непритязательный вид, как будто их использовали не по назначению. Я глянул на темную, маслянистую воду и не удивился, увидев наледи вокруг столбов свай. Еще немного, и скоро придет холодная зима, укрывая все белыми ледяными оковами. Я поежился плечами, но горячая рука Яра тут же приобняла сзади и поддержала своим родным теплом, заверяя меня, что я не один.

Встречали нас родители жениха, то бишь сам Губернатор Области.

— Алексей Александрович! Рад вас видеть, вот не знал не гадал, что породнимся таким закрученным способом. А это братишка Лизочки? Боже, какой лапушка! И на юношу совсем не похож, — замылился огромный пухлый мужчина, пожирая нас с Яром заплывшими от жира глазками.

Меня от таких слов чуть не покоробило, но Губернатор на этом не остановился, его вообще-то совсем понесло. И если все перевести, что он вывалил на нас, то в общих чертах: что он очень лояльно относится к сексуальным меньшинствам и помогает таким больным на голову и на все остальные места людям всем, чем может.

— Вообще-то, я не больной. И не заразный, — прервал я словестный понос этого непомерно толстого мужика. – И мой Яр тоже. Нравится вам это или нет.

Мужчина понял, что перегнул где-то палку, но нас тут же развели родители Яра: Вера Петровна справилась о жене Губернатора и поспешила на камбуз побеседовать с хозяйкой вечеринки, а Алексей Александрович отвел этого придурка, заведя бесконечный разговор о политике и экономике. Мы же с Яром остались одни на палубе между мелькающей то тут, то там толпы официантов.

Молодые прибыли через час с моими родителями и другими гостями. Женишок Елизаветы был вылитый его папаня. Только пока еще не такой брюхатый и не лысый. Он бы и не заметил наше присутствие, но Валька тут же запрыгнул мне на руки, обвивая шею и крича на всю яхту.

— БРАТИШКА!

Этот вскрик обратил на нас с Яром всю развеселую подвыпившую компанию, в которой тут же зашушукались, тыкая в нас с Яром пальцами. Наперебой запричитали: «Ой, неужели геи!», «Как интересно!», «А черненький просто само божество!», «И зачем ему это серое, безликое убожество?».

И стало вновь так противно, словно мы редкостные звери в зоопарке. И посмотреть интересно, но прикоснуться невозможно, заразно одним словом. Я видел, как моя мать поджала губки и, сняв с шеи Вальку, обратился к разодетой в пышное белое платье сестре.

— Поздравляю, сестренка! Подарок от нас с Яром в общей куче. Если побрезгуешь — выкинь, я все пойму. Мы ведь геи.

Я потянул за руку Яра с яхты, как вылетевший черт знает откуда Губернатор Области попытался прекратить накал страстей. Вещая что-то об общих правах, свободе выбора и прочем... прочем... Правда, не сильно вникая, что откровенно несет полную чушь.

Все вроде поутихли, включили музыку на носу этого корабля, когда на корме заиграл настоящий живой оркестр. И в этой невозможной какофонии уже стали даже подтанцовывать, правда иногда еще продолжая кидать в нашу сторону с Яром нездоровые взгляды. 

Я немного остыл, стоя рядом с любимым, как ко мне подошел мой серьезный, как никогда, отец.

— Этого я и боялся. Но ты молодец, так и не предал своего избранника, несмотря на осуждение общей толпы.

Отец пожал руку Яру и, встав с другой стороны от меня, спросил:

— Домой вернешься?

— Вряд ли, хотя, как я понимаю, Лизавета, съезжает.

— Думаю, на время, вряд ли у них это серьезно, хотя шикарная свадьба, богатая яхта, двухуровневая квартира в центре города, крутая тачка и все остальное. Но она его не любит, да и он ее по большому счету тоже. А когда родится ребеночек, будет еще тяжелее. Даже твой дед Николай тоже так считает, посему на свадьбу эту не пошел, обозвав ее тупым балаганом, — кивнул своим мыслям мой отец. — Без крепкой клейкой субстанции под названием Любовь «этот союз» просто обречен на развал. Кстати, твоя мать теперь, уже не против Ярослава. Кажется, она поняла, что у вас все серьезно, мальчики. По сравнению хотя бы с той же Лизкой.

— Папа, ты не обижайся, но я хочу быть с любимым, — вздохнул я тихо, хотя в душе ликовал. Я таки доказал своим родным, что наша любовь с Яром не пустой звук, и они ее приняли, пусть и не все сразу и не так радужно и солнечно, как хотелось.

— Понимаю. В гости тогда заходите оба. Яр, слышал? Я и тебя приглашаю! А то Валька у вас, наверно, весь холодильник обожрал.

Смотря, как младший сын залазит на мачту с улюлюканьем бывалого пирата и с проворностью верткой мартышки, крича оттуда на весь порт «НАША ЕБЛИВАЯ ПИЗДА ВЫШЛА-ТАКИ ЗАМУЖ! УРА, ТОВАРИЩИ!».

Вальку попыталось снять с мачты сразу несколько поддатых человек под оглушительный визг посрамленной невесты, да где там — он ловко ускакал от всех на капитанский мостик с криками счастья, оповещая на всю округу. До нас сквозь шум разгулявшейся свадьбы доносилось только самое основное и отборное: «РУКИ ПРОЧЬ ОТ РЕБЕНКА!» «ПЕДОФИЛЫ... ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЫ... ГОМИКИ... АЛКОГОЛИКИ... ФЕТИШИСТЫ... КЕДЫ ВЕРНИТЕ!» и тому подобное.

— Да не шибко! — усмехнулся я всему этому Валькиному ералашу, думая, что Лизку с ее благоверным он точно вгонит в могилу или доведет до состояния полного сумасшествия.

— Мы не бедствуем, — поддакнул Яр, а потом согласился: — Но в гости придем. Я так и не смог по достоинству оценить комнату Сережки.

— Вот и договорились! А матери... Ей надо еще немного времени, и она примет твоего любимого, сын. Грех не принять того, кто любит твоего ребенка всем своим сердцем. Ладно, пойду выручать Вальку, пока ему эти пьяные остолопы от воспитательского усердия ухи не оборвали.

Нам пожали тепло руки и растворились в толпе, в сторону до сих пор рвущихся выкриков Вальки.

Вокруг гремела свадьба: начинался уже конкретный пьяный разгул, а мне было побоку и откровенно насрать. Я дотянулся до твердой руки Яра и утонул в его синеве горящих только для меня глаз. 

Возможно, у нас никогда не будет настоящей свадьбы, как у моей сестры. Хотя с деньгами его семейства закатить такую в стране, где к геям относятся лояльно, не вопрос. Только пожелай.

Но это и не главное.

Главное было то, что мы оба любим друг друга и, сцепив руки на этой чужой для нас яхте, посреди ненужной пялящейся по-дурному толпы, оба понимали, что теперь мы не одиноки. Что у меня есть Яр, а я есть для него.

И тот журавль, парящий в небе, теперь греется у меня доверчиво в руках и не думает без меня снова взмывать обратно в свои небеса.

— Одно небо на двоих? — прошептал Яр, как будто прочитал мои мысли своим любящим сердцем.

— Да, любимый. Мы оба дотянулись друг до друга руками, — кивнул я, соглашаясь.

— И я никогда не расцеплю свои объятья, — заверили меня трепетно, совершенно не обращая внимания на разворачивающийся вокруг нас откровенный пьяный балаган.

— Я тоже, любимый... Я тоже.

И это все, что нужно было прошептать в ответ.

 

**Конец**


End file.
